The Popstar and the Hawke
by John Chubb
Summary: When Hannah needs a home for a celebrity interview, a branch of the family offers to help, and draws Hannah/Miley into a world she couldn't have imagined. X-over with Airwolf CHAPTER 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

_Disclaimer:Hannah Montana is the property of Disney and It's a laugh productions. Airwolf is the property of Belisarius Productions and Universal Studios. The character of Serafina Hawke is my own creation. This is probably one of the more unique crossovers one will ever see, but I hope readers and fans enjoy it._

**The Popstar and the Hawke**

Malibu, California. A slice of paradise that is the home of Miley Stewart and family, It is also secretly the home of teen pop sensation Hannah Montana, who is the alter ego of Miley Stewart.

Very few know the secret of Miley and Hannah, and Miley preferred it that way. But something would happen that would threaten that secret, and send Miley and her friends on a journey into a world she could have never imagined.

Inside the Stewart home Miley was watching a special on TV with her brother Jackson, and her best friends Lily Truscott and Oliver Oken called 'Homes of the Superstars' hosted by Colin Lassiter. "Boy he sure gets around." Oliver said. "For an old guy."

"Oliver." Miley said shooting Oliver a look. "Just because he's old doesn't mean he's not important. I find him to be a very good friend to me, and I appreciate that he's busy." Lily added "And he also gives you the best interviews." Which Miley nodded in agreement with. They watched the show which had the crew visiting the home of teen pop sensation, and Hannah's top rival, Mikayla.

"And this is my living room, where my gold albums are prominently displayed." Mikayla said showing off her varnished white walls decorated with gold albums. Mikayla always made sure her albums were featured just as much as she was. Miley had her own thoughts on the scene before her.

"With all those gold albums Mikayla must have spent a fortune on vinyl and spray paint." Lily and Oliver laughed at Miley's remark. Jackson had his own views on the albums as he said "Come on you know she's earned some of those gold albums. Miley, you yourself said she had talent."

"That was before I found out she was a two faced toad when she told me she hated me, criticized my style, my wardrobe and wanted to steal my 'Fannahs'." Miley said. "Not to mention her manager calling me 'Miss Soon to be used to be'."

"Well she sure looks pretty." Oliver said which earned him a glare from Miley and Lily. Oliver saved himself further embarrassment by adding "For a two faced tone deaf toad."

"You took that 'soon to be used to be' bit a little personal didn't you?" Jackson then asked. Miley glared at Jackson as if she was emphasizing just how personal it was to her. It also led to one of the worst arguments she ever had with her father when he thought she wasn't ready to go off across country alone, only to find he wasn't ready to let her grow up. And even though Miley proved her point, she still saw it as a bleak moment in her history with her father, and would have rather forgotten it.

It also didn't help that every time Miley saw Mikayla on screen it reminded her of that time, which only built on Miley's existing hatred. Due to the look Miley was giving Jackson was realizing it quick.

"Okay I guess you did. Backing away now." Jackson said as the television now showed Mikayla in her bedroom. A bedroom that showed a fairy tale princess motif. White satin decorating an Ethan Allen bed. A vanity set that looked like it could cover every aspect of Mikayla's face as well as a full length mirror that allowed Mikayla to see herself totally.

"Hey Miley, doesn't London Tipton have a similar mirror?" Lily asked. Mikayla then asked "Mirror mirror on the wall. Who's the greatest pop star of them all?"

The mirror replied "You sweet thing." Mikayla then smiled as the mirror then added. "More than that Hannah Montana loser.", which later caused Mikayla to blush.

"Oh yeah." Miley said. "London does have a similar mirror." She remembered the mirror when she was at London's birthday party. It didn't have kind things to say about her.

"Still has a few bugs in it." Mikayla said trying to sound as innocent as she could. Miley then shot back at the screen "That ain't the only thing that has a few bugs in it." Suddenly Mikayla had a look in her eye. A look that didn't look good.

"You know Colin." Mikayla said coyly. "What would really be cool is if we could visit the home of my friend Hannah Montana?"

Everyone looked at the TV like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Maybe we should see what her home is like." Mikayla said. "I'll bet it has a natural look, full of wildlife, a real place of beauty."

Colin Lassiter nodded and spoke in agreement. "Mikayla you have a real good point. Why should we not see the home of Hannah Montana? And next show that's what we're going to do."

"Talk show host say 'what?'" Miley asked the TV. Lassiter spoke again and said "Next episode, which airs in two weeks, we shall see the home of Hannah Montana."

Lily and Oliver looked at Miley and Lily immediately said "Miley you can't bring that crew here. If they see your home it will uncover your secret." Miley tried to reassure herself as she said "Hey maybe they won't call."

Robbie Ray then entered the living room and said "Hey Miles, do you know anything about Colin Lassiter wanting to visit our home for 'Homes of the Superstars?'"

Miley's deer in the headlights stare got wider. "Oh sweet nibbletts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After one week of the two week deadline Robbie Ray and Miley had been searching for a possible 'Hannah home' they could use for the show. However nothing had looked like it could meet Miley's needs on short notice. Not to mention there wasn't enough time to keep the paper trail from leading back to Miley. "This is so frustrating!" Miley said letting her agitation show. "It's like all the A-listers have the best locations."

"What can I say Miles, real estate is a hard business." Robbie Ray said. "Maybe we should call around family members and see what they can turn up." Miley agreed, and hoped they wouldn't be stuck with Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl's home. While it had been 'quaint' at times, it was just what Mikayla would have wanted to show the world.

After first talking to Miley's favorite Aunt Dolly and Robbie Ray's mother Trudy both had agreed to come up and be hands on in Hannah's house search. They had been at each other's throats for years due to both having feelings for Elvis Presley, but after embarrassing Miley at an awards show with their rivalry they decided the hatred they had for each other had gone on long enough. They did take separate flights though…as a precaution.

As soon as they arrived at the Stewart home, and were greeted by Miley both sat with Robbie Ray amd discussed housing options for Hannah, after Trudy had a few choice words about Mikayla. None of them suitable for print. "Mamaw, as much as I like hearing Mikayla trash talk, now's not the time for it. I have to find Hannah a home."

Dolly gave her recommendation first. "Well what about my place? I mean it's lucrative enough. It could pass for Hannah's home."

"'Fraid not." Robbie Ray said. "Remember the article in Better Homes and Gardens? Media would pick up on that quick." Dolly nodded. People would know something was up. After many options were thrown around, and rejected Trudy said in frustration "At the rate we're going we might as well go with Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl's place."

"Please, we need to find a home for Hannah. Not a home for Mikayla." Miley said. Robbie Ray followed up with "Ooooohhh sweetheart. It's a good thing Earl ain't here to hear you say that." Miley nodded in agreement but still held her point. "Still dad. Hannah living in a place like Uncle Earl's? That will fit in with every Hillbilly stereotype there is." Reluctantly Robbie Ray agreed. Miley then said what she expected.

"Hannah's place has to be a place of class. A place of peace. A place she can go where she can make new songs for all her adoring fans. Not to mention it has to be a place where she can keep all her stuff."

"Well what about my kid sister Roxanne?" Dolly asked. "She does have that cabin up in the mountains." Trudy looked at Dolly and wondered if the peroxide was affecting her brain again. "You mean Roxanne, country music singing Roxanne who had poor taste in men and business managers, so poor in choosing she married a combination of both?"

"Now Trudy, Roxanne did find a good man later." Dolly said reassuringly. "She did marry that chopper pilot that was sweet on her." Mamaw agreed but then added "For as long as he lived."

"Yes, but he did leave her that cabin. Perhaps that could make a good 'Hannah home'." Robbie Ray listened to the women and the argument made sense. "You think Roxanne may let us use it?"

"Why not? She hardly goes up there now." Dolly added. "Watch out for her daughter though. She's got a real chip on her shoulder."

"Oh I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Miley said as she tried to remember her Aunt Roxanne. She only saw her a few times, but the few times Miley did see her Roxanne was sweet to her. Miley didn't know about Roxanne's daughter though, she seemed cold and distant to her, like a man she saw at the reunions that Roxanne had come with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_It was the Stewart family reunion. It had been held at Uncle Earl's place, which was the traditional home for the Stewart clan. Earl and Pearl lived there as caretakers so the reunion could continue. And every couple of years the Stewarts would get together and celebrate._

_Robbie Ray had brought his wife Susan and their two kids Miley and Jackson. They were celebrating the Stewart's good fortune as Robbie Ray had become a major recording star, but that wasn't the only star the Stewart family produced, with the exception of Aunt Dolly, there was another and she was arriving soon._

_A helicopter then flew in and set down in the clearing. Out of the chopper came a man with a cane and a woman that looked like she had come out of a Dolly cloning bank. Same hair, same figure, but she had a weight of the world on her shoulders that only now seemed like it was starting to lift. Part of that was due to the man by her side, and the little girl that walked alongside. She and the man walked with their daughter, who looked to be around Jackson's age, but the man had a bit of a labored walk even with the cane. It was obvious something had happened to him a long time ago, and the injuries were creeping up on him as time went on, but he was still alive and he was going to live his life as best he could._

_Everyone then came and greeted the woman, especially Dolly. "Well hello little sister. I see you found yourself a good man there."_

"_Yeah." Roxanne said. "And I'm glad I did too. I needed to get away from performing. So where's Robbie Ray?"_

"_Right here Roxy." Robbie Ray said coming up to Roxanne's side. Susan, his wife right there with him followed by Miley and Jackson. Miley went to the girl that was with them and introduced herself. "Hi my name's Miley." She said with a smile._

_The girl said nothing and just looked at Miley holding her father's hand. Miley then asked "Do you talk?"_

"_Only if it pleases her." The man with Roxanne said looking at Miley. Miley looked up at the man and saw up close. He looked like a man that had seen a lot in his life. Most of it not good. For a moment Miley was scared of the man and wondered why Roxanne married him. But then Miley just flashed her smile and said "Hi I'm Miley."_

_The man took her hand and shook it. He then said "You have a wonderful smile. Don't let anyone or anything take it from you." And then he walked off with Roxanne and his daughter in tow and the Stewarts talking with them._

"_Miley, that guy is scary." Jackson said holding his sister for support. Miley looked at her older brother weird, as usually she turned to Jackson whenever there was something big and bad._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley remembered that day, and was glad there were only a few like it. Whenever there was a reunion she often talked to Roxanne more that her daughter. Her husband died a few years later, the mysterious injuries he sustained caught up with him. Miley asked what happened that caused Roxanne's husband so much pain, but Roxanne never said.

Still she wouldn't have minded seeing Roxanne again, her daughter may have been another story though. _Couldn't be worse than Luann right?_ Miley thought being optimistic. "So where's Aunt Roxanne now?" Miley asked.

"She lives not far from L.A. last I checked." Dolly said. "She and her daughter help run an air charter service with her daughter being a top pilot."

"Roxanne's daughter can fly?" Robbie Ray asked. Trudy said "Yep. Choppers, vintage aircraft. You name it she can fly it." Miley then decided "Call her dad."

Robbie Ray decided he would do just that. Miley then realized something, after all these years she never found out her husband's name, or her daughter's.

Perhaps now was time to do just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Van Nuys Airport.

The next day Dolly and Trudy flew back to Tennessee, separate flights again. Uncle Earl had a problem with Pearl and hoped Dolly and Trudy could resolve it, as their argument lasted longer and was more vicious than anything Pearl and Earl could do. Side by side comparisons were always good at keeping marriages together.

That left Miley, Robbie Ray and Lily to go to the offices of Santini Air alone. Miley asked Lily to come because she figured she would need some 'best friend' support. Support Lily was happy to provide but wondered why Miley needed such support. "Your aunt's cool right?"

"My aunt's cool. My cousin's creepy." Miley said as the car pulled up to their destination. Once they got out Robbie Ray then asked Jackson, who drove them up, to take the car back. "You sure dad?"

"I'm sure son. You have a shift at Rico's and Roxanne said she'd take us back anyway." Robbie Ray said. Jackson sighed and nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing dad. I mean we haven't seen Aunt Roxanne for years. Who knows what she's like now."

"We'll know soon son. Get home." Jackson then put the car in gear and drove away leaving Miley and Lily with Robbie Ray wondering what was going to happen next. "This is where she said to meet right?" Miley asked.

"This is the place." Robbie Ray said. "A hangar with the name 'Santini Air' on it. Suddenly the office door opened and a woman walked out. A blonde haired woman that looked slightly older than the last time Robbie Ray and Miley saw her, but she still looked good. There was blonde in her hair, but some gray was showing.

"Robbie Ray Stewart. It's been a long time." The older woman said in a country accent. Robbie Ray smiled as he recognized her. "Roxanne Marvel as I live and breathe."

"Roxanne Hawke now." Roxanne said as she immediately rushed up to them greeting them with a big hug. First to Robbie Ray, then to Miley. "Well, well, well. Miley Stewart. Aka Teen pop sensation Hannah Montana."

"Hey Aunt Roxanne. Long time no see." Miley said. _Truer words never spoken. _she then thought as she had not seen Roxanne except in family portraits. She took a picture with the family before she was born, and Roxanne sent one of her family. Herself, her husband, and her daughter.

"Roxanne Marvel?" Lily asked. "I think I've heard that name somewhere, but I can't quite place it."

"Lily, Aunt Roxanne was a country music sensation back in the 70's and 80's. Right up there with Aunt Dolly and my dad, who came later." Miley explained. Lily then said "Wow, I guess you Stewarts really have music talent."

"You ain't whistling Dixie kid." Roxanne said. Lily then asked "So why aren't you still performing?"

"Had to get out." Roxanne explained. "My ex-husband slash business manager at the time was working me to death and I needed some time away for important stuff. Like finding a good man and having a family. And I did, until he died." Roxanne paused as she let the memory of her husband's death overtake her, but then she shook the memory and said "Well I did at least have my daughter, and she's quite the spitfire."

"Is that her." Lily said as a brown haired girl walked out of the hangar. She had an attitude about her and a glare that could stare daggers at someone. Miley looked off to the side and saw that same girl, older than when she last saw her, but she still had that same glare hidden behind sunglasses.

The girl had dark brown hair that was shoulder length, fair complexion, wore a brown leather jacket that looked 30 years worn, tan pants, a yellow shirt and a pair of sunglasses. Her face was in a stoic expression as if the pilot didn't smile. Miley saw the girl and was impressed, if only a little intimidated.

"Sera, come here and say hello to your cousins. It's been so long." The girl walked forward and waved her hand. "Hey." Robbie Ray and Miley returned the wave. "Hey." They both said.

"I'm sure you remember my daughter Sera. Short for Serafina."

"SERAFINA?!" Lily asked stunned. _Who would name their girl Serafina? They must have wanted her to learn how to fight._ "I did. Learn how to fight that is." Sera said as if she picked up on Lily's thought causing Lily to blush a shade so red one would have noticed if she wasn't sunburned.

"I know. Creepy." Miley said. "I found out her name years later, and I thought my mom had a way with names."

"I think we'd better get back home before anyone gets creeped out further." Robbie Ray said. Roxanne agreed as she and Sera led the Stewarts to a red, white and blue chopper. Roxanne led them in while Sera took the pilots seat and started the chopper up. Miley was stunned. "Your daughter's flying?"

"I am licensed." Sera said as the rotors spun and Sera took the controls. She then eased back on the collective and the red, white and blue helicopter lifted off the ground. Making it's way back to Malibu.

It would only take a few minutes, but for Miley it would seem like an eternity. Especially with Serafina Hawke as pilot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the chopper hovered in the air making its way to its destination Robbie Ray tried to start up conversation. "So Roxanne, it's been what? Ten years since we had talked with each other? Usually we'd only pass each other at family reunions, and you'd leave."

"Yeah, getting a new life together after Nick died took a long time for me to do. Even with a new husband." Roxanne said. Robbie Ray nodded remembering the story. Miley however was confused by what she was hearing. "You don't sound like you miss your first husband much."

Roxanne gave a sad smile as she listened to her niece's comment. "My feelings for Nick are not easy to put into place. We started out together, married, got divorced, yet stayed business partners. Then he ran afoul of some gambling men and ran up some debts. Then it really gets complicated from there."

"Complicated?" Lily asked. "What do you mean?"

"Her ex-husband kidnapped her, tried to kill her, and then tried to kill someone impersonating her so he could collect royalties on mom's death." Sera said. Miley looked at Sera and asked "Creepy cousin say what?"

"Sera is not one for tact, but she was accurate in explaining what happened." Roxanne said. "Basically Nick had me kidnapped after I came back from visiting the cabin Sera's dad lived in. At the time I was burnt out from performing, and thought I wanted to hang it up. Being a country star that is. But I met Sera's dad, and he put things in perspective for me, and how important it was to go out like a professional.

"Then when I got back to my trailer Nick had two guys kidnap me and replace me with an impersonator. They held me out at this farm house, and I was terrified. When Nick came and explained what he was doing and why, things got violent and I hit him in the head with a vase and ran out of there. Nick ordered the two thugs to kill me and almost did until Sera's dad came and saved me."

"How romantic." Lily said. "Like a knight in shining armor coming to save the princess."

"Something like that." Roxanne said. "Then we confronted Nick, and saved the impersonator from being crushed by the flying saucer we were using for my song 'Out of the Sky' at my concert. Nick tried to run, but his helicopter exploded. He died when it crashed into a city park."

"The helicopter….exploded?" Lily asked. "Why?"

Roxanne seemed to pause before speaking. "No one really knows. Engineering fault was what the reports said." Robbie Ray seemed to accept the explanation, but Miley had a feeling. As Lily looked at her best friend she could tell Miley was troubled about something.

"Miley what is it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know Lily. It's just…" Miley tried to find the right words to say. "It's like Aunt Roxanne is holding something back. Like there's something she's not saying about her story."

"But it's the truth right?" Lily asked. "I mean your aunt wouldn't lie."

"No she wouldn't." Miley answered. "But…I have this feeling she's not telling everything."

If anyone overheard Miley say what she said no one commented on it. Robbie Ray then decided to bring about a new topic of conversation hoping to get Roxanne to rebond with the family. "So Sera, how did you learn how to fly?" Robbie Ray asked. Sera kept quiet focusing on flying the chopper.

"Sera learned from her father and uncle." Roxanne said with pride. "Her father taught her some before he died, and her uncle taught her the rest. She's a good pilot, seeing she has won the grand amateur flying competition eight years running. She's flown everything from choppers to jets, to crop dusters. You name it, Sera can fly it."

"Mom there's no need to show me off." Sera said modestly. "Flying is just something I love to do."

"Just as singing is something I love to do." Miley then said. "Maybe we have something in common huh? We love what we do." Miley shot Sera a smile but Sera just looked back keeping her stony expression. The smile on Miley's face then faded quick.

"We should invite her to Amber and Ashley's next party." Lily then said with sarcasm. "She'd sure liven it up."

"I hate parties." Sera said hearing Lily's statement. Lily looked at Miley and added "Super hearing and can read minds. No, not creepy at all." Miley then wondered if Sera overheard what she said about Roxanne not saying everything. Suddenly Miley became real nervous.

In the pilot seat however Sera cracked a little smile. She could tell her cousin was on edge a bit, and that discomfort was a lot more fun than anything Sera could say. Besides she didn't want to upset Robbie Ray by talking smack about his daughter. She kind of liked him. And while Sera wouldn't admit it, she kind of liked Miley too. _If only she wasn't so hot to move into dad's place _Sera then thought.

Miley then decided to ask a question of her own hoping to bond with Sera. "So Sera….your dad died?" Miley then covered her mouth as if realizing she had said the wrong thing. And Lily made sure Miley knew it. "Your dad died? What kind of an ice breaker was that?"

The smile on Sera's face spread even wider as Miley seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable. It was getting to where Roxanne had to talk to her daughter. "Sera, it's not nice making your cousin feel uncomfortable." Sera gave a lopsided smile and said "I'm not doing anything. I'm just being quiet."

"With you being quiet is doing something." Roxanne said. She then added "You get that from your father." Sera sighed knowing her mom was right. "Sorry." Roxanne said to Miley. "The subject of her dad is kind of touchy to her."

"Dad died from lingering effects from a chopper explosion." Sera then said surprising everyone. "Someone planted a bomb. Dad was close, and got caught in the blast. A family friend died, and dad had several years taken off his life."

Everyone was stunned to hear that. Including Roxanne as Sera never talked about the explosion.

"He lived a few years, long enough to marry mom, teach me to fly and then die years later. My uncle taught me the rest of the way as mom raised me alone." Miley was going to ask about Sera's uncle, but Sera then clammed up. She didn't speak the rest of the flight as she set the chopper down at the Malibu airport. The Stewart car waiting to take them back home.

It was a long ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Stewart home Miley, Lily and Robbie Ray walked in ready to welcome Roxanne and Sera to their home. "Well, this is our home. What do you think?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Robbie Ray Stewart you've come up in the world." Roxanne said looking at the house. From the living room to the kitchen, to the patio Roxanne looked at everything. "I mean living in a place like this, when I had my career I went from one hotel to the next. I practically lived in hotels."

"Hotels?" Lily asked. "You never had your own home?"

"Not for a while it seems." Roxanne said. "Not until I met Sera's father." Miley then asked Sera "So what do you think?" in regards to the house. Sera just gave a quick look and said "Quaint."

Miley gave her cousin the eye and said "Quaint? That all you have to say?" Sera then looked at Miley, took off her sunglasses and gave Miley an eye of her own. An eye Miley found creepy, especially when Sera added "Yeah" to it. Miley then thought it would have been a good idea to shut up quick. Something she was not used to doing.

Lily then decided to step in and offer some assistance. "Hey Roxanne, If you want Miley and I can show you the guest room if you want." Miley looked at Lily and gave a silent gesture that said "Thank you thank you' as she wanted to get away from Sera for a few seconds. If not longer.

"That would be sweet darlin'." Roxanne said as she followed Lily and Miley up the stairs. Robbie Ray looked at Sera and tried to find a few words to say. All that came out of his mouth was "I'm afraid all I have is the couch. The last time we've had a guest here that the guest room couldn't hold I had to put my son Jackson on the couch. He didn't like it well."

"It's all right Uncle Robbie Ray, I can take the couch." Sera said. Robbie Ray still warned Sera by saying. "This couch is pretty hard. My boy Jackson tried to sleep on it. I think he was the youngest to have his back thrown out." Sera looked at the couch, felt the cushions and laid on it. "I've slept on worse."

Robbie Ray just shook his head and smiled "You are one tough girl I'll tell you that." At that moment Miley and Lily came down the stairs allowing Roxanne to settle in for a few minutes. They saw Sera take the couch with ease and both Miley and Lily were amazed. "Man does nothing get to your cousin?" Lily said quietly to Miley.

Not quiet enough that Sera couldn't hear as she then looked at Lily and took off her glasses giving Lily the glare. "Eep!" Lily said sounding like a chickadee that had her voice taken when Sera's eyes locked onto her. Miley then found her voice and said "I know. Spooky."

Roxanne then came down the stairs and said "Wow that room is so fine. I mean a room with an ocean view? I don't think I even had a hotel with an ocean view." Robbie Ray said "Glad you like it Roxy. Anyway I figured we'll fly out to the cabin tomorrow, check the place out." Roxanne agreed saying "Sounds good to me."

Miley looked at Sera and thought she saw her expression flinch when Roxanne mentioned flying out to the cabin. A flinch that made Miley wonder if Sera even wanted the Stewarts there. Roxanne then broke the monotony as she asked "So where's Jackson? I ain't seen him"

"Probably at Rico's." Robbie Ray answered. "The place he works at. Watch out for Rico though, he's a little bundle of evil."

"So? I met big bundles of evil." Sera said. Miley then said "Not like Rico. He's…..evil."

"He's never met me." Sera then said as she got up off the couch to head towards the beach. Miley asked "Don't you want to change your clothes? You could roast in that jacket."

"Nahhh. Don't want to look like a beach blanket tramp." Sera said as she walked out the patio door. Both Miley and Lily said "Oh boy" at Sera's words, and Lily wondered if Sera would survive the beach.

"I think the question is will the beach survive Sera." Miley said. Lily agreed. Roxanne and Robbie Ray smiled a bit knowing Sera on the beach would be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hot sun and cool waves. Serafina Hawke paid them no mind. She also paid no mind to all the kids in swimsuits, summery outfits, and all the odds and ends associated with the beach. As Sera walked by looking out of place in her cargo pants, t-shirt and flight jacket passing kids had reasons for giving her a few stares and snickers. Sera however paid them no mind as she was in a world of her own.

She just continued to walk until she came Rico's surf shack where Jackson was trying to handle a big bruiser that thought he was Rico. Rico had pulled a scam where he got the bruiser thinking Jackson was Rico, and Jackson fell for it again. Now the bruiser was looking to take his revenge out on Jackson while Rico was having an afternoon of his own. All the while Jackson was saying "I'm not Rico. I'm not Rico." Or trying to as the bruiser's hand squeezed around Jackson's throat.

"Yeah, so why does the shirt say 'Rico's?" the bruiser asked. Sera then came up and said "Maybe because he works here and Rico is just using him as a fall guy." The bruiser turned and looked at the girl. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know my cousin." Sera said as she took off her sunglasses. "And my cousin's name is not Rico." She then glared in the bruiser's eyes and the bruiser then decided it was a good idea to apologize to Jackson. Jackson waved in acceptance and said to Sera "Thanks for the save. How did you do that?"

"Family secret." Sera said as she smiled and looked at her cousin. "Jackson right?" Jackson then took a macho pose and tried to look as buff as he could. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"No, Uncle Robbie Ray just told me a lot about you. Thought I'd come here and meet you." Jackson then blushed and it was back to normal with him. "Sorry. Wait, you're aunt Roxanne's daughter? The one I met at the reunion? The creepy one?"

"According to your sister yeah. Name's Sera, short for Serafina." Sera offered her hand and Jackson took it. Sera then looked at Jackson and he seemed to be okay with Sera's name. "Aren't you going to say anything? How that's an unusual name?"

"You're talking to a kid whose parents named him 'Jackson'. I'm not exactly one to talk about how unusual a name is." Sera nodded at Jackson's comment and agreed. Jackson then continued the conversation. "So I take it you met Miley?"

"Yeah, she's got a mouth on her." Jackson chuckled a little at Sera's comment and said "Yeah she does. But she's my sister and I love her still." Sera nodded in understanding as Jackson then asked "I take it you know Miley's secret too?"

"Yeah." Sera said. "Still, I can't say I'm crazy about her using my dad's old cabin. I just…have a lot of memories there. I looked around her own house. I thought that would be fine. Why not use that?"

"And blow her secret?" Jackson asked. "No, Miley wanted as normal a life as possible as well as the career. She couldn't have that if everyone knew where she lived." Before the two could talk more Rico came up with Amber and Ashley (the school plastics) by his side.

"Hey, are you serving this customer or talking her to death?" Rico asked in his own mean tone. Sera turned and looked at the three. "So you're Rico huh?" looking down at the young shack owner. Rico just gave a cool "Uh yeah."

"Someone was looking for you. Jackson took the message." Rico looked at Jackson and asked "So what was the message?"

"Oh it was quite simple Rico. It was 'I'm going to kill you'." Jackson then lunged towards Rico hoping to grab him. Rico ducked out of the way causing Jackson to get nothing but a facefull of sand. Rico then looked at Sera and asked "So who are you toots? Want to make this party a threesome?"

"Sorry a one some should be enough for anyone.: Sera responded. Rico then looked at Sera and asked "Are you rejecting me? Are you rejecting Rico?"

Sera then took off her glasses and looked Rico dead in the eye as if judging him, then she looked at Amber and Ashley "Runt with an inferiority complex and two teenage plastic bimbos. I've seen worse."

Rico looked at Sera like he was insulted. "You've seen worse? How can anyone be worse than Rico? I am Rico. I am evil. Mwuahhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" Sera then looked at Rico without taking off her sunglasses and said "And way over the top. And as for how someone can be worse than you Rico. You really don't want me to answer that question."

Amber then spoke up looking at Sera and asked "Aren't you a little overdressed for the beach? Or is this the nerd wear for tomorrow?" Amber and Ashley then both giggled at their jab. Sera then looked at the 'plastic' and shot back "Aren't you a little overdressed to be a hooker? Or has prostitution become legal in California now?"

"WHAT?!" both plastics shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who am I?" Sera asked, her voice now full of menace. "I'm Serafina Hawke. I can think of twenty different ways just to hurt you with my bare hands. Ten would be silent so you can't call a cop. My cousin is Miley Stewart, someone you pick on right?" Amber and Ashley shook their heads "Uhhh no we don't know Miley Stewart. Sounds like a fun name though."

"Make sure it stays that way. Because if I hear you give my cousin grief again, I'll come back. And you'll learn at least one way out of twenty that I can hurt you." Both girls then decided to make tracks with the whole beach applauding. She then turned to Rico and locked eyes with him as she took off her glasses and glared at the little operator.

"Now, do you really want to know how evil a person can be? And how you are not even in their league?" Rico looked into Sera's eyes and scurried away. Afraid of what he saw in them.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Rico said as he took to running as far as he could. It would be at least three days before Rico would return to his shack. And the first question he would ask when he returned would be "Is she gone?"

Jackson watched Rico scurry away as Sera put her glasses back on. Roxanne then came up and spoke to her daughter. "Sera, you having a good time? Oh hey Jackson I didn't see you." Roxanne went over to Jackson and hugged her nephew."

"Hey Aunt Roxanne." Jackson said hugging Roxanne. "I was just getting reacquainted with Sera. It's been a while." Sera smiled and said "Yeah, Jackson's great. He really does bring a smile to one's face. And that reputation does precede you. And for good reasons."

"Thanks Sera." Jackson said. Roxanne then turned to her daughter and said "Miley and Robbie Ray are going to fly out to the cabin and check it out. Think you can take the stick?"

"Sure mom." Sera said with a little reluctance. Roxanne looked at her daughter and said "Bunk up. We'll be leaving for the cabin tomorrow." Before she went back inside the house. Sera then went "Whoop de do."

Jackson then picked up on the sarcasm and asked "Is something wrong?" Sera shook her head and said "Long story. I'd better hit the rack. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Yeah you're flying Miley right?" Jackson asked. Sera looked at Jackson and noticed something about Jackson's statement. Or rather what Jackson did not say. "You didn't say where I was flying her to."

"That I already know. But at any rate traveling with Miley is an experience. Her mouth runs longer than a tank of gas." Sera smirked a little at Jackson's comment and walked into back to the Stewart home. Turning back she said "I can handle your sister. After all I'm sleeping on your couch."

Jackson looked at Sera surprised. "You're sleeping on the couch? The same couch that throws out a teen's back?" Sera nodded.

Jackson then cheered after that as he didn't have to leave his room, or do a quick cleanup. A cleanup that was neither quick nor clean according to Robbie Ray at times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Miley, Lily, Oliver and Robbie Ray all met Roxanne and Sera at the airfield. Miley insisted Oliver come as she needed all the friends she could get to get past her 'creepy cousin'.

"Miley, I don't know how to say it but she creeps me out too." Lily said. Oliver nodded as well. "Well we can all be a support group or something. But I really need you guys." Miley sounded like she was pleading for Oliver and Lily to come. Neither one could turn away from Miley's pleas, especially in regards to Sera.

Oliver and Lily both agreed Sera was creepy.

Soon everyone stowed their baggage in the chopper. Miley didn't pack much as she was going to see the cabin before bringing any of her Hannah stuff along. And Robbie Ray insisted that they travel light anyway. Not the usual ten or twelve bags Miley usually brought along when they went on tour. With that Miley only packed two bags and loaded them into the chopper.

"All right kids everyone aboard." Roxanne said as the Stewarts, Lily and Oliver all sat in the back of the chopper. Roxanne took the seat next to Sera who was going to fly as usual. "Cinch in everybody." She said to the passengers in the back. Everyone latched into their harnesses and Sera started the engines. The chopper then lifted off and took to the sky.

Sera flew amidst quiet. Everyone was silent the whole trip. No one had much of an ice breaker to break the monotony, which added to the creepiness Sera seemed to be putting out. Miley decided to throw a compliment out Sera's way. "Nice flying." She said.

Sera just grunted. Roxanne reached out to her daughter and said "Play nice Sera. She's trying to be friendly."

"Yeah sure." Was all Sera said. What she thought was something totally different. _See how you like it when a cousin comes in and decides she's going to take over dad's cabin. _As they continued to fly Robbie Ray pointed out to the scenery that went by. First of all was a herd of deer racing up the mountain.

"Oh wow Miley that's beautiful." Lily said looking at the deer. Everyone turned to see and Miley and Jackson found themselves remembering Tennessee. The forests, the greenery, the wildlife. "You think there are any bears?" Oliver asked.

"Probably a few." Roxanne said. "But nothing to really worry about. Hang on we're coming in."

The chopper then circled around the final bend where the cabin came into view. Everyone was amazed by the structure. It looked like a regular log cabin with an addition off to the side. A two story addition. Roxanne then explained "My husband and I had some work done on it before he died. One of the reasons was that guests were tired of sleeping on the couch all the time. Sera was the second."

_The first reason was good enough for me_ Miley thought to herself. Afterwards she looked up at the pilot's seat to make sure Sera wasn't reading her mind or anything. Sera didn't let on that she had picked up on what Miley was thinking. But then Sera had other concerns, like landing the chopper.

On the lake was something of a patio and helicopter landing pad. Sera maneuvered the chopper on the landing pad and set the helicopter down gracefully. After shutting down the engines everyone disembarked and took a look at the cabin in detail.

"The main cabin has a bedroom on the second floor. Living room, wine cellar, kitchen are all there. Water comes from a well system so it's pretty self sustaining. The addition to the left has three bedrooms. Robbie Ray can have one. Lily and Oliver can share a room and Mikayla can take the third when she gets here."

"What about you Aunt Roxanne?" Miley asked. Roxanne answered "I can take the couch. Sera can too. It's not like we've been here in a while. I still have my own place in L.A. That's where I live."

Walking up to the visitors was an old blue tick hound that just seemed to stare at everyone. Oliver stepped down as if looking to pet the dog. All the dog did was stare at Oliver. "Nice dog. What's his name?"

"Tet." Sera answered. "Tet the second actually. He watches the place while we're gone."

"You serious?" Oliver asked. "This dog stays here all alone? He watches everything?"

"And does a good job of it too." Roxanne said. "And he's good at taking care of himself too."

"Hey, let's go inside." Lily said. "Check the place out." Oliver and Miley agreed and took off running down the path up to the door. Roxanne, Sera and Robbie Ray looked on. "Guess you can't blame them for being anxious. This is Hannah Montana's home we're considering here."

"Yeah." Roxanne said looking at the cabin. She had some good memories of the place, but maybe some new life was what the cabin needed. "Shall we see for ourselves?"

"Why not?" Robbie Ray said as he and Roxanne took off running. Sera watched her mother and uncle run up the path and took a look at Tet II who gave a look. A look Sera seemed to understand, and agree with.

"Yeah." She said as she followed her mom and Robbie Ray up to the path to the cabin. Unlike everyone else Sera took her time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley, Lily and Oliver were the first to walk up the steps to the cabin and open the door. Immediately they were in awe of everything they saw. From the bar at the rear wall, to the kitchen and dining room off to the side to the paintings hanging on the wall. Behind them came Roxanne, Robbie Ray and Sera. Robbie Ray looked on impressed and Roxanne looked on with a sense of pride. The only one that didn't seem enthusiastic was Sera.

"Sweet mama look at these paintings." Miley said looking amazed. "Where did you get a collection like this Aunt Roxanne?"

"Place came with the cabin." Roxanne said. "My husband added a few more in the guest wing. The collection started with his grandfather."

"He did it for dad's grandmother." Sera said in her deadpan voice. Miley then looked in Sera's direction and noticed something in her for a second. A hint of sadness in Sera's eyes. Sure the creepiness was still there, but there was something else too. Regret and loss.

Being at the cabin caused Sera to remember her father. A pain that seemed to not go away. A pain Miley knew herself when her mother died. _Oh man. Is that what's troubling you Sera? Is that why you're being so mean? _Miley didn't have time to ask the question as Oliver caught notice of the bar at the end.

"A wine rack?" Oliver asked looking at the wines stacked behind the bar. Roxanne stepped forward and said "I think these should be put away. No sense in you kids getting drunk on vintage bardot."

"Awww." Oliver pouted. "No buts young man. This is expensive wine, only used for special occasions. It's going in the wine cellar for right now."

"A wine cellar?" Lily asked even more surprised. "You have a wine cellar?" Lily then looked up and said "I love this place."

"You'll love it more when we get fruit juices up here." Robbie Ray said. Roxanne then went and asked Robbie Ray for help carrying down the vintage wine. "Sera, could you make sure they don't get into the wine until we're done putting it away?"

"No problem mom." Sera said. "It'll be a pleasure." Lily, Oliver and Miley felt a little chill when she said that. Sera gave a little smirk as if sensing the kids' discomfort. Miley however looked around and asked "So any family pictures here?"

"Look around." Sera said as if referring to all the pictures around the cabin. Lily took notice of one picture of three men that looked like they had caught some fish. Looking at the picture she took it off the wall and asked "Hey Sera is this your family?"

Sera then rushed up and grabbed the picture out of Lily's hands. "Who said you could take a picture down?" she asked with a touch of anger in her voice. "I guess you guys can't wait can you?"

"Can't wait for what?" Oliver asked. Miley had a feeling that she knew. All of a sudden Sera Hawke seemed a little bit easier to read now. "Perhaps we should help Aunt Roxanne and dad put the wine away."

"Uhhhh yeah." Oliver said reaching for a bottle. Lily also helped followed by Miley. When Roxanne and Robbie Ray came up the kids said they were going to help put the wine away. Sera however stood keeping a silent vigil and ever present glare. After a while the wine was put away and Roxanne showed everyone around the cabin.

"That doorway leads up to your bedrooms." Roxanne said pointing to a doorway where it looked like a window once was. Lily, Oliver and Robbie Ray all went through to check out their rooms. Roxanne pointed to the room up above and said "Miley you're room will be up there."

"Cool." Miley said as she walked up the stairs to check out her second floor room. Immediately she was blown away by it. A rail at the end, a stone fire place for warmth, wall space for her Hannah awards, and she figured a section could be used as closet space. Already Miley was looking at possibilities to Hannify her loft like room, and then she saw Sera glaring at her.

Lily walked up to her own room where she would be sleeping. It was a small room with a bunk bed that she and Oliver could share. Off in the corner she noticed Tet II look up her skirt and made a motion to cover up her legs so Tet couldn't peek.

"Lily what's wrong?" Oliver asked seeing Lily uncomfortable.

"I think the dog is a pervert." Lily said. "He's always looking up my dress."

"Really? I thought it was because Sera was here." Lily looked at Oliver and added "Don't think that's not a problem either." Oliver then thought "Maybe we should see how Miley's doing."

"Yeah her alone with Sera." Lily said as everyone walked into the main room. Miley looked around more and saw the old Ham Radio off in the corner noticing the thing was old. Very old. "Does this thing even work?" she asked looking for the power switch.

"It does." Roxanne said. "It connects with air traffic, the hangar, FAA, anything it needs to." Miley looked around and asked "Where is the phone? Or the internet? Or satellite TV?"

"Dad never wanted any of that here." Sera said with her voice taking a harder edge than usual. "He wanted to be away from the world, not have it intrude on him."

"Well cell phone still gets a good signal." Oliver said checking out his phone to see if it was still operating. Sure enough it was. Lily then said "Maybe we could get satellite TV up here too." This got an immediate glare from Sera. More potent that she had ever gave.

Robbie Ray noticed the entertainment center which consisted of an old phonograph and a CD player hooked up to old speakers. "How can you get electricity if you're not connected to an electrical grid?"

"Batteries." Roxanne answered. "We also have a generator. Place is very self sustaining. My husband liked it that way." Robbie Ray looked at the collection of albums and CD's. Most of them were from composers like Bach, Beethoven, Hayden, and some were from country music performers. Robbie Ray noticed Roxanne's album 'Out of the Sky' among the collection. "He must have really loved you. Your husband I mean."

"He did." Roxanne said as she looked at the album and saw the name of one of the songs. A song called 'Curse of Love'. "He saw me perform this one. Bought scalpers tickets to see it too." Robbie Ray then looked and saw one of his albums in the collection. "You talk him into getting this?" he asked.

"I had to do some convincing but yeah." Roxanne said with a smile. Miley then stepped forward and said "Dad this place is perfect. All I have to do is bring a lot of Hannah's stuff, and put it around." Miley then paused and looked at Sera for a few minutes before saying her next sentence. "But maybe a few changes should happen too."

"Changes?" Robbie Ray asked. "What kind of changes?" Miley then cast a glance at Sera as if silently telling her dad that she was baiting her cousin. She was going to get Sera to talk about her problems, for better or worse.

"Maybe we can get satellite TV or something." Miley said as she kept looking around the place. "And some of these pictures can go. I mean old photos of people I don't even know? Hannah wouldn't have any of those. Hannah's awards can take up the space." Sera's face contorted in anger as it seemed like Miley wasn't listening. All she was thinking of was Hannah's image and not what the cabin had meant to her, or her father.

"And maybe a closet for Hannah's stuff can be built." Miley said piling the bull on. She looked in Sera's direction seeing her reaction. She could tell Sera was boiling mad. All that was needed was one more push, and off in the corner Miley thought she saw her opportunity. A cello.

Miley saw the cello in the corner and held it. "What would I do with a cello?" She turned to Robbie Ray and asked "Dad can this be packed away? We can fly in the piano or my guitar?"

"Okay that's it!" Sera said finally boiling over. "I never wanted any of you here! All of you can't wait to move in. Make it your paparazzi pad so you can party and do whatever. Don't you know what this place means to me? Don't you even care?"

"Sera!" Roxanne shouted at her daughter. "That's enough! I've put up with your attitude for the past week! Now knock it off!" Sera however wasn't listening. In fact it seemed like Sera was even crying.

"Mom how can you let them do this? How can you let them pack away dad?" Roxanne was taken aback by that question that seemed more like an accusation. "How can you say that? We have pictures of dad at home."

"But this was his place. Hell it was our place! And you're letting them take it! I don't want them here!" Sera then cried and grabbed the picture Lily was holding only a moment before. She then ran out leaving the Stewarts dumbfounded. All but Miley who now knew what was truly bugging Sera.

"Dad I think I'd better go and talk with her." Miley said. "Miley you sure?" Robbie Ray asked. "I mean all you've done is say how creepy she was since you met her."

"And she still is, creepy I mean. But I think she's also hurting too." Miley paused as she then said "She misses her dad like I miss mom."

Robbie Ray nodded in understanding. He also remembered when the Stewarts left Tennessee for California. Miley had the toughest time with it, and she believes Sera never got over her own tough time. "Underneath all that creepiness and attitude is a girl that misses her dad. I have to help her there."

"Go." Robbie Ray said. Roxanne then stepped forward saying where Sera would be probably at the moment. "She goes to an observation cage not far from here. Her father took her there all the time just to sit and watch the wildlife."

"Thanks Aunt Roxanne." Miley said as she walked out of the cabin to find her cousin. Everyone hoped she would be all right. And that she would help Sera get through her own problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk had been long, but Miley was no stranger to woodland surroundings. Camping in Tennessee had taught her a lot about wilderness survival and how to navigate through woods. So it wasn't too long before Miley caught up with Sera who was sobbing in the cage, holding the picture of the three men fishing. One of them Miley knew was Sera's father.

Opening the door to the cage Sera caught notice of Miley and gave a tear filed glare. "Get out. I don't want you anywhere here." Miley took a deep breath and talked to her cousin, sympathetic to her plight. "I can't do that Sera. I know what you're feeling."

"No you don't!" Sera shouted, tears flowing more down her face. "I loved my dad! He was my best friend, my role model, he was everything to me! How dare you pack him away!" Miley defended herself by saying "I don't want to pack anyone away. Believe it or not I do know what your dad was to you." Miley waited a few seconds before saying "It's like my mom was to me."

This got Sera's attention as it seemed like she and Miley had found some kind of common ground. She listened as Miley told her story. "My mom died in a car crash when I was twelve. A drunk driver. She was on her way to see me perform and then….she never arrived. I never even got to say goodbye." Miley then went to sit by Sera as her own tears started to fall, and strangely enough Sera didn't resist Miley sitting with her. She seemed to welcome it.

"After a while we all packed up and moved to Malibu when Hannah Montana was starting to take off. I saw everything mom had be packed in boxes, and I hated my dad for that. I loved mom and it seemed like she was being packed away." Sera then looked at Miley as she said her words and wiped her tears away. Then she did something she hardly ever did-she flashed a smile. "You were goading me weren't you? Trying to get me talking huh?"

"Did it work?" Miley asked. Sera gave a slight chuckle, but a few tears still fell. "I don't want to pack up any member of my family." Miley said. "And even though I never met your dad, he's still family." Miley then reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture book. Opening it she held a picture of her mom and Miley when she was but five years old.

"I always kept a picture of mom close by. Dad got me this as a peace offering and placed a small snapshot of mom in it so she wasn't far from my heart. After a while when we were all settled in at out Malibu home I unpacked a lot of mom's stuff and spread it around. Especially in my own room, so I'd always know she was with me." Miley then looked at Sera and added "I'm open to what I can do with the cabin, but one thing I won't back down on is mot having my mom with me. Just as I'm sure you don't want your dad swept out of the cabin."

"You bet I don't." Sera said. "I loved my dad. And the cabin was his even before he met mom. But it was also grandpa's too I guess. I mean shouldn't family matter to Hannah Montana?"

"You know what Sera it should." Miley said as she then looked at the picture Sera was holding. "That your dad?" she asked pointing to the man she remembered at the reunion all those years ago.

"Yeah." Sera said pointing to the figure on the left, which was Sera's father. The picture had three men in it. Sera's father, an older man in the center and a third man on the right. Miley looked at the man and had to admit he was kind of handsome. "He gave me my name."

"He named you Serafina?" Miley asked. Sera nodded and added "Compared to his name it's not so bad." Miley wondered what Sera meant by that and had to ask the question. "What is your dad's name? I never found out." Sera then flashed a smirk and said the name.

"Stringfellow."

Miley's eyes went wide at the mention of the name. She thought some of her own relatives had weird names, but this one took the cake. "No wonder no one told us your dad's name. Your dad have better have learned how to fight."

"Oh he did. Two tours in Nam." Again Miley was taken aback. _Stringfellow Hawke must have been one hell of a man. _Miley thought. "That was one reason he wanted to be away from the world, as well as other tragedies that happened in his life." Miley looked on curiously as there was more story to tell.

"He lost his parents in a boating accident on the lake, they drowned. Just before he left for Vietnam he and his girlfriend were in a car crash, she died. Both he and his brother went down on the same mission, dad got picked up but Uncle St. John didn't."

"St. John?" Miley asked again wide eyed. "Sweet nibblets your family has a funny way with names." Sera smiled a little in agreement. Miley then looked at St. John and asked "What was he like?"

"Well dad loved his brother, and Uncle St. John was more open to people than dad was. I guess years being M.I.A. in Nam made him want to know the world as best he could." Miley was wide eyed even more. "Your uncle was M.I.A.?"

"Mission in '70." Sera said. "Uncle St. John and his friend Mace Taggart were down in enemy lines with other soldiers. Dad tried to pick them up, but the ropes were full on the rescue chopper. VC were cutting people down and dad couldn't get St. John and Mace out. When dad came back they were both gone. Mace…was found dead years later. St. John returned a few years after that and looked after me when dad died."

"Is he still alive?" Miley asked. Sera paused for a moment and said "He left. Did some work. Get a post card every Christmas." Sera's eyes then focused on the older man in the photo.

"Dad was brought up by this man, Dominic Santini. He and grandfather flew together in World War II. Were friends ever since. Taught dad how to fly. Before dad died he passed on the lessons to me, and Uncle St. John finished the rest so I could get my license. Both said I was a natural born pilot, better than the both of them." Sera paused as she looked at Miley. "I also heard you sing. You're quite a natural born yourself."

"Thanks." Miley said as Sera then pointed to the man in the middle of the picture. "Dominic died in a chopper explosion that injured my father. The injuries dad sustained took years off his life. He had enough life to marry mom, and have me. And a few flying lessons as well as…other things. One you said you were going to have packed away."

"The cello? Your dad played that?" Miley asked.

"And I know a few songs myself on it." Sera said with a sense of pride. "Dad tended to serenade an eagle whenever it came by his cabin. Tried to get her to trust him. Make her understand that he wouldn't hurt her if she got too close."

"So he played cello for an eagle. Different." Sera agreed and mentioned that she might do some songs of her own. Miley then looked at Sera and then said "I'm sorry, I knew the cello would get a reaction, but I didn't know how much of one until you left." Sera waved her hand as if saying "Don't worry about it. If you want I could probably play a little something before you leave."

"Maybe." Miley said as she looked at the photo and heard a rustling in the background. Both she and Sera got up to look and they saw a pregnant doe among the brush. So pregnant she looked like she might have delivered at any time. "Wow." Miley said looking at the doe as she was eating roughage for herself and her foal due to be born. "I'd almost forgotten what it was like, being out here, in the woods. The peace it brings."

"You probably have been in the city too long." Sera said as an idea came to Miley's mind. "Maybe we can still save the way the cabin was meant to be with your dad." Sera wondered how that could be done.

"Let's get back. I want to run it by you while we have time." Miley and Sera ran back to the cabin to run the idea past her father and Aunt Roxanne. They were fighting the clock though. Mikayla was due to arrive in a few days.

But yet as they made their way back Miley and Sera felt like they had been doing something they should have done a long time ago. They were connecting. And everyone was glad they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They only had a few days, but everyone agreed with how the cabin should have been made to look. Miley arranged to have enough of her stuff brought forward to make it look like Hannah lived at the Hawke cabin, and some decorating was done to make it look like it was Hannah's home, but without taking away the elements that made it the home of Stringfellow Hawke. In fact, as Miley looked around she found herself identifying with a lot of the elements that made it the Hawke home. The peace, the tranquility, the culture. It reminded Miley of Tennessee, and even though she was a big pop star she never wanted to lose what she was before.

In a way Sera reminded Miley of who she was. And while there may have been some differences between Hawke and Stewart mentality, there were similarities as well. And it was those similarities that were built on as the cabin was made into the home of Hannah Montana.

Next morning Sera and Roxanne flew the chopper back to pick up Mikayla, her manager Margo, Colin Lassiter and his camera crew. Colin and the camera crew had been waiting patiently at the Santini Air hangar. Mikayla and Margo were pouting up a storm wondering when their ride to Hannah's home would get here. To pass the time Colin decided to do a 'pre show interview' with Mikayla, an opportunity Mikayla readily took. Any time before a camera was a good time for her as Mikayla flashed her smile and went into her 'Hannah's best friend act'. "So Mikayla, you looking forward to seeing Hannah's home?"

"Oh yes I am." Mikayla said. "I can't believe Hannah didn't invite me before. I mean us being such good friends and all. But I do wonder why she had us meet at an airfield for us to go to her home."

"That's because the only way to get to Hannah's home is by chopper." A voice said in the background. Everyone turned to see Roxanne walking up to the group and offer introductions. "Hi, I'm Roxanne Hawke. I own the chopper service that will be taking you to Hannah's home."

"Roxanne Hawke?" Margo asked. "But the service said Santini Air."

"My husband was good friends with Mr. Santini before he died." Roxanne explained. "He willed the air service to him, and when my husband died I inherited it." For a moment Margo wondered if Roxanne wasn't some sort of black widow but Colin looked at Roxanne and wondered if he hadn't seen her before.

"Do I know you?" Colin asked. "I just have a feeling I've seen you before." Roxanne just blushed and said "Probably not. I don't travel in popular circles." Mentally Roxanne added _Anymore._

Just then Sera walked up as a helicopter was being wheeled out. "Completed the pre flight check mom. Mr. Lassiter can load up his equipment, and any other baggage that need to be stowed." Sera flashed a look at Mikayla on the word 'baggage' which made Mikayla wonder if the last line wasn't a dig at her. Roxanne pointed towards the chopper and said "Mr. Lassiter your ride awaits."

"Thank you Ms. Hawke." Colin said as the crew loaded up the chopper and Mikayla loaded up her luggage. Sera looked at Mikayla for a few seconds and Mikayla turned and said "Look you are really creeping me out. Could you please not stare at me?"

"Sorry." Sera said. "I have to see if all the things said about you are true." Mikayla wondered what Sera meant by that. "What things?"

"Something about plastic tone deaf toads. Couldn't quite get the details." Mikayla was taken aback by the comment as Mikayla looked into Sera's eyes-well as much as she could through the lenses of sunglasses. "Do you know who I am? Huh? Do you know what I do to people like you?"

Sera then took off her glasses giving Mikayla the Hawke glare, Roxanne then went to her daughter's side and said "Come on Sera reign it in, get in the cockpit and start the chopper up when everything is loaded. Sera then walked towards the chopper as flight hands loaded in the baggage, FAA regulations however didn't qualify Mikayla to be stowed with baggage to Sera's dismay. Margo however went to Roxanne and asked "Is it safe having a kid fly?"

"Hey, that kid has been flying since she was potty trained. She was taught by the best." Roxanne said. "You're in safe hands with her." Margo hoped Roxanne was right as Margo made her way to the chopper. Colin and the camera crew were already in the back and Mikayla took the front seat. Sera sat in the pilot's seat and started up the chopper. She looked at Mikayla and asked "Shouldn't you be in the back with the rest of the baggage?"

"I am not baggage. I am a teen pop sensation. Loved by millions." Mikayla said in response. Sera considered Mikayla's words and said "Millions of what?"

Any other words Mikayla had to say were drowned out with the chopper engines starting. "Hope this thing gets off the ground." Sera said as the rotors started to turn. "Okay cinch in everyone. We're off." Sera lifted back on the collective and the chopper lifted off the ground.

Roxanne watched as the chopper flew away. Mikayla was going to be in for quite a trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight only lasted one hour, but it seemed longer with Margo asking "Are we there yet?" over and over every ten minutes. Mikayla knew what Margo was trying to do. She was trying to anger Sera hoping to get a reaction from her. Sera however kept her calm as she flew the chopper, not giving in to any frustration she might feel at Margo's aggravation.

"Everyone be careful this is going to be a sharp turn." Sera said as she banked the chopper hard to the right where both Mikayla and Margo were sitting. Both looked wide eyed as the turn made it look like the ground was coming in hard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikayla screamed as she thought she saw the ground rushing in until Sera brought the chopper back under control. "Sorry about the sharp turn Mr. Lassiter. You know how wind factors can be."

"I'll take your word for it." Colin said as the camera crew made sure their belts were tight. They didn't have any farther to go as thay finally made it to the cabin that was the 'home' of Hannah Montana. "Mr. Lassiter you might want to get a good aerial shot of this." Sera called out.

Colin than motioned for the camera man by him to do just that as he pulled out a video camera and shot some footage of the cabin as they came in on approach. "Wow, I didn't think Hannah lived so far out of the way." Colin said. "No wonder she's so hard to find."

"It helps that the paparazzi also don't want to make the hike here." Sera said. "They wouldn't want to mess up their hundred dollar shoes, or fight the grizzlies on the way up." Mikayla looked at Sera wide eyed. "Grizzlies?"

"Grizzlies, deer, even a few bears and wilderness snakes. All sorts of wild life. Hannah finds it gets her back closer to nature." Sera said. Colin then asked "We've met Hannah's manager, as well as her bodyguard and circle of friends." Colin shivered at the thought of Roxy and how she almost tackled Colin one time for getting too close to Hannah. "What are you to Hannah?"

"I'm her pilot." Sera said. "Newly added to her staff. Hannah met me, liked how I flew and besides I think I send a pretty good 'Girl Power' message if you know what I mean." Mikayla almost thought of an insult where she was going to compare Hannah's choice of pilot to how well she sung, but the words never came. What came out of Mikayla's mouth was "A girl that flies choppers?" indicating that she was impressed with Sera, even if she was hating her as much as she hated Hannah .

"And other aircraft." Sera added. "And before you ask I am licensed. Trained by my father and uncle. Got my license as soon as I could. Been flying since I was old enough to walk. Now hold on we're coming in for a landing." Sera brought the chopper down and landed on the helicopter pad on the lake. Once the chopper was set down Hannah waved from the porch of the cabin and then walked out to greet her guests.

"Colin!" Hannah said as she came to the chopper pad all open armed and hugs. She even welcomed Mikayla who returned the greeting with a smile. "So glad you asked Colin to show off my home Mikayla."

"Well I figured if I showed the world mine it was only fair to show the world yours." Hannah laughed a little at Mikayla's comment as the two hugged. During the embrace Mikayla whispered "What did you tell your pilot?"

"The truth. That you sing like a tone deaf toad and are in dire need of lessons. And she agreed with me." Mikayla pouted briefly and said "Bra stuffer."

"Bean pole."

"Bottle blonde!"

"Banshee."

"Ladies please." Sera said breaking up the hug. "While I sure feel the love here I think this is about seeing Hannah's home isn't it?" Hannah was back to being all smiles and said "Yeah, let's go everyone. My home awaits." Soon everyone made it up the path to the cabin. The crew carried the equipment while Margo carried Mikayla's luggage.

Mikayla had a lot of luggage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finding places for people to sleep Colin set up the camera in the main room. Mikayla took the room Roxanne slept in when she was there, and Colin slept in a second room. Oliver-aka Mike Stanly III (and hopefully the last)-and Lily-aka Lola Luftnagle-kept their room while Robbie Ray took one of the fold out couches. The crew also did the same.

The camera crew were set up in the main room of the cabin with Hannah standing behind the bar all ready to go. Off to the side Lola, Robbie Ray, Sera and Lola all watched to offer support. The camera man then called out "And in five…four….three….two…."

"Welcome everyone I'm Colin Lassiter hosting another edition of 'Homes of the Superstars'. Today we're here at the mountain home of teen pop sensation Hannah Montana." Hannah stood behind the drink bar all smiles and waves as the camera turned to her. "Thank you for having us at your home Hannah."

"No problem Colin. In fact if it hadn't been for Mikayla recommending that you do your next show here why I wouldn't have had the chance to invite you." Hannah shot a look at Mikayla who stood off in the corner giving a sly little finger wave as if she was almost proud to be putting Hannah on the spot like she was. A pride that was only short lived as she felt Robbie Ray glaring at her, which she didn't mind. But then she felt Sera's eyes glaring at her, which she did mind. Every time Sera glared at Mikayla it seemed like Mikayla was having her grave walked on, and she wasn't even dead yet.

"You may not be dead but your career will be soon if you don't go beyond one hit." Sera whispered in Mikayla's ear. Mikayla couldn't help but shiver at that remark, especially the tone Sera said it in. For a moment Mikayla couldn't wonder who to hate more. Hannah or Hannah's pilot.

Needless to say she turned her attention back to the interview with Hannah showing off the drink rack behind the bar. "Here's where I keep my fruit juices." Hannah said showing off the former wine rack. "Since I'm obviously too young to drink I can't have wine. So I make sure I have plenty of fruit drinks instead."

"But surely you must have some wine." Mikayla said from the distance trying to get her composure back and put Hannah on the spot. Robbie Ray stepped in knowing what Mikayla was intending and said "There is wine. In the basement cellar, which I have the key to. Since I am the responsible adult I keep the key until Hannah turns to legal drinking age."

"And I respect my father's decision." Hannah said. "I tried booze once, I can gladly, and honestly say I'll wait till I'm older to have another sip." Colin then gave a speech about how Hannah was refusing to give in to the temptations of alcohol when Mikayla felt some eyes on her. Eyes that were not Sera's.

Mikayla looked down and saw Tet II looking up her skirt. _What the?_ she thought as she saw puppy dog eyes looking between her legs, and was quickly being grossed out. _Is this dog a pervert or something?_

She thought about blabbing about how Hannah's dog was a pervert but she felt Sera's eyes behind her as if silently telling her 'don't even think about it'. Mikayla then decided covering up her skirt would be a better choice. She didn't think it would have been a good idea to get on this girl's bad side, as she was spooky enough as it was.

In the background Lola snickered at Mikayla's discomfort. Tet II walked up to Lola and Lola petted the dog. "Good boy Tet. Way to look up someone else's dress other than mine."

Hannah had shown the main living room and kitchen with dining room as she made her way up to her own room where her clothes were. All the while Colin looked at the portraits adorning the wall. Portraits that looked like they belonged in a museum. "Whoa Hannah nice art." Colin said looking at all the portraits.

"Thanks Colin. They came with the place." Hannah said. "And I will admit I like looking at them. They give a sense of….culture. But this wall is my favorite." Hannah then went over and looked at another wall which had a different set of pictures. Pictures of Hannah's family that were known of. Every relative from Uncle Earl, to Aunt Pearl, to Aunt Dolly to Trudy Stewart, to even Robbie Ray and Jackson were there. Every one of them appearing in Hannah's life at one point or another.

Also on the wall were pictures of Sera's family. Her father Stringfellow, her mother Roxanne and her uncle St. John, not to mention family friend Dominic Santini. A family was just as much Hannah's family as they were Sera's. And Hannah was proud to have the Hawkes as part of her family. Even the ones she never knew.

"This wall is where I keep pictures of my family." Hannah said. She pointed to one with her father and her in disguise indicating that it was one taken at a concert. "This is my Uncle Earl who lived his rock star dream one night. My Aunt Dolly, My grandmaw, my Aunt Roxanne,…"

"Roxanne Marvel?" Colin asked recognizing the picture. "Your aunt was Country sensation Roxanne Marvel? The one who performed songs like 'Curse of love' and 'Out of the Sky?' That Roxanne Marvel?"

"Yeah." Hannah said knowing that Aunt Roxanne kept her own identity away from the public as well. "This cabin belonged to the man she later married. Not her first husband, her second. Then Roxanne decided to turn it over to me."

"I'm curious." Colin then said. "The woman who ran the chopper service reminds me of Roxanne Marvel. Is that her?" Hannah thought for a moment and shook her head 'no'. "Sorry Colin."

"So am I." Colin said. "I loved hearing her song 'Out of the sky'. People played that song over and over. Became a popular favorite."

"I know." Mike said. "I'm not exactly a country music fan, but I listened to some of her music, and I can see where Hannah gets some of her charm and looks from." Robbie Ray went to Mike and asked in a hard tone "Anything wrong with country music?"

Mike looked at Robbie Ray and flashed his smile. "No, as a matter of fact one of my favorite songs of all time is Achy Breaky Heart, and I was appalled at all the parodies they did of it. I mean 'Achy Breaky Song'? Please. And on that Bugs Bunny cartoon? 'Empty Hollow Head'? Poor taste."

The next thing Mike knew was Robbie Ray putting his hand on Mike's shoulder and giving him a scary smile. "You don't want to know how long I have tried to forget those. Be glad you're not my son." Mike then gulped wondering if what he was feeling was what it felt like to have Sera glaring at someone.

Hannah continued to show Colin around the cabin leading up to her room. Awards adorned the wall, racks of Hannahwear were hung from the ceiling on special racks, and in the center of it all was Hannah's bed. "Wow Hannah if it weren't for your clothes and awards one wouldn't think this was your home."

"I know. But I like it here." Hannah explained. "It's so peaceful, allows me to be close to my true feelings you know. Who I am, what I hope to be. And be away from the hustle and bustle of the real world if you know what I mean."

"But what about internet? Or TV?" Mikayla asked as if challenging Hannah, who had the feeling this wasn't her 'home'. "I mean this place seems to be so far from an electric grid. How can you keep in contact with your fannahs if you live here away from everybody?"

Hannah picked up on the challenge made and responded. "House is connected to a generator, and a lot of things here are run by batteries. Especially a Ham Radio off to the side I use whenever I need my pilot to pick me up." Hannah explained as she pointed to the old radio on the side. "As for how I connect with my fans modernly well I have this"

Hannah then pulled out her Hannah laptop and set it on the table before her. "Cell phone card in my Hannah laptop allows me contact to my fans worldwide. Fans anywhere in the world can talk to me here. Or anywhere I am on tour. And I get to download TV shows from the internet too. My favorite is Barney Bipman's review show."

Mikayla cringed at the mention of music critic Barney Bipman. The squinty eyed critic basically trashed Mikayla and gave Hannah a ringing endorsement, especially after Hannah had one of the worst performances she ever had with that old fat bald guy on guitar. Looking around Mikayla tried to find something else to challenge Hannah on.

"Wait. What about a musical instrument to play songs on?" Mikayla asked. "I don't see a piano here."

"What do you think this guitar is for?" Hannah asked pulling out a guitar by the bed. Sera said her father played the guitar once or twice, but his favorite instrument had always been the cello he serenaded the eagle with. Hannah then played a few chords on the guitar as if trying out a new song that still had a ways to go. "Still working on it, thinking of calling it East Northumberland High."

"I'm sure it will be a hit Hannah." Colin said. Mikayla looked around to see if there was anything else to challenge Hannah on and saw a cello down the stairs by the fireplace, which she picked up. "What about this? You don't look like a cello player."

Sera stepped behind Mikayla and glared at the pompous pop princess. "That's mine. Hannah lets me keep it here as it belonged to my father." Sera's voice had daggers in it as the scared Mikayla decided discretion was the better part of valor, and backed away.

"We may see more of the cello later." Hannah said. "Right now I'd just like to show you something." Hannah then led the crew outside to show them the observation area. She wanted to show Colin something away from the pop star hubbub and let people see something that allowed them to take a breath for a few seconds.

Hannah wanted to let the world see something peaceful.

Mikayla followed pouting wondering what dirt there was to get on Hannah. All the while Sera kept her gaze locked on Mikayla, who immediately felt uncomfortable under Sera's gaze. _She's worse than Hannah's bodyguard._ Mikayla thought. _At least she was mean and showed it._

"I don't have to be loud to show how mean I can be." Sera said picking up Mikayla's thought. "Sometimes a quiet mean is more unsettling that a loud mean." Mikayla was left looking wide eyed at Sera. _How did she do that?_ she asked herself. _She's not a mind reader is she?_

Mikayla got no answer as she followed Colin, Margo, the crew, Mikayla, Lola, Robbie Ray and Mike to the observation cage where she and Sera once talked. Once inside Hannah looked out the slot where the doe walked by.

"I like coming here." Hannah said looking out at the forest. "I saw a pregnant doe here once. Might have foaled by now." Everyone seemed to enjoy the moments, except for Mikayla who was getting impatient.

"When are we going to see something?" Mikayla asked not hiding her irritation. Hannah shrugged off Mikayla's annoyance and answered "Well sometimes you don't see anything at all. Just being here with the peace and quiet is more than enough." Sure enough most of the group enjoyed the quiet especially as they took turns with the binoculars as they looked out at the scenery. The mountains, forests and other wild life.

"This place truly is beautiful." Lola said as she held the binoculars. "I'm glad Hannah made this her home."

"It reminds me a lot of Tennessee." Robbie Ray added. "It helps to get back in touch with nature."

"And away from a lot of things." Mike said. "Being here makes me realize I've not been with my mom in a while. When I get home….oh I might as well call her now." Mike then picked up his cell phone and dialed his mom's number. "Hello mom?"

"I think Mike will be on the phone a while." Hannah said as he camera guy then caught movement heading towards the party and crossing the observation cage. It was the doe mentioned before, with its foal trailing behind.

"Now that is just beautiful." Colin said. Everyone, except for Mikayla and Margo, agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone made their way back to the cabin Colin was thanking Hannah for showing him and his crew around her home. "Thank you for letting us see your home Hannah. It truly is a down home place for a down home girl."

"No problem Colin, but we're not done yet." Hannah said. Colin wondered what else there was to see. "Not done yet? What else is there Hannah?" Colin couldn't help but ask.

The answer came in the form of Sera with her father's cello. "My pilot would like to play a little something. It's in memory of her father." Colin looked intrigued as Sera explained. "My dad often serenaded an eagle. He wanted her to trust him. Make sure he wouldn't hurt her if she got close. Every now and then an eagle appears around here, and I serenade it just to let it know there's nothing to worry about here."

Sera then picked up the cello and took it to the dock where the chopper was sitting. Colin and the camera crew followed wondering what was going to be played. Hannah was about to follow but Mikayla stopped her. "I don't know how you pulled this off Hannah, but I know this isn't your house."

Hannah looked at Mikayla and said "I know this isn't my house. This house was given to me by a relative who wanted me to have a place to live. I always said that. Besides what business is it of yours where I live anyway?"

"You're hiding something Hannah. Somehow I just know you're hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is." Hannah backed away from Mikayla's vow and said "What would I have to hide?"

"This isn't over Hannah." Mikayla said as she got in Hannah's face. "I'll find out your secret and humiliate you with it. You hear me? This isn't over." So focused on Hannah was Mikayla she didn't notice Sera, until she felt her presence right behind her and was chilled by it.

Sera hovered over Mikayla's shoulder causing the pop princess to turn around to look in the face of Hannah's pilot. "It is for now. Now will you shut up?" Sera said as she then took off her sunglasses showing off her family's 'glare'. She then completed her sentence. "Or do you want to know what will happen next?"

Mikayla decided she would shut up and walked outside. Hannah went to Sera's side and said "You're going to have to teach me that."

"Family secret." Sera said as she walked over and picked up the bow. "Can't play without this." Hannah just let forth a small smile and said "Good thing I'm family." Hannah then followed Sera outside to the dock where she would play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robbie Ray, Margo, Lola and Mike were standing on the patio with Colin and the camera crew as Sera walked to the waiting chair and sat down. Mikayla stood next to Margo as Hannah stood next to her father and friends. Sera placed the cello close to her and brought her bow across the strings.

"This is a song my father taught me as a kid." Sera said as she then played the song taught to her years ago. A melody used to serenade the eagle that came to the cabin that may have been gone now, but another eagle filled the skies, one that still heard the same song. Sera ran the bow across the strings bringing forth a beautiful harmony that seemed to emit a sad sound, but for those watching with interest it was the most beautiful music they ever heard.

"Wow dad. I didn't know Sera had such talent." Hannah said as she listened to Sera play. Robbie Ray explained "According to Roxanne Sera got her talent from her father, not that her mom didn't have any musical ability herself, but she just takes after her dad when it comes to music."

"Does that mean Sera can sing?" Lola asked. Robbie Ray said "Probably, but it's a talent she never really explored." Hannah looked at Sera as she played the cello and wondered what kind of pop star she could have been, and then realized Sera probably would not have been happy as a pop star. Orchestra and cello would have been more her cup of tea.

Hannah also made reference to introduce Sera to a boy in Boston that was cute. He played in an orchestra himself, and could probably use a date. Just then a screech was heard in the air. An eagle came out of the cloud back. Sera gave a slight smile and resumed playing.

The eagle flew on down and came to rest on a nearby branch as it seemed to listen to Sera play. Sera continued playing for a few more minutes then brought the music to an end. Everyone then clapped at the end, and the eagle then flew away.

"Sorry." Hannah said. "Didn't mean to scare it away. It's just that….we loved your song." Mikayla however gave a look that said 'Speak for yourself. That was so boring.'

Sera then said "It's okay Hannah. The eagle is not used to applause. Still if there's anyone you should be apologizing to, it's the eagle."

Colin came to Sera and gave his two cents. "That was beautiful Miss Hawke. You have some real talent there." Sera said "Thanks, but I just do that to honor my father's memory. He did that all the time, serenade an eagle."

"Well I think we should honor him then." Robbie Ray said as he brought forth a tray of fruit drinks that rested on the side. Everyone took one. Even Margo and Mikayla. Soon they all raised their glasses and Robbie Ray gave a toast, even if some didn't mean it. "To Stringfellow Hawke. May his spirit live on through his family. Immediate and extended."

Mikayla and Margo seemed to snicker at the mention of Sera's father's name. This got a glare from both Sera AND Hannah. Not to mention Robbie Ray. Mikayla and Margo both blushed and finished the toast. Sera then whispered to Hannah "You catch on quick."

"I had a good teacher." Hannah said with a smile. Then they all drank their drinks in remembrance of Sera's father, whose home they were now in and who lived on through his daughter. A daughter Hannah thought was pretty cool.

"You know that's not the only song I was taught." Sera said. Everyone turned and wondered what Sera meant. She then picked up the bow and started playing a different song than the eagle's serenade.

It was one of Hannah's songs called 'Bigger than us', which Hannah found impressive-yet different. Never would she have thought her songs could have been played on a cello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning Colin and Mikayla were getting ready to head back to L.A. Mikayla insisted another pilot come pick them up as she didn't want to fly back with the 'creepy freak' anymore than she had to. After calling on the Ham Radio, and sending Sera back to the hangar Roxanne arranged for another pilot to come pick them up and Sera flew back to the cabin with the second pilot-a young man named Keith Hanson-to take Colin, Mikayla and company back. Hannah decided to let Robbie Ray, Lola and Oliver to sleep in as Mikayla couldn't leave fast enough.

Camera crews loaded their equipment as they got a lot of footage of Hannah's home. Mikayla also loaded her luggage, which mysteriously got lighter as most of it was mauled by a visiting bear the night before. How it got outside no one was sure, but Mikayla did notice Lola and Mike snickering as Mikayla walked by with only one bag.

"Well Hannah. This was a most interesting visit. I hope to see you back on the charts soon." Colin said. Hannah answered back with "Don't worry Colin, you'll see me there soon." Mikayla was about to comment, but Sera looked in her direction. Mikayla then got into the chopper and clammed up. Sera then gave the signal to the other pilot that it was okay to lift off.

The chopper started up and flew away. Hannah and Sera waved as it left. "I thought she'd never leave." Hannah said.

"I can see why you hate her." Sera said. "She's so….plastic."

"And two faced?" Hannah asked. Sera then said "Two faced doesn't bother me all that much. I've met some good people that have been two faced liars." Hannah looked at her cousin and asked "Was that a compliment or a dig?"

"Definitely a compliment." Sera said as she hugged Hannah. "Thanks for not throwing dad away."

"No problem." Hannah said as she thought of Stringfellow Hawke and meeting him at that reunion years ago. "You know, he said something to me-don't let the world take my smile. I never knew what he meant by that, but I think, after having Mikayla here I can see what he meant."

Sera considered Hannah's words and said "Dad probably was thinking a little more extreme." Hannah considered her cousin's words and then looked back at the cabin. "If you want we can change the cabin back." Sera paused for a second and then said "No you keep it for now. Besides I think dad would have liked it that his spirit is kept alive thanks to you."

Hannah nodded. "I'd like to think so. Still I think it's best I head back to Malibu as soon as I can. My real life waits for me there. Still that doesn't mean we can't enjoy a little time here." Sera nodded in agreement as she and Hannah walked back to the cabin looking to enjoy the quiet, but not for too long.

Hannah may have shown off her home, but Miley Stewart had to go back to hers. Especially since Jackson was alone, and who knew what he was doing at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning the helicopter, with Keith Hanson behind the controls again, came to get Miley's party as it set down at Van Nuys with Roxanne and Jackson waiting. When the rotors were shut down Jackson rushed to greet his sister and father. "I saw it Colin's special on T.V." Jackson said giving Miley a hug. "You totally blew Mikayla's house out of the water."

"Really?" Miley asked. Roxanne walked up and said "Really really. People are saying that they like Hannah's cabin over Mikayla's castle. The simple life for a simple popstar."

"That's great." Lily said hugging Miley. "Guess you'll have even more reason to go back huh?" Miley nodded and Sera explained. "I've decided to let Miley have the cabin mom. Hannah needs a good hideaway. Besides I think dad would have agreed."

Roxanne nodded as she looked at her daughter. "I knew you'd warm up to Miley sooner or later. You only cop a major attitude to those you really like." Everyone looked at Roxanne curiously. "You mean all that attitude and glaring was her way of saying she liked us?" Oliver asked.

"Not for Mikayla." Sera said. "She deserved every bit of attitude I gave her. But you guys…well….I only do it to keep a distance. I let too many people in then I don't lose them later." Miley looked at her cousin curious about what Sera meant saying "New favorite cousin say what?"

Roxanne then explained. "Her father lost a lot of people close to him. His parents, women he loved, for a while even his own brother, so he kept walls around himself. A few times he'd bring them down…like he did for me. Sera picked up his habit."

"Sorry Miley." Sera said. "I guess it's the Hawke mentality." Miley then said "Well you also have a little Stewart in you as well so you just have to visit us more often and have a dose of Stewart mentality. Perhaps even come to Tennessee again when we visit family."

"As long as I fly." Miley agreed with Sera's request and hugged her cousin. "Take care cus." Sera nodded and gave a small smile. "You too."

Roxanne then gave Miley a bottle of wine. "For when you turn sixteen or eighteen. Or any special occasion that happens by." Miley thanked Roxanne and hugged her aunt. "Thanks Aunt Roxanne."

"All right the Stewart family car is here and ready to go." Robbie Ray said as he stood by the car that brought them to the airport. Everyone loaded their luggage and got in. Miley was the last to get in as she waved to her aunt and cousin. Sera especially. Sera waved back as Miley entered.

Robbie Ray then started the car and the Stewarts were soon gone from the fields of Santini Air. Roxanne watched the empty space and then said "I wish I could have told them everything."

"We can't mom." Sera said. "I know you wanted to get back in touch with your family, but still….there are things they don't need to know. Especially Miley."

Roxanne nodded knowing full well the world her husband had been part of. A world Miley and Robbie Ray didn't need to be part of, nor Miley's friends. She just hoped the world of Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana could be kept separate from the world Roxanne and Sera were part of.

A world that went beyond Santini Air. A world of secrecy and shadow dating all the way back to the 1980's.

And a super helicopter Sera's father once flew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a shadowy room a file was dropped in the lap of someone. A person of clout and importance. "What is this?" the man asked.

"We have been monitoring all broadcasts. The name has appeared again." The man listened to his aide speak and asked where they got the reference. "You won't believe it sir." As he turned on the television. On it was an episode of celebrity homes with Hannah Montana showing people around her home. The agitation of the man clearly was showing.

"What does a show about a teen pop singer showing around her house have anything to do with Stringfellow Hawke?" the man asked. The aide said "The house Miss Montana is showing belonged to Hawke, and Montana's pilot is the daughter of Hawke." Suddenly awareness filled the man's eyes. "So you're saying that Airwolf might be in the hands of Hawke's daughter? And that Hannah Montana is our way to find it?"

"I know it sounds stupid sir, placing everything on finding Airwolf in the hands of a fifteen year old pop singer. But with Airwolf, can we turn down any lead? No matter how ridiculous it sounds?" The man sat thinking and immediately had his answer. 'No they could not'.

Airwolf was designed to be the ultimate weapon of all time. True the computer systems Airwolf employed may have been obsolete by today's standards, but there were still secrets Airwolf had that were ahead of their time. Some believed the helicopter could think as it learned from each battle. Not to mention being able to carry fourteen different weapons and go to MACH 1, if not faster. And it would not have surprised the man in shadows to find that the computer had received upgrades to keep it on par with today's modern systems. "Very well, monitor the situation. And if necessary plan to bring in Hannah Montana for questioning."

"Could she know of Airwolf's location?" the aide asked. The man just chuckled and said "No, probably not. But involving Hannah may bring out those involved in Airwolf. And it is them I want, as well as the chopper itself. Hannah Montana is just collateral damage. Now get me all information you can on her. Even any you are not supposed to have."

"At once sir." The aide said leaving his supervisor sitting in the dark. He figured there would be other parties monitoring information on Stringfellow Hawke and Airwolf, and that they too would be watching the Hannah broadcast thinking the same thing. Using Hannah to get the most advanced helicopter in the world.

The man, known as John Bradford Horn, planned to get it before any hostile powers, terrorist groups, or even U.S. Government factions got it first. And he planned to use it to further his own ends. Looking at the picture of a smiling Hannah Horn let his mind race.

"You my little princess will be the key to my kingdom." Horn said. "No matter what I have to do to get it."

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER**

_Author's Note:For those wondering this story crosses with an episode of Airwolf called 'Out of the Sky' which was a second season episode that aired during the 1985-1986 season. It starred Misty Rowe as Roxanne Marvel and a lot of what was mentioned in this story came from that episode, with some omissions._

_As for what the show 'Airwolf' was, it was a show created by Donald Bellisario about a man named Stringfellow Hawke, played by original Hollywood bad boy Jan Michael Vincent, who possessed a super helicopter in order to get the U.S. Government to find his brother St. John (pronounced sinjin) who was MIA in Vietnam. Also rounding out the cast was Alex Cord who played Michael Coldsmith Briggs III-codenamed Archangel the deputy director of an intelligence agency called 'The Firm'who employed the most beautiful women to serve as government agents. He also provided support to Hawke in exchange for flying the helicopter Airwolf on missions of National Interest. Ernest Borgnine played Hawke's friend Dominic Santini who helped Hawke fly Airwolf, and Jean Bruce Scott played pilot Caitlin O'Shaughnessy another pilot that crewed Airwolf on occasion._

_The chopper itself was created by a man named Charles Henry Moffet (played by David Hemmings) who was so mad a scientist he made Dr. Drakken from Kim Possible look like a humanitarian by comparison. Moffet stole the Airwolf chopper and took it to Libya, leading Hawke to try to get it back. Hawke did so and the show then revolved around Hawke's use of the chopper and other powers and individuals looking to get Airwolf back for their own gains._

_The show lasted four seasons with Vincent, Cord, and Borgnine in the first three, which aired on CBS.. Jean Bruce Scott joined during season 2. When Season 4 happened it aired on the USA network with Barry Van Dyke playing St. John and a new cast flying the chopper consisting of Michelle Scarabelli as Jo Santini and Gerald Wyn Davies from Forever Knight as Major Mike Rivers. Season 4 would be the last season as Airwolf needed a fourth season to round out a syndication package._

_As to why I would think of doing a Hannah Montana/Airwolf crossover, well I thought it would be kind of fun. I thought the character of Roxanne Marvel from the episode 'Out of the Sky' could have some connections to Miley's family and thought that perhaps she might have married Stringfellow Hawke at some point and had a daughter. The first story, which has Hannah at the Hawke cabin serves as an introduction to the world of the Hawkes, but there's more story to tell if anyone wants me to tell it._

_I have a feeling there could be more adventures to be had here. Adventures even Miley wouldn't even think of having. And if anyone wants to check out episodes of Airwolf they can get them on DVD, or there are sites where you can download them, don't know where though._

_Anyway read and review, and let me know if you want to see more adventures. This is only a first story. There are more that can be told here._

_John_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank God I don't have to film in Antarctica anymore

**Disclaimer:Hannah is still the property of Disney and It's a Laugh Productions. Airwolf is still the property of Universal and Bellisarius Productions.**

_Thank God I don't have to film in Antarctica anymore._ thought Jake Ryan as he made his way across the movie set to shoot his next scene with his co-star Mikayla. On location shooting for his film was completed and he was glad to have been able to leave Antarctica.

But having to spend so much time with Mikayla, even off camera, Jake found the penguins to be better company.

His mind kept flashing back to the three months filming in Antacrtica. Mikayla always whining for a snuggle. "Jakey my hot chocolate is cold could you warm it up with me? Jakey, my imitation fur has a hole in it giving me a draft could you keep me warm while I patch it up?" A shopping list of excuses. His least favorit was "Jakey I'm cold, can we share body heat?"

Not too subtle there. When Antarctica filming ended Jake was happy to be back in California, and looked to touch base with Miley.

Jake saw the 'Homes of the Superstars' special on Hannah Montana's home, and he was glad Miley found a good place. And the way it was decorated with art and family photos, mixed in with her pop star image really painted a new layer to Hannah. Jake wondered just where it was Miley got her cabin from in the first place. He decided to call Miley and see what was up.

"Hey Miley." Jake said. "How you doing?"

"Jake?" Miley asked on the other end of the phone. "I….when did you get back?"

"A few days ago." Jake answered. "I saw your home special. Where did you get a cabin anyway?" Miley quickly explained what all had happened, and how Mikayla wanted to show up Hannah. Jake seemed to understand what had happened. "I should have asked you to come with me to Antarctica. For the movie…not…."

"I know." Miley answered understanding what Jake was trying to say. Jake went into a list of Mikayla's antics and then said "Using Mikayla was the worst decision I could have made."

"Ya think?" Miley asked. Jake then decided to change the subject. "So you got a new pilot huh? Who is she?"

"Not interested in you." Miley answered. "And I'm not just saying that. She told me so." After a pause Miley then said "She's my godmother's sister's daughter. Which kind of makes her an extended cousin."

"Saw her play the cello. Nice." Miley smiled at Jake's compliment. "Yeah, I'm a guitar girl myself." Jake then asked "So what are you up to right now?"

"I'm in Utah believe it or not." Miley answered. "Shooting a video with some local talent. Sera flew me up with Roxy. There was a contest where some lucky kids from a local high school would take part. The winner was a girl named Sharpay Evans. Good actress, great drama, but…."

"You would have preferred someone else?" Jake asked. Miley said "Yeah. There were two kids here I was talking to. I'd have loved it if it was them instead of Sharpay. They wouldn't have wanted to fly the chopper in." Jake was wide eyed upon hearing that. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, big haired blonde girl suddenly decides she can fly. People are trying to talk her out of it now." Jake said "I hope they succeed."

"I hope so too." Miley said. "I have to get back to the set now. I'll talk to you later Jake." Jake then said "Yeah bye." And both hung up.

Jake then walked towards the sound stage when he felt like he was being watched. Not 'fan watched' or 'paparazzi watched'. This was a different sort of watched. It was an 'intent to harm' kind of watched. Like someone was looking to hurt him. Seeing the chief of security for the studio lot Jake went up to him. "Hey Mr. Ryan what can I do for you?"

"Can you beef up security?" Jake asked the security chief. "I just have this feeling someone is here that shouldn't be." After a pause Jake added "And no I'm not talking about Mikayla."

"Sure thing Mr. Ryan." The chief said as he put out a call for more guards. "Thanks man." Jake said as he went back to the shooting stage. Just then Mikayla came walking up waving. "Hi Mikayla." Jake said trying to sound pleased to see her.

"Hi Jakey." Mikayla said hanging on Jake's arm. He tried to sound pleased to see her and tried to strike up conversation, but the topic turned towards the 'Homes of the Superstars' special that was on covering Hannah Montana's home. "Saw you on Hannah's tour of her home. She doesn't seem to have a bad place."

Mikayla shot Jake a look that said '_You've gotta be kidding.'_ Then she went into her tirade. "I don't think that's Hannah's place. I think that place belongs to that creepy pilot she's got." Jake remembered seeing the girl Hannah got as her pilot. Creepy yes, but Jake also thought she was kind of cute. He wondered what it would take to melt the icy heart of Serafina Hawke, and reminded himself to ask Miley about her sometime. He also wondered who named their kid 'Serafina' anyway.

"What are you going to do Mikayla? I mean it looks like you're going out of your way to humiliate Hannah. What are you trying to accomplish?" Mikayla answered Jake's question. "I'm trying to show the world what a fake Hannah really is. I mean she sings like a screeching banshee. Her chest is so flat. Her hair is probably a wig." Jake tried to hide a smirk at that remark knowing full well Hannah definitely wore a wig. "Good luck Mikayla." Jake said as he patted Mikayla's shoulder and made his way towards the parking lot. Mikayla pouted for a few seconds then headed towards her own studio where her video shoot was getting ready to happen.

Jake shook Mikayla out of her mind when he felt himself being tackled to the ground. Looking around he saw three security guards holding him down. Jake tried to fight out of the holds remembering the training he had from Zombie Slayer, but he couldn't move to use the moves. These guys seemed like professional fighters.

Too professional to even be security guards. Jake even noticed the guns on their gun belts. They were a far cry from security issue, unless the studio changed a rule allowing guards to carry 9mm pistols on the set. Looking up Jake then saw the head of security he had just talked to come up pretty as one pleased.

"Ah Mr. Ryan, I see you have met the added security you have asked for." The security chief said. Jake looked at the guards holding him down and then up at the security chief who had betrayed him. "What's going on?" Jake asked. The chief answered Jake's question.

"Mr. Ryan. Mr. Horn would like to have a few words with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikayla was oblivious to what was happening to Jake. She did not notice the fake security men pick him up and carry him to a waiting van. Nor did she notice his call for help as she put her MP3 on and was listening to 'If Cupid had a Heart' for the 500th time. No, her mind was on heading to her video shoot and turning out a major performance.

So focused was she on her video shoot that she didn't notice the old 1978 Buick coming around the corner until it crossed her path. The window rolled down and an old man with a very mean glare shot a look at Mikayla. "Get in." the man said.

"Uhhh no. I'm not going anywhere with you." Mikayla tried to back away but two other men were behind her. Looking at them she saw they had poor taste in clothes as the suits they wore looked like they had come from the salvation army, and the sunglasses over their eyes _I can definitely say I've seen better. _Mikayla thought.

"That was not a request." The man said. "Now get in or I will have you arrested." Mikayla looked at the agent like he had grown a second head. "Arrested? For what?"

"Obstruction of justice if you don't get in." Mikayla then decided that she would get in the car with the agent. The agents followed as Mikayla tried to show total confidence, not allowing herself to be intimidated. Even though she was scared out of her wits. "All right who are you? I mean you're not F.B.I. or C.I.A. Not in those suits."

The senior agent looked at his suit for a brief second before looking at Mikayla again. "We're with the Domestic Operations Agency." Mikayla however looked at the agent like a bug on her windshield. "Is the deficit so bad the government has to sacrifice fashion sense, and style? Or is it the oil prices?"

"Our agency deals with internal threats to the country." The senior agent said. "A threat you may have a connection to." Mikayla looked wide eyed at the agent wondering what kind of threat he was meaning. "Look if it's about my pool boy I can call immigration. He can have his citizen's papers in a day."

"It's not your pool boy. It's something more important." After a pause the agent then asked "I need to know everything you know about Hannah Montana."

The expression on Mikayla's face was a mix of shock and amazement. _What did Hannah do to piss off the government?_ she asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Hannah was in Salt Lake City outside East High School. Home of the East High Wildcats. She was getting ready to film her latest video in which she and a local star would fly in and sing together. Off to the side stood Hannah's pilot Sera Hawke, and one other. A young man with blonde hair and a broad build. He looked about 20 and wore a high school jacket as well as an old military hat with U.S. Army Captain's bars.

His name was Keith Hanson, and he was a young man with a natural born gift. Like his father Kevin he was a pilot. Learned how to fly while he learned how to walk.

Lessons of responsibility of flying came easier to Keith than they did with the elder Hanson when he was younger. When Kevin was 16 he always flew recklessly, as if he wanted to do stunt flying more than anything. Even though he maintained that he always practiced his stunts before doing them Kevin still came off reckless. Many people tried to instill the lesson of responsibility to Kevin Hanson. His Uncle Chester, his Guardian the Reverend White who looked after him when Chester died, and one pilot in particular.

A man named Stringfellow Hawke.

With Hawke the lessons took, and Kevin was allowed to continue flying under the Reverend's guidance. Kevin also had a relationship with the Reverend's daughter Winter, so he was able to keep tabs on Kevin more often than not.

Eventually Kevin and Winter married and had a family. A son and two daughters. One daughter Tori lived out in Blue Bay Harbor with her younger sister Kaylee surfing and studying what they called 'Special ed courses'. The son Keith went to L.A. to fly with Santini Air.

Keith had proven to be a capable pilot, and responsible. Roxanne had told him that he was the most level headed pilot she ever knew. Keith said in response "I got my talent from dad, my sense of reason came from mom." But there were times when people could be unreasonable, which aggravated Kevin.

One of those times was now as he was talking to the director of the music video Hannah was shooting, along with the guest talent. A drama queen named Sharpay Evans.

"I am not going to let that pompous princess kill herself with my boss's equipment!" Keith shouted to the director. Sharpay however had her own things to say "He can't talk to me like that I'm the star! Well alongside Hannah!"

The director looked at Keith and while empathizing with the young pilot had to go along with what was in the contract. "I'm afraid Ms. Evans is right. If she wants to kill herself she can."

"Well fine. Let her kill herself with her own customized golf cart. Not my helicopter!"

"I thought this was all agreed." Sharpay had said. "I fly with Hannah and we take the stage together." Keith responded with "Taking the stage with Hannah is one thing. Taking the stick while Hannah's on the chopper is another."

"I think Keith maybe onto something here." Hannah's bodyguard Roxy had said as she approached. Robbie Ray had decided Roxy could take on a little more responsibility in protecting Hannah, especially after an argument that happened after a trip to Florida where Robbie Ray forbade Hannah to go after he was injured, only to realize that he was holding his daughter back. Since then Robbie had let Hannah go off to several events without him. But he still insisted Roxy go as protection. A job she was taking seriously, especially now as she spoke to the director. "I mean you are talking about Sharpay flying a bird with the client I am supposed to be protecting on board. And Sharpay doesn't have a lot of flight experience."

"Guys this is important. All my friends are here." Sharpay then waved at her student friends from East High. Troy, Gabriella, as well as others from the school. Plus a news reporter from the local news station. "Did I also forget to mention a news crew was here to watch me fly."

"I wonder how they heard that." Kevin asked knowing full well Sharpay had called them.

"Look this can boost my career! Besides Hawke has been letting me fly for months! She even said I was a natural!" Sharpay said in defense to a point where she seemed to be pleading for a chance to fly. Off to the side Sera sat in a jeep with her shades on seemingly impassive. "I've been backing you" was what she said.

"What does she mean by that?" the director asked. Keith answered "It means Sera has been on the stick correcting Sharpay's mistakes." Sharpay however wasn't listening. "I'm going to do it for the cameras, I'm going to do it for Hannah, and I'm going to do it for me! Otherwise you can use your choppers to haul tourists around Disneyland!"

After Keith got into a round of "Oh yeah, yeah!" with Sharpay Sera then spoke up. "Keith if the girl says she can fly let her. We'll do a little milk run for the cameras. I'll ride shotgun, make it legal." Sharpay said "But if you go up they'll think you're flying."

"I won't touch the controls." Sera said in defense. Sharpay looked at Sera and said "If you do…" as if implying a threat. Sera looked at Sharpay and took off her shades so Sharpay could look Sera in the eyes, and know she was serious.

"You've got my word on it Sharpay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour Hannah came up to the video set. She had been talking with two East High Students, Troy and Gabriella, about music and their chance to appear in the Hannah video. "Man I wish we were filming with you." Troy said.

"Yeah, I know." Hannah said saddened by the choice that was made. But the director had a vision and he wasn't going to be talked out of it. She looked at Troy and Gabriella, and saw how close they were. And Hannah wished she had something like what Troy and Gabriella in her video. Young love and commitment, and not the pop princess air show the director was no doubt 'talked into' by Sharpay-or by her family.

Still Troy and Gabriella, and what they seemed to have together, were a ray of sunshine Hannah seldom saw. "But you two look pretty tight. Like a hot young couple. I wouldn't mind that in my video. A little young love, but that doesn't fit in with the director's vision. Or Sharpay's apparently." Hannah decided to drop the subject and asked "How did you guys meet?"

"We met at a lodge. Took part in a karaoke contest." Gabriella said. "Sung a song called 'Start of something new'. When we met again at East High things took off, after a few bumps in the road. But then we realized we were all in it together."

"But there are still a few that look out for themselves." Troy said as he noticed Sharpay getting into the chopper with Sera. "Oh man. I think Sharpay has really gone off the deep end now." Gabriella said.

"Yeah well. Sharpay said she wanted to fly. Let's see what she's got." Hannah said as she noticed Sera in the other seat. Troy then asked "If Sharpay's flying what's your pilot doing on board?"

"Sera's on for insurance, in case things go wrong. See her hands and feet are off the controls." Sure enough Sera's hands were off the cyclic and collective. Her feet were not even on the pedals. Hannah then flashed a small smile as if knowing what was going to happen next. Troy and Gabriella found themselves wondering what it was Hannah knew.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked from the pilot's chair.

"You're the pilot." Sera said as Sharpay pulled up on the collective launching the chopper into the air…and sending it swinging. "What's happening?" Sharpay asked screaming.

"Not enough left pedal." Sera said cool as a cucumber. Sharpay gave more left pedal causing he chopper to swing violently the other way. Sera then said "Too much left pedal." On the ground everyone was watching the chopper flail about like a fool was at the controls. And there might as well have been one.

"What is she doing?" Troy asked. "Is that a stunt?"

"Not really." Keith answered coming up to Hannah's side with Roxy and the director. "You usually don't see that unless the chopper has lost a tail rotor." Troy, Gabriella and Hannah both looked at Keith horrified. "And she wanted to fly me in?" Hannah asked never wanting to get on a chopper with Sharpay again.

On the chopper Sharpay was still trying to fly, and failing. "I think I'm ready to land now!" she said holding the controls for dear life. Sera sat in her chair pretty as she pleased. "You're the pilot" she reminded Sharpay.

"You can back me a little if you want Hawke!" Sharpay screamed. Sera flashed a sarcastic smile at Sharpay as if silently asking "You sure?" Meanwhile the chopper still flew wildly under Sharpay's direction, which was taking it everywhere. It was a miracle she hadn't hit anything, but if there was a real problem Sera would have taken the stick.

She wanted Sharpay to sweat for a while.

After a while the chopper flew around the school to where everyone lost sight of it. Robbie Ray was asking "Where did it go?" Suddenly Keith pointed "There!" as the chopper flew around again. It then went into a straight line and then seemed to fly up into the sky and veer off to the right. "A Hammerhead stall!" Keith said.

"Is it safe?" Gabriella asked. Keith answered "I don't know. I never saw a helicopter do one."

"HAWKE!!" Sharpay said screaming for dear life as if begging her to take the controls. Deciding she had enough fun Sera did so and brought the chopper in for a landing. Everyone saw Sharpay curled up in a ball with her eyes closed terrified. Even the news crew she invited to film her flying. They would go home with a story about a girl that was in way over her head.

"You sure you don't want Sera to fly Sharpay?" Hannah asked laughing along with everyone else. Everyone laughed at Sharpay whose ego about flying caught up with her. Keith also laughed a little while looking at Sera, who just gave a little smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake Ryan woke to find himself in a dark room. Around him voices were heard and a face swirled before him. A face of a man with a sense of menace about him. The man spoke as other voices spoke in the distance as well.

"I am John Bradford Horn."

"Revert to all primal instincts."

"I am John Bradford Horn."

"You owe him. He saved you."

"I am John Bradford Horn."

"Revert to all primal instincts."

"I am John Bradford Horn."

"He saved your life. You will do anything for him."

"I am John Bradford Horn."

"Revert to all primal instincts."

"I am John Bradford Horn."

Jake sat in the chair helpless to move. The drugs and programming were affecting his brain as the image of the man who called himself John Bradford Horn swirled all around him. He said he had saved Jake. Or someone did.

Did Horn save Jake? He found it hard to concentrate.

"You owe him. He saved you."

"I am John Bradford Horn."

"Revert to all primal instincts."

_Horn. Horn….Horn…_

Jake succumbed to darkness, and the chem surging through his system. His will was the last to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikayla was not used to darkened rooms. She preferred brightly lit places full of glamour.

The interrogation room had no glamour either. Suffice it to say Mikayla was….not happy.

"I want my lawyer!" Mikayla shouted. "You can't keep me here in this dull drab place without at least a fashion magazine!"

"Fashion is not a high priority when dealing with threats to our country." The voice of the elder agent that Mikayla had met before said. "The safety of its citizens is our highest priority."

"And no sacrifice is too great?" Mikayla asked. "So that means you willingly sacrificed your senses of style?" The elder agent pressed his lips together and sat in the chair across from Mikayla before he spoke again. "I am Special Agent D.G. Bogard of the D.O.A."

Mikayla noticed Bogard's voice had an angry edge to it, and the gaze he gave caused Mikayla to have a feeling of discomfort that she tried to hide. To her credit Mikayla hid it successfully and noticed the phone sitting on the table before her. Flashing a smile she made a gesture towards the phone.

"You know, I need to call my manager. Make sure she knows I'm all right." Bogard sat at the table listening to Mikayla's request, and didn't seem the least bit bothered. "We'll let her know where you are when the time is right." Bogard said. Mikayla didn't like what she was hearing. "Someone will be calling for me. I can't just disappear."

"When you work for the government you can make anything happen. Especially explain away the disappearance of a popstar like you." Mikayla shot back with her own remark. "Not with that suit you can't." Mikayla continued to follow up with her comments on the suits of the D.O.A. agents before her.

"You know there is this fashion student named Raven Baxter who can get you guys a fab wardrobe. Why don't I just call her." Mikayla reached for the phone, but Bogard put his hand over it keeping Mikayla from making any call. "No calls outside the complex without proper authorization. Standard policy, and you don't have proper authorization."

"So how do I get 'proper authorization?" Mikayla asked. Bogard named his price. "I want all information you can give on Hannah Montana." Bogard said. Mikayla gladly spilled all she knew. But what she knew was nothing Bogard could use.

"I'm not interested in how Hannah sings, or what her fashion sense is, or anything that teeny boppers find interesting." Bogard said almost to the point of shouting. "I'm after bigger game."

"Bigger game?" Mikayla asked. "What exactly did Hannah do?" Bogard then answered Mikayla's question. "It's not so much what Hannah has done, but it's more about who she knows." Mikayla listened intently. Now it was Bogard's turn to talk.

"What if I told you that the cabin Hannah claimed to live in was owned by a man named Stringfellow Hawke? And that man kept a top secret military helicopter from being returned to the U.S. Government almost 25 years ago?" Mikayla listened to Bogard and laughed. "Stringfellow? What parent in their right minds names their kid Stringfellow?"

"That's not important right now." Bogard said. "What is important is that the helicopter was never recovered, and right now the only lead to finding it lies with the daughter of Hawke. The girl who seems to have taken a job as Hannah Montana's pilot." Mikayla looked at Bogard wide eyed. "You mean Hannah's pilot could know where your mystery chopper is?"

"And we want you to help us make contact." Bogard said. "You know Hannah, and you know her pilot. You can get in for us."

"What?" Mikayla then said almost shouting. "Whoa, I don't know what you guys think I can do, but get close to Hannah's pilot? I don't know about that." Bogard then got into Mikayla's face and laid down his terms. "If you don't get close to them I can arrange it so that you can spend a life sentence in Guantanamo, as an accessory for hampering a government investigation."

Mikayla then shook her head in disbelief. "You can't do that. I'm an American citizen. Born in the U.S.A."

"Won't matter if you are suspected of obstructing an investigation into a possible terrorist." Bogard said. "Or terrorists as the case may be." Mikayla then shook her head in disbelief. "How can you believe Hannah is a terrorist?"

"I don't know what to believe." Bogard answered. "But we need to be absolutely sure there isn't a threat to the government. No matter what we have to do."

"And that includes holding a teen pop sensation without charges?" Mikayla asked. She was not going to let Bogard get away with what he was doing her. Holding her without communication, and without charge. Bogard however was not intimidated. "We have you on suspicion. We know you are associated with Hannah Montana and Hannah's associated with the Hawke girl. For all we know you are associated with the Hawke girl. And in terms of national security the charge of suspicion can go a long way."

"There's a civil lawsuit here." Mikayla said refusing to give in.

"And I'm pretty sure the Patriot Act can be invoked." Bogard challenged back. Mikayla then sighed. She wasn't going to be released unless she gave Bogard something, but she wasn't sure she had anything to give.

Finally she gave her answer. "What do you want me to do?" Bogard then smiled. He was one step closer to getting Airwolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 miles outside Houston, Texas.

An elder man sat on his ranch enjoying the cool breeze and the sun shining over the plains. He had seen a lot, lived for years in a world full of shadows, and found the sun to be an enjoyable sight. He always would, no matter how long he had yet to live.

He remembered those years when he was a deputy director of an intelligence agency that was a splinter group of the CIA called the FIRM. The FIRM was an organization that operated with a very hard edge believing the good of the country outweighed the importance of those protecting it. And if any agents were captured they were written off at best.

At worst, they were dealt with...permanently.

Both times the elder man felt himself on the receiving end of both policies. Policies he worked hard to change. The ironic part was he would not have worked to change those policies had it not been for a business arrangement with a pilot he recruited to retrieve a high tech aircraft from Libya. The aircraft was retrieved, yet it was not returned to government agents.

Rather the pilot kept it, and used it to conduct classified missions deemed too hot for the government to take on, until his brother-an MIA in Vietnam was found. To say that people got their money's worth when the aircraft was sent in was an understatement.

And sometimes he even exposed dirty deals the government was doing. The elder man cringed at times when the pilot confronted him on some of those deals. One involving the arming of Cuban criminals in an effort to overthrow Fidel Castro's regime. The deal went south, but the pilot found a group that the FIRM could support without worrying about a double cross.

"Those were the days." the elder man said. Days that seemed a lifetime ago. Now that pilot was dead. the FIRM was no longer in operation as it was absorbed into Homeland Security. The aircraft still existed, but was now in the hands of another keeper. _So much had changed since I retired. _the elder man thought.

_Or maybe semi retired would be a better term._ he thought. No one truly retired from government service. Like many old agents that were in high placed positions he still kept his eyes and ears on what was happening in the intelligence community. And he still had resources of his own he could use when it came to freelance operations, not to mention a good support staff. One of which had come to deliver a folder to him as he was taking a sip of his iced tea.

"Sir we have a report." A young brunette woman dressed in white said. The man took the file and looked it over. He sighed and pressed his lips when he read the contents. Two teens associated with Hannah Montana had disappeared. Usually this information did not matter in the government circles. But since it was revealed on national TV that Serafina Hawke was Hannah's pilot. _Well they must really be desperate to find the lady if they are going after associates of a teen pop sensation. _he thought.

Unfortunately he knew the situation would only get worse if not resolved quickly.

The elder man picked up the phone and dialed a number. A number he didn't usually dial, but now had to. The answer on the other end was a female voice that said "Santini Air."

"Hello Roxanne." the elder man said. There was a pause on the other end and Roxanne said "Didn't expect to hear your voice again. You hardly make social calls."

"There are reasons why I don't and you know what they are." the elder man responded. "I saw the 'Homes of the 'Stars' special. You showed them Hawke's cabin. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking a family member needed help and I wanted to do that." Roxanne answered. "Besides, I missed having Robbie Ray and his family as part of my life."

"Even if it costs them theirs?" the man answered. Roxanne asked "What do you mean?" The elder man quickly explained what had happened to Jake Ryan and Mikayla. How they were both abducted from the movie set they were on, and the suspects involved. Roxanne was speechless after that.

"I don't think they were kidnapped by the same people. But we both know they were kidnapped for the same reason. And now your niece's family and friends are in great danger. Because we both know the two we suspect would not give up until they got what they want." After a pause Roxanne asked "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll be meeting you at Van Nuys." The man said. "Can you arrange a chopper to take me to Knightsbridge?" On the other end of the phone Roxanne said "Of course." Then after a thank you the man hung up the phone and dialed another line.

"Have the private jet fueled and ready. Clear an air corridor, and arrange the limo to take me to the airport. I have business in California." Once the order was acknowledged the man stood up and walked with the help of his cane to his room to prepare.

Michael Coldsmith Briggs III, codename Archangel, was going back to the world of shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Santini Air office Roxanne Hawke hung up the phone. The weight of the world on her shoulders.

_Sweet nibbletts I thought they would have given up by now. The government indicated that they had lost all interest in that chopper _Roxanne then realized that while the left hand of the government may have lost interest the right may not have been easily convinced. And if that was the case...

Quickly Roxanne picked up the phone and called Robbie Ray. "Hey Roxanne what's going on?" Robbie ray asked.

"Listen Robbie Ray I don't have time to explain right now. Is Jackson there with you?" Robbie Ray nodded indicating that he was not. He was at the beach with Miley's friends Lily and Oliver. "Why what's up?" he asked.

"Listen Robbie Ray I need you and Jackson to get out of your house and go to this address. Someone will be waiting for you there." Robbie Ray looked at the address and asked "What's going on?"

"Not over the phone Robbie, please be there. I'll explain later." After Robbie Ray agreed, out of curiosity as to what Roxanne was talking about, Roxanne hung up the phone and went to the headset.

She had to call Sera and direct her to Knightsbridge. With Hannah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake Ryan didn't remember much. He felt like his mind was in a total fog. Only one thing remained clear to him. A face.

And from that face came a name.

Jake was brought into a room where a young man who looked about eighteen or twenty and three men were waiting. The young man was sitting looking at Jake. He had blonde hair, broad shoulders and an athlete's build, the sort of look that would grace a teen fashion magazine. Unlike those in the teen fashion magazines this teen did not smile. In fact he gave off an aura of menace that even his guards found intimidating. An air of controlled calm hung about him. Jake was struggling to figure out who he was, but the knowledge didn't come to him.

All that mattered was the name, the face.

"Hello Jake." the young man said. "I assume you are wondering why you're here?" Jake nodded as the man then took out a photo and handed it to the young teen.

"You know this man's name?" the man asked. Jake looked at the photo of the man in the photo. A man that had the same face and name etched into his mind. "Better than I know my own." Jake said. "He saved my life."

"Who is he?" the man then asked. Jake answered "John Bradford Horn."

"What would you do for him?" the man asked. Jake then stood as if he was filled with resolve. "Anything"

The man then smiled and looked at Jake for a good few minutes before speaking again. "What if I were able to tell you that I knew where John Bradford Horn was? And that I was his grandson?" Jake looked at the man hopefully as if a light was turned on in him. The man continued to speak "My name is Peter, and right now this very minute, John needs you."

"Of course. Anything to help out." Jake answered. One of the men by the teen known as Peter Horn's side then spoke. "I was hoping you would say that Jake." Jake then looked at the man at Peter's right and proceeded to take off his face. A face that was little more than a latex mask. Bit by bit of the mask came off revealing a face. A face of a man well in his 60's. Silver/gray hair adorned the top of his head. His eyes reflecting a fierce intelligence, as well as a sense of ruthlessness. Jake knew the face.

He was conditioned to know the face. To do anything for the man that face belonged to.

"John." Jake said addressing the man known as John Bradford Horn. Horn then spread his arms out as if looking to embrace Jake in a hug. A hug Jake was all to happy to give. when they broke the hug Horn looked at Jake and said "Jake. I need you. I need your help."

"Of course John. Anything I can do to help." Jake said in response. Horn smiled as he then asked "I want you to tell me everything you can about Hannah Montana. I need to know who she is, where she goes to school. I need you to tell me everything you can."

Jake then told Horn everything. All of Hannah's secrets, including her identity as Miley Stewart, was now Horn's to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the helicopter Roxy waited for Hannah and company to show up. She was greeted by Keith who said Hannah was coming. "She's just saying goodbye to Troy and Gabriella. She became good friends with them after this video shoot. Also she talked to the director. After Sharpay's latest stunt, he may decide to go with Hannah's vision."

"Well that's good." Roxy said as she thought about both things for a moment. Her instincts told her that Troy and Gabriella seemed 'safe'. Sharpay however Roxy wanted to keep an eye on. And she did, to the point where she was watching Sharpay try to fly the chopper coming in. While she was laughing at how Sharpay handled flying as much as anyone else there was something that set off her 'Roxy sense', or rather someone.

That someone was Serafina Hawke.

Roxy had her reasons to be suspicious about anyone named Hawke. She knew of Sera's father and uncle, due to work she did outside the Marine Corps. Work Robbie Ray and Miley had no knowledge of. After her discharge from the Corps Roxy looked for work and did a stint with the National Security Agency. Also known as NSA. The Hawke named crossed a few agency watchlists from time to time, but there was nothing to pin them with. There was no threat to identify them to, no reason as to why the name would be on agency watchlists.

And yet the names were there. Stringfellow Hawke and St. John Hawke along with a list of associates. Roxy wondered if Sera was part of whatever the Hawke's were involved in. And if Miley was in any danger. She thought about telling Robbie Ray, but didn't know what she could say to him.

So Roxy patiently waited until Miley and the two pilots that flew her out came back. She didn't have to wait as Miley/Hannah appeared ready to board the chopper waving to the fans that followed. "Thank you everyone. I love you all." She shouted. Turning to Sera she then said "How long will it take you to get this chopper off the ground?"

"Not long at all. Get in the back and cinch in." Hannah nodded and got into the back seat of the chopper. Roxy was about to get in but she stopped Sera before she entered the pilot's seat. "Yeah Roxy?" Sera asked.

Roxy just looked at Sera not sure how to interpret her. She knew Sera didn't scare easily but she wondered how best to convey her message. Deciding the best way was the direct way Roxy said her peace. "Something about you ain't right. Like there's a part of you that your life don't share with Miley."

Sera just looked at Roxy unimpressed. "I'm Miley's cousin, and I'm Miley's pilot. It doesn't get simpler than that."

"Whatever, you better watch yourself. Cause I got my eye on you." Roxy said. Sera just looked at Roxy and took off her sunglasses giving Roxy the Hawke stare. Roxy locked eyes with Sera and the two seemed to get into a staring contest. Roxy having a wide eyed stare, while Sera had a narrow eyed intense stare. Finally Hannah broke the two up saying "Come on guys it's not worth it. Let's go."

Sera nodded in agreement as the then said "I'll consider myself warned." Before boarding the chopper and taking the pilot's seat. Keith was already sitting in the seat next to Sera turning over the chopper engines. The blades spun to life and started to spin as the chopper got up to speed. When the chopper was at sufficient RPM's the bird took flight making its way towards Santini Air, which was a few hours flight.

Sera brought the chopper to the proper altitude when she looked back at Roxy. "I guess you weren't kidding about having your eye on me. You haven't moved your gaze since we took off." Roxy was about to say something when Sera spoke again "And I know you'll pounce if you see the slightest bit of trouble, because Roxy like a puma. Am I right?"

Roxy then looked at Hannah wide eyed as if silently asking 'How did she do that?' Hannah thought it was a good question and decided to ask it. "How do you do that? It's like...you read minds or something."

"It's not a matter of reading minds more than it's about reading people." Sera explained. "Some people just advertise what they are thinking through their body reactions, and I pick up on that. And other trains of thoughts are just easier to follow. Hell, you picked up on Roxy's gaze and knew what you were thinking there. Right?"

Hannah then nodded as the explanation made sense to her. "So what you are saying is that people tell you what they are thinking by the way their bodies react?" Sera gave a small smile and nodded. Hannah then asked "Did you learn that from your father too?" But before Sera could answer the question a call came in over the radio. It was from Roxanne.

"Mom what's up?" Sera asked. Roxanne then said "Sera I need you to turn to the private channel." Hannah and Roxy looked confused by that. Sera then asked "The private channel? Mom we haven't..."

"I know Sera, do it." Sera then looked over at Keith and said "Keep our guests entertained. I'd better see what mom wants." Keith nodded and looked over at Hannah and Roxy. "Private business. Nothing to worry about."

"Private business?" Hannah asked. Keith just said "Some clients prefer a sense of confidentiality. You know how it is." Roxy then asked "Is she talking to one of these 'clients'?" giving Keith a bit of a glare. Keith took a deep breath before answering. He didn't have Sera's stamina with dealing with glares. "Yeah. Yeah she is."

Hannah then looked at Keith and thought he was cute. "So, I've seen you around Aunt Roxanne's hangar, and you flew up Mikayla's news hounds, but I don't think we've formally met." Keith smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Keith. Keith Hanson."

"So how did you come to work for Roxanne?" Hannah then asked striking up conversation. Keith answered "My dad worked for her husband and Mr. Santini one time. He needed help with…a family matter and they offered to help." Roxy looked confused. "A family matter? What kind of family matter?"

Keith hesitated before answering. "My father's uncle died. Dad wanted to make sure affairs were in order. Mr. Santini and Mr. Hawke offered to help." Hannah noticed the aversion in Keith's answer. As if he was deliberately not saying something. She noticed the same thing about Roxanne too.

_What is it they are not telling? _Hannah asked herself. _What is it that is so secret they have to cover it up?_ Hannah's questions would be placed on hold as Sera broke the private communications with Roxanne and went back on the headset.

"Guys we're going to take a little detour. Shouldn't take long I hope." Roxy spoke up and asked "Detour to where?"

"Mom wants me to land at a different location. Nothing to worry about." Hannah and Roxy however noticed a change in the demeanor of Sera as she also shut off her headset and motioned for Keith to do the same. Keith and Sera were having a private conversation but there was a word that Roxy could make out. One she thought would never cross Sera's lips.

Knightsbridge.

Now it was Roxy's turn to feel unsettled. If they were headed to Knightsbridge, what did it mean for Hannah Montana?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robbie Ray arrived at Rico's shack at the lunch rush. A rush that seemed more hectic than usual. The reason being…Amber and Ashley were working behind the counter…and doing terribly.

Customers were complaining, threats were being hurled and all Amber and Ashley could do was complain about their manicures. Robbie Ray shouted to the crowd and said "Attention. Right now Rico's shack is closed until further notice. Thank you for your patronage, but for now I recommend the shack two miles down. They have great hot dogs." Grumbling the customers turned to leave leaving Robbie Ray with the two mean girls that gave Miley a hard time at school. "All right. What's going on? Where's Jackson?"

"How should we know?" Amber said. "Rico saw Jackson take off saying he was meeting your daughter's two loser friends. Something about a phone call they all got." Robbie Ray was curious. "Phone call? What phone call?"

"What? Do you think we eavesdropped?" Ashley asked. After a pause she said "Okay we do, but we didn't this time." Robbie Ray shook his head and then asked "Did you see where they went?"

"Down the beach. That way." Amber pointed. Robbie Ray then took off down the beach to find his son and his daughter's friends. Amber and Ashley fainted behind Rico's shack once Robbie Ray was out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours Mikayla decided she was going to help Agent Bogard find out any information he could on Hannah Montana. _Besides, if the government knows something about Hannah it must be scandalous. If I found out I could leak it to the tabloids and I can clean house as the most popular pop star _Mikayla thought. Her mind focused on the advancement of her career.

Bogard however had other plans, but he wasn't about to get into those now. Mikayla was his means to an end. She had to get to Hannah in order to get to Serafina Hawke. And once Mikayla got to Serafina Hawke then Bogard would get to Airwolf.

"So, I go to Santini Air and try to get a flight out to Hannah's cabin, or I wait until her pilot shows up?" Mikayla asked. Bogard nodded and said "We'll be tracking you every step of the way."

"How?" Mikayla couldn't help but ask. Bogard directed her attention to the vest she wore. "Your vest has a special dust on it. It allows C.I.A. agents to track someone if a tracer can't be planted. A microphone has also been placed on one of the buttons of your vest. With that we can monitor any conversations you have with Hannah or Hawke."

"My vest has dust on it?" Mikayla asked as if offended, but then decided that a dusty vest was a small price to pay if it meant getting something incriminating on Hannah. "Oh very well." She then said. Bogard then indicated a car was waiting for them outside to take her Santini Air. Mikayla decided to follow the agents to the waiting vehicle.

To say Mikayla was disappointed in the vehicle was an understatement. It was the same gaudy green Buick that brought her to the Federal Building. Just the sight of the car reminded Mikayla of something out of an 80's cop show. "Do I really have to ride in this?" she couldn't help but ask. "Can't you afford like, I don't know, a Corvette? At least a Camaro?"

"Would you prefer the bus?" Bogard then asked. Faced with that choice Mikayla opted to be driven in what she called the 'big green banana boat'. Bogard then got in front and sat in the passenger seat as the driver took them to Santini Air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Robbie Ray arrived at the beach Jackson said he was meeting Lily and Oliver at they were gone. Rico however was being a peeping tom as he spied on Jackson. Robbie Ray found him huddled behind some bushes clearly horrified by what he had seen.

"Rico what happened?" Robbie Ray asked. "What happened?"

Rico gained enough awareness to recall the sight he saw. "I was following Jackson as he left my shack before his shift ended. I was going to tell him he was docked a few days pay for leaving early when I saw him meet the bubble blonde and the video doofus." Rico had such pet names for Lily and Oliver.

"All of them looked confused until a helicopter came flying in and fired a machine gun around them. They were cut off from escaping as the gun was turned on them. No one knew what was going on even when some guys came out and herded them towards the chopper. Once they were on board the chopper flew away. It headed out to sea." Robbie Ray looked horrified as he listened the Rico describe his son's, and her daughter's friends', kidnapping.

"What in tar nation is going on?" Robbie Ray had to ask. Rico then took out something and handed it to Robbie Ray. It was Lily's phone. "Bubble blonde dropped this." Rico explained. "Maybe it has something on it?"

Robbie Ray took the phone Lily had left behind and looked at it. He wanted to see if there was any call history or suspicious messages that might have led the teens out to the beach. His curiosity was peaked when he saw the last number on the call history. "Jake Ryan? Why would he call Lily? He'd usually call Miley first about anything."

"He still calls her?" Rico asked being sarcastic. Robbie Ray paid Rico's remark no mind as he knew Rico was trying to reconcile what he had just seen. Robbie Ray though, having more questions than answers, called Roxanne and arranged for the pick up she had agreed to send. "Is Jackson coming with you?" Roxanne asked.

"No." Robbie Ray said. "Some guys took him and Miley's friends Lily and Oliver." Pausing for a second Robbie Ray then asked "What's going on Roxanne? My daughter's friends and my son have been taken by bozos with a helicopter and guns. Do you know who they are?" Roxanne paused hesitant to give Robbie Ray an answer. And what answer she did give was one Robbie Ray did not want to hear.

"Please Robbie Ray not over the phone. I'll tell you when we meet. But for now stay out of sight until the ride comes." After a description of what vehicle would come Robbie Ray sat and waited with Rico trying to reassure him that everything would be all right until a white limousine rolled up with the license plate KNGHBRGE 1 rolled up. The window rolled down and an attractive brunette sat inside saying "get in".

Robbie Ray did so and Rico sat in with him. Both looked at the brunette woman dressed in white as she sat in silence. Robbie Ray then asked "Would you mind telling us what's going on? Where's my son and his two friends?"

"All in good time Mr. Stewart." The woman said. "For now please wait until we arrive at our destination." Rico then asked "And where is that toots? You might be easy on the eyes but even I don't like being left in the dark?"

"Again, all in good time." The woman said. It was clear Robbie Ray and Rico weren't going to get answers anytime soon out of the strange attractive young woman. Robbie Ray would have to wait until he spoke to Roxanne.

He had to admit Roxanne had some VERY SERIOUS explaining to do now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board the helicopter in question Lily, Jackson and Oliver looked at the men in front of them. One of them had a machine gun trained on them providing incentive for them to behave themselves. Suffice it to say, due to the circumstances that took place beforehand they were in no mood to try anything.

Lily remembered getting a phone call from Jake telling her and Oliver to meet at the deserted beach a few miles from Seaview High. Lily agreed, but wondered why Jake would want them to meet at a beach that was deserted, and without Miley.

Jake provided no answer. He just insisted Lily come with Oliver. When they both arrived, they were met with Jackson who told them Jake called him too, that there was something about Miley. When he mentioned calling Robbie Ray Jake told him not too. That he wanted this kept as quiet as possible.

Jackson honored Jack's wish. He left Rico's early and went to the beach. He was surprised to see Lily and Oliver waiting.

They were even more surprised when the helicopter came in firing a machine gun at them cutting off their escape. Thugs then poured out and herded them towards the helicopter. In the struggle Lily dropped her cell phone and it was left behind as Lily, Jackson and Oliver were herded inside and the chopper took off in the sky with hostages aboard.

Finally Lily couldn't help but ask. "Where are you taking us? What do you want with us? Where's Jake?"

The gunman across the three teens smiled. "Patience Miss Truscott. Mr. Horn will answer all your questions soon."

All three teens looked at each other. Who was this 'Mr. Horn'? And what did he want with them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long chopper ride Hannah and Roxy saw a building come into view. It looked like a three story building built into a hill with a chopper pad on the second story. Hannah wondered what this place was when Sera spoke on the radio.

"Knightsbridge this is Santini 1. Requesting permission to land." A voice on the headset said "Permission granted. Mrs. Hawke and Mr. Stewart will be waiting upon arrival." Hannah sat up and asked "Sera, what is this place? What's going on?"

"Not now Miley. When we land I promise." Sera said. She then brought the chopper down and set it down on the landing pad. Waiting at the door was Robbie Ray, Aunt Roxanne and two women in white that seemed to be security guards. They had the figures of models, but Hannah thought there was more to them than met the eye. _Hell there's more to everything than meets the eye. Even my family. _She then gave Sera a look that Sera understood.

A look of someone betrayed.

Sera didn't respond as she shut down the engines. When the chopper engines were significantly shut down Hannah couldn't wait to get out of the chopper and straight to her father. "Dad!" Hannah shouted as she rushed into her father's arms and Robbie Ray held her daughter tight. "Dad. What's happening? What is this place?"

"I don't know darlin'." Robbie Ray answered as Sera, Keith and Roxy disembarked. Roxy made her way to Hannah and Robbie Ray's side while Keith and Sera went to Roxanne's. "I've been promised answers, but I haven't got any yet." Robbie Ray said as he looked at Roxanne reminding her that he and Hannah were waiting for the explanation promised to them. Roxanne decided that it wasn't going to do any good to keep the truth hidden any longer.

"Miley, Robbie Ray…" Roxanne started to say. "This place, called Knightsbridge….used to be headquarters to an underground branch of the Central Intelligence Agency during the Cold War. It was called 'the Firm'. It was known for dealing with missions deemed too hot for conventional agencies to handle. In short…they did the dirty work no one else wanted to do."

Hannah and Robbie Ray looked at Roxanne like she sprouted a second head. "Sister of Aunt Dolly say 'what'?" both father and daughter said in unison. This was where Roxy stepped in.

"It's true." Roxy said. "I heard about this place when I left the Marines. I just didn't think it was still in use." Roxanne then said "Oh it's not."

This got a reaction from Roxy now. "Strange relation of Hannah say 'what'?" Roxy then said. This time it was Sera's turn to speak. "Officially this facility was closed down. The FIRM is no more. It was one of several agencies that was absorbed into the Department of Homeland Security. But some of its holding were written off. This facility was one of them."

"How do you know all this?" Hannah asked. Sera then gave the full truth as she took of her glasses and looked Hannah in the eye. "My father worked for the FIRM when it was operating. My uncle also worked for them when they were called 'the Company'."

Hannah shook her head wondering what episode of the Twilight Zone she stepped into. Taking off her wig she looked at Sera as Miley Stewart, and as Miley she wanted to know the truth of what was happening. Sera knew this and said "I know you think mom and I have been keeping things from you, and we have. We had hoped getting back into contact with the Stewart family could have been done without repercussions…but we were wrong. And your friends and brother are in terrible danger."

Miley was speechless. She couldn't think of a word to say. Robbie Ray however thought of several. None of them a child should hear. What he did say though was "I think you'd better tell us everything. Right from the beginning."

Roxanne nodded. "I'll tell you on the way. There's someone I'd like you to meet." The doors to a hallway opened and the two ladies on both ends motioned the Stewarts and Roxy to follow them. Along the way Roxanne told them the story of how she met her husband, including the aspects she left out.

Sera and Keith followed behind them. They knew this was going to be a long couple of minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Van Nuys Airport Bogard's car arrived at the entryway and Mikayla exited what she thought was a gaudy vehicle. Even though she never used the word 'gaudy' before in her life she thought riding in a dated car with government agents that had no sense of style was an appropriate use of the word.

Bogard then gave Mikayla her instructions. "Make contact with whoever is in the garage. Get them to take you to Hannah's home. Or get Hannah to come to you. Once we have her we can have her questioned."

"And after she's questioned she can serve my time in Guantanamo?" Mikayla asked remembering the threat Bogard said about Mikayla in Guantanamo. Bogard nodded and said "Sure, if she doesn't lead us to what we want." Mikayla was giddy after hearing that and crossed the airfield making her way to the Santini Air hangar on the other end of the field.

When she arrived the door had been locked. Walking around the hangars Mikayla found the hangar doors closed. No one was apparently home. Not even an aircraft sat out on the tarmac. Continuing to look around Mikayla tried to find someone that would tell her when Hannah, or her pilot Sera was coming back. She saw someone at a nearby hangar and walked over to talk to them.

"Excuse me." Mikayla then called out. "Yeah I'm wondering when someone from Santini Air would be back. I'm expecting Hannah Montana to arrive." The person looked up and Mikayla saw a young man in his mid thirties look up….

….and pull a gun on her.

Mikayla looked at the gun wide eyed and turned to run. Two vehicles cut her off from behind. One of them a large white van that had three men come out and grab her. "What? What are you doing?" Mikayla asked. "What is this?"

"Quiet!" one of the gunmen said. "Stay silent and nothing will happen to you." Mikayla was then herded into the van and the rest of the men boarded as the van left. The white car that was with the van that cut off Mikayla followed as an escort and rear guard.

In the escort vehicle the driver picked up a phone. "Yeah. Tell Mr. Horn I've got the other princess." The driver then hung up and followed the van to its destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Bogard's sedan Bogard activated a device that indicated a beep moving away from Van Nuys. A beep that was an indicator of Mikayla.

"The dust is transmitting." Bogard said. He then picked up a phone and called his office. "Maintain satellite surveillance. If the signal is lost I want to know immediately." The agent on the other end of the line indicated the signal would be monitored, and then hung up. The other agent with Bogard then asked "What do you think happened sir?"

Bogard thought for a moment, then a smile spread across his face. "I'd say someone else has an interest in Airwolf as well. We may be able to kill two birds with one stone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hallways of Knightsbridge Miley, Roxy and Robbie Ray followed Keith, Sera and Roxanne. All the while taking in the sights before them. Not that there was anything to see in hallways. Along the way Robbie Ray asked where Rico was. "He came in with me." Robbie Ray said explaining to Miley and Roxy. "He saw Lily, Oliver and Jackson being kidnapped."

"Rico is in protective custody." Roxanne said. "Some agents are keeping track of him." Robbie Ray saw one of the lady agents in white and asked "They look anything like that?" as a smile crossed on his face. Roxanne rolled her eyes and said "As a matter of fact Robbie Ray….ALL of them look like that."

"Sweet nibbletts." Robbie Ray said as he thought of Rico surrounded by attractive women in white. "Rico must be in heaven."

"And we're probably in hell dad." Miley said. She then turned to Sera and asked "Don't you have a story to finish?" Sera nodded and proceeded to finish the story she started outside.

"When Uncle St. John went missing in Vietnam dad spent years trying to find him. He took jobs with the FIRM in hopes of locating him. Then dad came to work on a top secret project. A special aircraft that exceeds anything made even today. It was called Airwolf."

"Airwolf?" Miley asked. "That name sounds kind of scary."

"It was meant to be." Sera explained. "She could outrun a MIG 29 and carry enough firepower to level a small nation if used properly. Dad was a test pilot for the aircraft until it was stolen by its creator."

"Say what?" Robbie Ray and Miley then both asked.

"Yeah." Roxanne said taking up the story. "The guy that built Airwolf, a Dr. Charles Henry Moffett, was a genius. But he was also an evil man. He makes your Rico look like a good Samaritan by comparison." Roxy then decided to speak up. "What did this Moffett guy do?"

Roxanne was about to speak when they came to a double set of doors. "Looks like we're here." She said as the doors then opened. "Shall we?" Roxanne motioned as he asked Roxy and the Stewarts to enter. Roxanne followed next, then Sera. Keith was about to enter when Sera then said "You'd better get a jeep ready. I think we might be taking a trip to the lair."

"You think so?" Keith asked. Sera looked in and nodded. "I'll get to work on it" he said as he turned to leave. Sera went into the office to join the people inside.

Inside the office, seated at a desk was an elderly man wearing a styled white suit as well as glasses with one eye covered like an eye patch. A cane was rested by his seat. Miley looked at the man and wondered if he wasn't looking at some upper class pimp who was ready for retirement. But then she realized not everything was what it seemed at this place called 'Knightsbridge'. By his side was a middle aged woman with brown hair specked with grey. She still had an attractive figure and a look that showed she wasn't one to be messed with either. She was also the same woman that rode in the limo with Robbie Ray.

The man got up and walked to Miley. His cane used to help him walk as he seemed to have injured his right leg somehow. Offering his hand he introduced himself to Miley and Robbie Ray.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience this is causing you." The man said. "My name is Michael Coldsmith Briggs III, codenamed Archangel. This is my wife Marella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Marella said offering her hand to both Miley and Robbie Ray. She gave an extra smile to Robbie Ray as she said "I saw one of your performances in '87. I was so in love with the 'Honkytonk Hearththrob'." Archangel then spoke up and said "And then she married me." Marella and Robbie Ray then blushed together as Sera and Roxanne shared a small laugh. Miley however wanted to stick to business.

"Who is this guy?" Miley asked not taking her eyes off Archangel. Sera answered Miley's question. "He's the former deputy director of the FIRM. He willingly retired before Homeland absorbed the organization." Sera then paused before saying the last bit of information. "He's also my godfather."

"Your godfather?" Miley asked. "Does he order people to be whacked? Or is there another reason he dresses like an old pimp?" Roxanne then gave a slight chuckle as Archangel looked at Miley. "I can assure you Miss Stewart I have not ordered anyone 'whacked' as you say." After a pause Archangel added. "I haven't ordered anyone 'whacked', or 'whacked' anyone myself for at least twenty years."

"Whoa!" Miley said looking at Archangel with wide eyed shock. "If this is the Twilight Zone let me off." Sera shook her head and said "Sorry Miley. This is not the Twilight Zone."

"It's an aspect of the intelligence community." Roxanne added. She then looked at Archangel and said "Michael knew my husband. Did some jobs for him. Many of them with Airwolf."

"And when it came to being a 'godfather' to Sera I was the best he could do. St. John was already her uncle, and Dominic had passed on to fly charter for 'you know who'." Archangel said. He then turned to Roxanne and asked "I take it you have been explaining things to our guests?" Roxanne nodded and said "We left off at Moffett stealing Airwolf." Archangel then nodded as he continued the story.

"It was a test run in the desert. A testing ground called Red Star where new technology is developed by the government. Moffett completed the test and decided to destroy the entire complex, with people in it."

"Michael lost his left eye in Moffett's attack and partial use of his right leg." Marella explained. "I was there too and Michael tried to protect me from the worst of Moffett's attack. He succeeded, but I was still laid up for a few months." Sera then spoke up. "Archangel then went to my dad three months later and recruited him to go after Airwolf and….deal with Moffett."

"Deal with Moffett?" Robbie Ray asked. Archangel then explained. "Moffett had a tendency to….torture and rape women. Then leave them in the desert to die. String fell in love with an agent working on the Airwolf retrieval mission until Moffett came and decided to….." Archangel broke off not wanting to say anymore. All he said was "String said she didn't suffer."

Miley, Robbie Ray and Roxy both nodded in sorrow. Obviously this was a painful memory that Archangel was revisiting. Roxy then asked "What happened to Moffett?"

Marella then spoke. "Hawke dealt with him….with extreme prejudice." No one needed to guess what Moffett's fate was. He was six feet under.

Archangel then took up the story. "As I insinuated Hawke agreed to go on the mission to retrieve Airwolf, but at first we offered him a million dollars. He refused that and said he wanted St. John found. Dead or alive. And until St. John was found Hawke would hold onto Airwolf until he was."

"So what you're saying." Robbie Ray said. "Is that Roxanne's husband stole a chopper that was stolen by its creator, and he didn't return it until St. John was found?" Archangel said "That about sums it up. Of course String used Airwolf on certain missions for the Firm in exchange for us keeping tabs on government factions looking to deliver Airwolf before St. John was found."

"There were also hostile powers looking to claim Airwolf for themselves too." Roxanne said. "Moffett took Airwolf to Libya, and the Libyans made one attempt to get it back using mercenaries. Others also tried to capture her as well." Robbie Ray then shook his head and asked Roxanne "How did you get involved in all this? You were a country western singer?"

"That's true." Roxanne said. "But String also used Airwolf on some shall we say….unofficial missions and mercy flights. Remember when I said Nick tried to collect on my song royalties?" Robbie Ray and Miley both nodded as Roxanne said "I just didn't say how far he was going to go."

Now it was Roxanne's turn to talk. "Nick had me kidnapped and held at some farm house in the middle of nowhere. He then tried to kill me there and I escaped. The two thugs he hired ordered them to shoot me and had me dead to rights. They were ready to pull the trigger and enjoy it too. But then String came….with Airwolf.

"String drove them away and flew me back to the hotel. I then called for an escort to the concert and he saved the life of the impersonator Nick was going to kill. Nick tried to run for it, and threatened to drop a flying saucer full of explosives in the middle of the city."

"So the explosion that destroyed the chopper your ex-husband was on…" Miley started to say.

"….was taken out by a missile dad fired." Sera said. "It was over a city park so no one got hurt."

"Just your ex-husband." Roxy then added. Roxanne nodded but added "And his pilot."

"So I'm guessing St. John was found and Airwolf was returned to the government huh?" Roxy asked. "So why haven't we seen any of these Airwolf things around if it's so special?"

There was an awkward silence in the room. As if there were more things that weren't said. Miley, Robbie Ray and Roxy knew what it was off the bat. "It wasn't returned was it?" Miley said.

"No it wasn't." Sera said. "Dad wasn't in a position to return it."

"The chopper explosion?" Robbie Ray asked. Roxanne nodded. "Mr. Santini died in that explosion. String was seriously wounded and near death. When St. John was found the chopper went to him to fly. The government never got Airwolf back."

Archangel then spoke. "It was then decided that it was probably best Airwolf not be returned to the government. Mostly due to there only being a select few pilots that could fly her. Plus, the fewer that knew of her existence, the less likely another faction could take her. Like the Chinese, Al Qaida, the Iranians, or whoever."

"So String and St. John got to keep her?" Robbie Ray asked. Archangel nodded and continued. "We continue to provide parts and upgrades to her to keep her in top flying form and with technology that's state of the art. However there are apparently a few in the government and elsewhere that nurse old grudges though and apparently want Airwolf for themselves. I would have thought they would have died off by now. I guess I was wrong."

"Wait, wait, wait." Roxy then said. "You said you still have this Airwolf thing right?" Roxanne and Sera both nodded then Roxanne said "When St. John left I took possession of her, even though I couldn't fly her." Roxy then looked at Archangel and said "And you continue to upgrade her?" Archangel nodded.

"But this 'FIRM' was absorbed into Homeland wasn't it?" Roxy then asked. Again Archangel nodded, but Marella explained. "Not everything was absorbed into Homeland. Some left the FIRM when it was absorbed, and non essential assets-such as the Knightsbridge complex- were sold off."

"I bought Knightsbridge with my own resources." Archangel said. "I also provide intelligence to certain freelance organizations as well as resources to agents who work outside the covert agency system. One of the agencies we provide aid to is a group called J.O.N.A.S., which has a more friendly mentality that the FIRM did back in its day to its personnel."

"Wait." Miley then asked. "There's an organization called J.O.N.A.S.? What, are the Jonas Brothers secret agents or something?" Sera then said "Or something."

Miley was speechless after that.

"Knightsbridge serves as a unifying point for agents operating freelance." Archangel said. "If a group operating in the best interests of the U.S. or the free world needs aid or intel we provide it. Scientific resources? There's scientists from an old agency called the O.S.I.-short for Office of Scientific Intelligence that experimented in new fields of science that provide aid. Some agencies have even, and you'll love this, used animals to stop certain individuals from causing too much trouble. I've heard stories that they have a platypus as a top operative if you can believe stuff like that."

Miley had to admit a platypus as a secret agent was a bit of a stretch, but Archangel seemed genuine in his speech. "Our loyalty is to our country Miss Stewart, but sometimes the watchmen need to be watched if you know what I mean."

"How do you fund this operation?" Miley asked. "I mean, you don't have enough money to fund all this. Do you?"

"We have grant funding, and private investors." Marella said. "We even charge a small fee for our information if the circumstances warrant." Archangel added "Only if the agents involved are pursuing a mission for profit as well as the good of the free world. If the mission is for nothing then we ask for nothing. However, one of our investors, Mr. Tipton, is one of our strongest backers."

"Tipton?" Miley asked. "As in Tipton hotels? As in London Tipton?" Sera nodded. "The same one." Archangel then added "It also helps if you know where the skeletons are buried in some government closets. Some pay a pretty penny to keep those closets closed."

Everything Miley had heard was a lot to take in. Robbie Ray even had a hard time trying to process it, as it seemed like something out of a spy novel. Deciding to get back to topic Robbie Ray then said "So I'm assuming this 'Airwolf' is the reason Jackson, Oliver and Lily were kidnapped?"

"As well as two others." Archangel said as he laid a file on the desk. Two pictures were in the file. They were pictures of Jake Ryan and Mikayla. Miley looked horrified. "Jake? Jake was taken?"

"And Mikayla." Archangel added. "I would have thought you would have been concerned about her too. Considering you are such good friends with her." Robbie Ray looked at Archangel and then said "When it comes to my daughter and Mikayla I think the 'intelligence community' needs to get a little more intelligent." Marella was about to respond when the phone on Archangel's desk rang. Archangel picked up the call and listened. "All right. Have the message downloaded onto my screen here." Then he hung up the call and looked at his guests.

"I just had a message delivered. Apparently it's from Jake Ryan." Archangel explained. He looked at the TV screen off to the side as all eyed then followed. The screen lit up and Jake's image appeared.

His eyes looked glazed over as if he wasn't all there, but his speech seemed clear and crisp. He addressed Miley as he spoke. "Miley, I'm a prisoner as are your brother and two friends Lily and Oliver. Mikayla has also been taken and is expected to join us shortly. They know of your cousin Sera and the helicopter Airwolf that she has. My captors want it delivered to the co-ordinates written in the packet that was sent to the office at Knightsbridge. Tell her she's got twelve hours to deliver Airwolf, and you, to those co-ordinates, or we will be dead in twenty four hours. Please Miley, our lives are in your hands."

The image faded from the viewer and Miley looked at Archangel. Words escaping her at the moment. All she could think of were her friends, Jake, and even to an extent Mikayla. Archangel however stuck to business and called for the package information and the co-ordinates listed. Again the screen lit up showing the co-ordinates of where they wanted Airwolf and Miley delivered. Archangel let out a frustrated sigh as he knew where those co-ordinates were, and who had to be behind the abductions.

"Looks like John Bradford Horn has come out of hiding." Archangel said. This got looks from everyone, except Miley who had no idea who John Bradford Horn was.

"Am I missing something?" Miley asked. "Who's this guy John Bradford Horn?" Robbie Ray this time was the one who explained, as he remembered the story from the news.

"I remember something about this guy a few years ago" he said. "Something about how he bilked a lot of rich people. High rises that didn't get built. Oil wells that didn't get drilled…"

"Government contracts that didn't get honored." Archangel added. "The government had him up for a grand jury, but before he could go to trial he disappeared."

"He resurfaced a few years later. Looking to graduate to international terrorism." Roxanne then said. "Horn kidnapped String, and brainwashed him so that he could deliver Airwolf to him. It really affected String, as he almost killed Dom while under Horn's control. If it wasn't for a special concoction the Firm had developed who knows what would have happened."

"Horn initially thinks that he is above the law, because of his supposed intellect." Archangel said. "He sought to attain a small island nation for those that thought the same way he did. But he needed Airwolf to take out some resistance there. Needless to say Horn was unable to take possession of the island promised to him, but still he disappeared after that. Horn then surfaced again, looking to take possession of Airwolf a second time. That time caused the death of a young woman. Again Horn escaped."

"And now he's resurfaced." Miley then said. "And he's got my friends. But what does he want me for?"

"Insurance I guess." Archangel said. "Perhaps there to identify your friends, or maybe if you're there it makes Sera less likely to try something since your life would be in her hands."

"Sera?" Robbie Ray asked. "What does she have to do with any of this?" Sera then sighed as all the gazes turned to her.

"I guess there's no hiding it" she said as she stepped forward, took a breath and said her peace. "I'm the current pilot of Airwolf. Keith serves as sometimes co-pilot as well as engineer." Miley, Roxy and Robbie Ray's jaws all dropped as they heard this revelation. Sera then continued.

"When dad taught me how to fly, he was preparing me to fly Airwolf, or 'the lady' as she was sometimes called. Uncle St. John taught me how to fly her and I trained Keith when he came to work for Santini Air as I knew a second pilot would be needed. We've flown Airwolf a time or two on certain missions. Missions the general public has no knowledge of."

"So not only are you a cousin and a pilot, but you're a spy too?" Miley then asked. Sera nodded. "And you thought your double life as Hannah Montana was complicated" she then added.

"Speaking of complications there may be another one we have to face." Archangel said as he motioned everyone to look at the video monitor on the wall again. On it was the image of another middle aged man. A man that had a look that could kill, if it wasn't for the cheap suit he wore. "What kind of fashion reject do we have here?" Miley asked. Archangel answered the question.

"D.G.Bogard, formerly an undersecretary of the Department of Public Security before it was absorbed into Homeland as well as the FIRM. Now he's head of an agency called the D.O.A. Short for Domestic Operations Agency. They are supposed to take care of matters of government involving corruption. In reality they do almost anything but."

"Meaning?" Robbie Ray asked. Marella answered this question. "They have been known to work FOR corrupt politicians in the past, as well as military officers out for their own agendas. They only go after corrupt politicians if someone provides them a better offer than the politician before them."

"I've heard of this organization." Roxy then said with disgust. "It has disgraced agents and C.I.A. academy washouts doesn't it?" Archangel nodded. "Pretty much. They have the lowest clothing allowance and the worst taste. They are also the worst shots."

"What does this Bogard have to do with anything?" Miley asked. Archangel then called forth another video file. A file that showed Mikayla leaving the Federal Building in downtown L.A. "From what we could gather Bogard had Mikayla taken for interrogation, and we can only assume he made a deal with her so he could get close to Hannah Montana or to Sera in hopes of being led to Airwolf's location."

Robbie Ray then shook his head in disbelief. "You know how weird that sounds?" he asked. "Taking a teenaged pop singer and having them befriend someone so they could get the location of some sort of super aircraft?" Archangel couldn't help but agree.

"Weird I know. But that's the reality. Airwolf is so extraordinary an aircraft any opportunity to acquire it, no matter how ridiculous it may sound, is considered worth taking."

"No matter who gets hurt?" Miley asked. Archangel nodded. "Yes Miley, no matter who gets hurt." Robbie Ray then asked the question foremost on everyone's mind. "So what do we do now?"

"We have no choice." Roxanne said. "We have to get those kids out. But if a team is sent in they'll be dead in seconds." Marella then added. "Not to mention Horn may have put them under some sort of brainwashing program as well. At the very least we know he has Mr. Ryan under some sort of mind control agent."

"Which means we have to let Horn think he's getting what he wants." Archangel said. "I'm leery of placing Airwolf in a situation where any one of two hostile powers, namely Horn and Bogard, can take possession of her."

"We don't have a choice Michael." Sera said. "We don't do it those kids are dead. And you know Horn will do it too." Archangel nodded but had another idea.

"Horn knows two pilots at best are required to fly Airwolf. It can be done with one, but with difficulty. Two are necessary, especially in hostile environments and behind enemy lines. Three is a full crew compliment, but Horn will be expecting at least two that can fly her. We may not be able to send in a team to get them out, but maybe one operative could get in close and see to the hostages safety, and see that they keep the pilots safe so that they can get to Airwolf easily."

"All right. Who's the operative?" Miley asked. Archangel then looked at Roxy and asked "How would you like a job?"

"Working for you?" Roxy asked not sure if she was to be flattered or disgusted. "Do I have to wear white?"

"Roxy, trust me. You can pull off the look." Miley said remembering some sort of dream she had where she wished on a shooting star that she was Hannah Montana all the time, and an angel appeared looking like Roxy. Miley remembered the dream and realized a life as Hannah 24/7 was not a good thing to have. But she thought Roxy looked good in white.

"You won't have to now, but gear will be provided for you. Besides, you've had Marine training, worked a stint as a Presidential bodyguard, did some work for NSA. I'd say you're pretty qualified." Archangel said. Roxy looked at Archangel and almost shouted "You know of my work for NSA?"

"You worked for a government agency?" Robbie Ray asked. "You never mentioned that in your application to be Hannah's bodyguard."

"Something I don't like to talk about." Roxy said as she then looked at Archangel and gave her answer…with a slight glare. "All right, I'll do it. But only this one time, and it's so I can keep Miley and her friends safe. I don't like it that this Horn guy is putting her in harm's way."

"None of us do Roxy." Roxanne said. "I don't even like it when Sera goes off in Airwolf with Keith. But sometimes I just have to accept it. Kids aren't immune to the dangers of the real world."

Robbie Ray sat in his chair not liking what he had heard. His daughter was going to be placed in danger. His son was already in danger. Miley's friends were in danger. He could have had Miley stay behind, but then her friends could have been killed by Horn if there was a sign that his demands were not met. And Miley being there was part of his demands.

"All right. Where's this aircraft?" Robbie Ray asked. He had no choice but to allow the plan to play out. But silently he vowed that if Miley, or any of her friends were hurt there was going to be hell to pay. No matter who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on a privately owned stretch of land, a mansion stood. A mansion that was more like a fortress. It had armed guards, fortifications inside, as well as a computer system. It seemed less like a mansion and more like a control center. However there were sections that were dedicated to the higher quality of life its owner would expect.

Lily, Oliver and Jackson realized this quickly as they were escorted at gunpoint from the helicopter that transported them to the house itself. On the way they ran across Mikayla, who was being forcibly escorted herself. "Lily, is it?" she asked recognizing Lily. "You're Miley's friend aren't you?"

"And you're Mikayla." Lily said pretending not to know her, or at least not know her well. "You know what we're doing here?"

"Well I can only assume it has something to do with Hannah Montana." Mikayla said. "I heard she and her pilot were involved in some terrorist plot. You know, maybe it was her that had us kidnapped." Jackson shouted "No way Mi….Hannah wouldn't have us kidnapped."

"How do you know? Oh right that Jacksannah craze." Mikayla thought. "I was laughing for weeks after that. I mean you and Hannah? I mean I knew she had poor taste, but this is ridiculous."

"What's so ridiculous about me and Hannah?" Jackson asked. No one answered as the four turned to see Jake standing in the doorway…not looking so good. Oliver said "Oh my god they got Jake too."

"Jakey hi!" Mikayla said as she waved. Jake however was unresponsive. Not even attempting to acknowledge her in any way he had done before. In fact he stared at Mikayla as if she was a bug on the windshield. "Jake?" Mikayla then asked now feeling uncomfortable.

"Take them to the living room. It's time they met John." Jake ordered The guards then motioned the teens into the house and were escorted to some sort of ornate living room. In the central chair was an elderly man in a suit and holding a sense of menace about him. By his side was a young man of about 18 or 20. Lily saw him and for a moment she thought the teen looked cute. Yet somehow Lily thought this young teen was more dangerous than boys her mom warned her about.

Much more dangerous.

"Thank you for coming." The teen asked. "Please have a seat. Enjoy my and my grandfather's hospitality." For a moment the four thought about remaining standing until the seated man said "Please I insist" Lily, Oliver, Mikayla and Jackson then sat down on the couch behind them deciding it was best to accommodate the man's request. Especially since there were three men with automatic rifles behind them adding emphasis to the man's 'request'.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked. "What do you want with us?"

"And what did you do with Jake?" Mikayla asked. "I mean he doesn't look at me like he used to."

The man just smiled at Mikayla's comment. "There are some things miss Mikayla that are even grander than your petty relationships." Mikayla was about to stand up to challenge that comment but changed her mind when the barrel of a machine gun crossed her chest. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor Mikayla took her seat again.

"Please do not be afraid." The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is John Bradford Horn. This is my grandson Peter."

"Okay." Jackson then said. "So we know your name. That doesn't say why you kidnapped us."

"Rest assured we have no interest in you." Horn said. "We are only interested in what Hannah Montana can provide for us. Or rather in this case….her pilot."

"Her pilot?" Lily asked. "You kidnapped us to get at Hannah's pilot?"

Horn smiled what seemed to be a devil's smile. "The pilot has something I want. And Hannah herself may have some 'other uses' for me."

"Other uses?" Mikayla asked. "What other uses? And why don't I like how you said that?" Even though Mikayla hated Hannah, even she did not like the tome of voice Horn had used. All Horn said was "All in due time. For now we shall keep you comfortable, and wait for Hannah to make things happen."

With that Horn got up and left. Peter by his side. The four teens watched Horn leave and shivered feeling as if the devil had walked by. Even Mikayla was uncomfortable around Horn.

"What's going to happen to us?" Oliver asked. No one was sure they wanted to answer that question. Not even Jackson, who didn't like the answers he was envisioning.

Mikayla however had her own questions. "Wait. I know why Hannah grabbed me, since we're such good friends." Oliver and Lily rolled their eyes on the mention of Hannah and Mikayla as 'good friends'. "And I can see why they grabbed the beach blanket bozo since he had some…Jacksannah thing or something. But you two don't know Hannah, do you?" Her look was dead on Lily and Oliver as Mikayla asked "Why did Horn grab you too?"

Lily and Oliver wondered how they were going to answer Mikayla's question. And briefly wondered what they were worried about more. Mikayla knowing Miley's secret, or Horn.

Horn won hands down.

But they still wondered what they were going to say to Mikayla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Federal Building D.G. Bogard stood in a command center monitoring the signal given off by the dust on Mikayla's clothes. "Perfect." Bogard said. "We have her position. Who owns that stretch of land out there?"

An agent then gave Bogard a report. "Apparently it belongs to a holding company. One of the names however would be of interest." Bogard looked at the file and saw the name in question. John Bradford Horn.

"Everything is falling into place." Bogard said. "The involvement of Horn is sure to bring Airwolf out of hiding. Be prepared to move out. Focus satellite on this area." Bogard circled the area Horn was in and handed it to an agent who went to carry out his order.

"If Airwolf appears in that area I want to know it, and be ready to move in at a moment's notice." Everyone acknowledged Bogard's order as he thought to himself.

"This time, I will deliver Airwolf to Washington, or I will destroy it myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robbie Ray sat at the balcony of Archangel's office at Knightsbridge for well over two hours. He looked out over the California plains watching Miley, Sera, Keith and Roxy drive away. Concern for all of them etched on his face. Especially for Miley.

He was later joined by Roxanne who sat in the chair next to him. "It's not easy I know. Watching them go when all you want for them is to be safe." Robbie Ray looked at Roxanne in shock. "How can you sit there and be so calm about this. Those are our daughters going out there. Getting into trouble way over their heads."

"I'm not comfortable about this either Robbie Ray. The last thing I wanted was Miley involved in any of this. And no, I have no idea what Horn wants with her. But with String dead and St. John who knows where….I didn't have a list of people I could trust to fly Airwolf. Sera was the only one who I could get that had the skill to fly her, and that I could trust to keep her safe." Roxanne explained. "It's a lot to put on a seventeen year old I know. But read your history Robbie Ray. Sometimes kids are called upon to fight in battles when there's no choice."

"Still don't make it right." Robbie Ray said. Roxanne looked at Robbie Ray with a look of sympathy and understanding. "No it doesn't. But the situation is what it is."

Robbie Ray sighed and continued to look on at the plains. "Will they be all right? Even Miley's friends? And Jackson?"

Roxanne smiled a little smile. "If Sera is anything like her father she'll bring them back alive and smiling." Robbie Ray nodded as he remembered something else. "And that concoction you gave her that will set Jake's head straight if he's under some drug's effect?"

"It did with String" was Roxanne's answer remembering what happened when Horn took him the first time. Stringfellow was injected with a concoction that overrode the conditioning Horn placed on him. However Roxanne had omitted one specific detail when it came to the compound.

Stringfellow Hawke almost died when he was injected by it. And in a third of the tests as the drug was being developed, subjects died. If Robbie Ray picked up on the latest evasion Roxanne had given he didn't show it.

He just looked out at the sunset praying. Praying for Miley, praying for Sera, praying for all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few hours drive and Miley sat in the passenger seat of the jeep that Sera was driving. Roxy and Keith took the rear seat, but Miley was saying "Are we there yet?" for the third time.

"Almost." Sera said. "We've entered the area." Roxy looked around at the desert landscape and saw the mountains around her. Some of them stretching up into the sky like towers. Roxy felt she knew this place, like she had seen it before. "Where are we?" she asked.

"The Valley of the Gods." Keith explained. "One of the more isolated regions of an area called Monument Valley. Even the Indians don't come up here."

"Can you blame them?" Miley asked as she felt like shivering. "It's cold. Man I wish I brought a heavier jacket."

"Yeah, it always snows up here. Especially during the summer. Terrible place to go down." Keith said. "Which makes it a good place to keep her."

"Keep who? Airwolf?" Miley asked. Sera nodded. "I know. It's hard to think of her as just a machine. Once you get to know her you will too."

"Say what?" Miley asked. Keith then explained. "When Moffett was building Airwolf he said 'Airwolf is very much a living thing. More alive than you can possibly imagine.' And sometimes she does seem alive under all that armor she has." Miley then shook her head. "A living helicopter? That's a stretch."

"I thought so too at times." Keith said. "And even though Sera would never admit it, sometimes she thinks that way too." Sera just looked at Kevin for a second and kept driving. "We're almost there." She then said as she drove up to one of the towering mountains in the valley and entered a cave mouth on the side. Once they were inside Sera shut the jeep down and Miley and Roxy came face to face with the most beautiful aircraft they had ever seen.

It was jet black with a white underbelly with winglets on its side that supported landing gear that retracted inside when it flew and who knew what else. The nose was like a shark looking to hunt prey: angled, sleek and deadly. On the winglets of the chopper at the base were two turbine engines. One on each side capable of taking the helicopter past MACH 1. It was a spectacular and sleek machine that clearly would be the envy of anything placed next to it whether it could fly or not.

"Miley, Roxy, meet 'the Lady'." Sera said. "Or as it is officially known….Airwolf."

Miley and Roxy looked at the helicopter before them, and Miley's mouth was agape. She could barely get out the words "Sweet nibbletts" due to her being awestruck by what she saw. Roxy also saw the helicopter and looked like a schoolgirl that fell in love at first sight.

"I know." Keith said picking up on Miley and Roxy's feelings of awe. "No matter how many times I see her, she still takes my breath away." Sera then got out of the jeep and the others soon followed. She had a bag draped over her shoulder.

"Did you miss me sweetheart? Huh?" Keith asked. Roxy and Miley looked at each other wondering if Keith had gone weird. Sera then said "Keith you know it's a machine."

"Hey, she's got feelings. Ain't you baby?" Keith looked at the Airwolf chopper and the chopper let out a slight hiss. Keith then nodded as if confirming what he said. Sera just dismissed it as "Temperature's dropping. She's been in hydraulics."

"Sure Sera. Sure." Keith said as she opened the cockpit door on the right side. Miley however said "If this thing talks we're in trouble." Roxy shook her head in agreement. Keith then pulled out two sets of silver grey flight suits. One for Sera, and one for him. "There you go." Keith said handing Sera her suit.

Sera took the suit and set it aside as she opened up the bag she brought from the jeep. In it were two similar silver gray flight suits. One she gave to Miley, and the other to Roxy.

After a few minutes all four were dressed in the flight suits. Miley was amazed at how the suit, and boots that came with it fit. Almost as if they had her measurements prepared. _But they couldn't have known my measurements. Right? _she thought. She then looked at the shoulder patch on her left shoulder. It had the name 'Airwolf' on it and a design of a wolf coming out of a sheep's pelt ready to attack. It was a take on the phrase 'a wolf in sheep's clothing'. Roxy was also looking over her own flight suit. Hers' seemed to fit rather well too.

Sera and Keith then went over the chopper doing some preliminary checks. Sera checked the tail rotor and main rotor system, making sure it was all secure and ready to fly. Keith looked over at the winglets as they seemed to open up exposing three machine guns on each side. Two smaller ones up top and two bigger guns below. Underneath the underbelly of the helicopter were three rocket launcher pods that carried several arrays of sidewinder missiles from Hellfires, to Copperheads, to Mavericks and who knew what else.

Once the final check was all completed all four boarded the chopper. Roxy sat in the engineering section with Keith, which lit up almost as if the whole area had come to life. For a moment Miley and Roxy wondered if perhaps Airwolf really was alive. To a point.

Miley sat in the co-pilot's chair next to Sera. Sera sat in the pilot's chair and pressed a button on the main panel saying 'START 1'. Immediately the engines turned over, and all the pilot's systems seemed to light up. On one video display a compass seemed to light up giving altitude and bearing. Other instruments also came alive in activation as Airwolf seemed to be waking from a long slumber.

The rotors started spinning faster and faster as they were getting up to speed. Sera then reached below and grabbed a black helmet and put it on over her head. Keith did the same and Miley and Roxy did the same. For a second Miley looked at the helmet. It was a solid black helmet with three buttons on the side. A visor looked to be built into the helmet as it also had a mouthpiece, or mouth guard across the front obscuring someone's mouth. After she was done inspecting the helmet Miley put it on over her own head ready to go.

"Ready?" Sera asked.

"Ready." Keith then said. Sera then reached the collective and slowly drew the control back. Airwolf lifted off the ground and took off into the air. Miley wondered how they were going to get out when she saw the sunlight and opening above. As Airwolf escaped the darkness of the cave she went further and further up into the sunlight. Finally the chopper cleared the rock face and saw open sky.

"Everything all checks out Sera." Keith said. "All systems are in the green."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sera asked, a sense of joy in her voice. Miley picked up on this and noticed how different Sera seemed to sound. As if flying this helicopter was one of the times she truly felt alive. Even Keith seemed to perk up more as he sat where he was. "I was hoping you'd say that." He said as he pushed up on a lever before him.

Sera then pressed a button on the cyclic, and the turbo thrusters on the sides of Airwolf ignited. The chopper then lurched forward with an incredible burst of speed. All around the chopper the sound of breaking glass was heard around them as the chopper seemed to break the sound barrier almost immediately. Miley and Roxy were thrown back in their seats at the sudden burst of speed. "MOTHER OF GOD!" Roxy shouted at the burst of speed and how the ground seemed to race before them at incredible speed. Miley was wide eyed in her seat as she saw the speed indicator.

It was MACH 1.35….and climbing.

"SWEET NIBBLETTS!!" Miley shouted. "Are we really going MACH 1?" Sera nodded "We are" as the ground raced below them. Miley saw the hills, valleys and forests that came before pass them by. A rush of emotion came over her as Miley found herself enjoying the ride. Even though Sera couldn't see Miley's mouth through the mouth guard Sera could tell Miley was smiling.

In the engineering section Keith saw Roxy also get into the ride. She was enjoying the flight just as much as Miley was. Especially as she saw the ground race below them as well.

Miley sat in her chair feeling that no matter what was going to happen Oliver, Lily, Jackson, Jake and even Mikayla were going to be all right. No matter what Horn was going to do, as long as they had Airwolf everything would be fine. _Hang on guys. We're coming _she thought.

**END OF PART 2**

_Author's note: As you seem to be aware this is a reposting of the second chapter to this story. I looked through this story and saw one or two things I wanted to change, and a few things that needed to be fixed. So I went and did so, and now the chapter has been reposted._

_Now getting back to the original notes I made some mentions of different things throughout the story. These mentionings will hopefully lay the groundwork for future stories. For those that didn't catch them I'll list them._

_Mr. Tipton being involved in Knightsbridge lays the groundwork to a possible appearance with characters in Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Most notably Mr. Tipton, and maybe London. I'm also thinking of a story with Arwin the maintenance engineer, who may have a few secrets of his own._

_J.O.N.A.S.? Yes for all you Jonas Brothers fans out there, I am thinking of perhaps doing a story involving the Jonas Brothers. It would tie into the upcoming J.O.N.A.S. series set to debut, but since I have not seen any J.O.N.A.S. episodes yet I don't have a good idea what I'd be writing yet. I'd need to see an episode to see how the two series would mesh. Though I do think I'm off to a good start. If anyone has their own idea of a J.O.N.A.S. story that could cross over with mine let me know. Or if anyone needs my help with such a crossover._

_The agency that uses animals as special agents? Yeah, that's from Phineas and Ferb. Troy, Gabriella,and Sharpay? Yep, High School Musical. And the chopper scene-from the pilot Airwolf episode._

_O.S.I. was an organization from the series 'The Six Million Dollar Man' starring Lee Majors as Colonel Steve Austin. In the Airwolf episode 'Severance Pay' it was revealed that the Firm had acquired O.S.I. A fic called 'The Bionic Wolf Affair' located in the Airwolf section explores this acquisition. An acquisition that didn't go well. I'll leave things at that._

_D.O.A.-Domestic Operations Agency, was taken from the G.I.Joe comic produced by Marvel which was from 1984 to 1991. And the description given to those agents was the same one the comic provided. Lowest clothing allowance, bad taste, terrible shots, cheap sunglasses. That's them._

_Kevin Hanson, Keith's father, was a character from the Airwolf episode 'Natural Born' involving a teenage chopper pilot who's uncle was murdered by criminals who wanted him to run drugs across the border. The episode ended with Keith reunited with his girlfriend and the drug runners blown out of the sky. D.G. Bogard is a character played by Lance LeGault in the episode 'To Snare a Wolf'. John Bradford Horn was in the episode 'The Horn of Plenty' and was played by Richard Lynch. The character of Horn appeared again in the episode 'Discovery', only that time the character was portrayed by John Vernon. For story purposes I'm going with the Richard Lynch version. He plays great villains._

_Speaking of Hanson's I mention a character by the name of Kaylee Hanson, who is Keith's younger sister. She's actually the creation of fanfic author Lily Hanson. She appears in the story Ninja Storm:Redone. Also Tori Hanson is from the Power Rangers Ninja Storm series(don't worry I will not be having monsters show up or Ranger powers. There's a certain flavor to this story I want to maintain). Also, if you caught the mention of Raven Baxter that character is from the series 'That's so Raven'. _

_As for where I'm going with this story. I'm hoping to take it up to at least four chapters. Then end it and tell separate stories using the characters and circumstances set up by this story. The stories that would follow would play out like individual episodes, or stories as the case may be._

_Also I would like to ask everyone to read and review. Plus, special shoutout to BethHawke whose review inspired me to work on this next chapter sooner than later. Thank you Beth._

_Keep reading and enjoying._

_John_


	3. Chapter 3

(Horn's complex

_**Disclaimer:Same applies. Airwolf and Hannah are not mine.**_

At Horn's complex Mikayla sat in a cell with Jackson, Oliver and Lily. The question she asked still hanging in the air. "Well I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Lily asked. Mikayla gave a 'duh' look and asked her question again. "Why did Horn grab you? You don't know Hannah."

"To be honest Mikayla, I don't think Horn cared who he grabbed." Oliver answered. "He could have grabbed your fat agent and Hannah would still have come, because she's that caring a person. If anyone got hurt because of her Hannah would have a hard time getting past it." After a pause Oliver then added "I think." To throw Mikayla back off the trail of Hannah's secret.

"I suppose." Mikayla said in agreement. "I mean Hannah is so nice it's sick. She would do something like that." Just then Peter Horn came to the cell door and opened it. He then stepped in followed by two armed guards so no one thought about rushing him and escaping. He then cast his look at Lily, Jackson and Oliver.

"You three out. NOW!!" Lily, Oliver and Jackson then walked towards the door with the guards following them. Lily asked "What are you going to do with us?"

"You're being moved. That's all you need to know." Peter said as the three were escorted out. Mikayla watched her three fellow captors leave and then realized she was in the room with Peter Horn alone. She watched as Peter spread a smile across his face.

"Why aren't I going with them?" Mikayla asked. Peter then said "I have other plans for you. Right this way." He then stuck out his arm as if motioning for Mikayla to leave the cell. She also wondered just what it was Peter had in mind.

Mikayla didn't pray much, but for a moment she hoped someone was letting Bogard know to look out for her, and that he would come to her rescue soon. As well as the other three that she was prisoners with.

If Bogard didn't, she hoped someone else would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

50 miles outside Horn's complex.

Airwolf streaked past the land beneath them like a black bolt of lightning. Inside the four occupants were waiting with anticipation over what would happen next.

Miley sat in the co-pilot's seat next to her cousin Sera. Her bodyguard Roxy sat in the engineering section with Sera's friend Keith. Miley found she enjoyed the flight as she saw the land streak by her at speeds faster than MACH 1. It reminded her a little of her life as Hannah Montana, so fast paced. And now it was getting even faster.

Still it wasn't without its thrills.

In the engineering section Roxy was looking at all the controls in the section and was impressed. She saw the controls for the I.R. Supressor which was one system that helped render Airwolf invisible to radar, chain gun selections ranging from 20 mm machine guns to 40 mm cannons, Sunburst and Chaff decoys to deter heat seeking missiles, and a missile selection ranging from Copperhead, Redeye and Hellfire missiles to four Falcon missiles used for heavy duty damage. There was also four alternate missile selection ranging from Shrikes, Agiles, Bullpups and Hellfires. She also saw two additional ammo packs that connected to both of the machine gun systems. These systems were referred to as Chain Guns 3 and 4, giving Airwolf a total of 14 weapons systems on her.

"We have a laser on board too." Keith said. "It was installed later when Sera's uncle flew Airwolf. We even had a whisper mode installed, but we decided to remove it. There was another chopper using it at the time and we didn't want to make it look like we were copying." Roxy nodded accepting the explanation. Besides she had heard about the other chopper that made use of the Whisper Mode, and while it had a mean machine gun as a primary weapon Roxy thought Airwolf won hands down. Besides she had heard that the other helicopter, called Blue Thunder, was going to be used for urban pacification in the Los Angeles barrio. The media stink was huge, and rumors were that the chopper was destroyed when the pilot landed it on a train track to be run over later. But that was just a rumor as it turned out a second model of it appeared a few years later, only to disappear after a couple of months.

"So Keith." Roxy then asked. "We know about Miley's cousin, what about you? Where do you come from? How'd you get involved in all this?"

"Not much to say." Keith said humbly. "Like Sera I got involved through my father."

"Your father?" Miley asked. "Who was he?" Kevin decided to introduce the two passengers to his own life story.

"My father was a young pilot brought up by his uncle Chester, in a small church town." Keith said. "He flew wild and recklessly and Uncle Chester had to ground him so many times for crazy stunts. One day his uncle died and my father went looking for him. He found his uncle's killers, with the help of Sera's father."

"Who were his killers?" Miley asked.

"Drug smugglers." Sera answered. "They wanted Chester Hansen to run a shipment from Mexico and he said no. So the smugglers decided to….terminate the arrangement by terminating Chester."

"And did your father terminate the smugglers?" Roxy asked. Sera just looked back silently giving Roxy a look. Roxy knew what the answer was. "Ask a stupid question."

"Anyway." Keith said. "Dad went home and married mom. She was a reverend's daughter named Winter, and the reverend looked after him until they were both eighteen. They married, went to college, and had me and my two sisters." Keith then pulled out a picture in his flight suit. It had a man in his twenties with blonde hair wearing a flight cap with captain's bars as well as a woman with blonde hair. In the man's arms was a little girl of about three, and by the woman's side was another blond girl. The boy, who was Keith, was by his father's side. Roxy looked at the picture and pointed to the boy. "This you?"

"Yeah. The girls there are my two younger sisters, Tori and Kaylee. Tori takes after mom as she loved the ocean more than she liked flying. Kaylee is much the same way, but I do think she would do great in a cockpit provided she wanted to learn how to fly. Myself, I couldn't get enough of it. I enrolled in the Air Force Academy first chance I got. Even did a tour in the military before I got discharged."

"Nothing bad I hope?" Roxy asked. Keith laughed a bit. "No it was an honorable discharge." Roxy breathed a sigh of relief as she then passed the photo to Miley who looked at it herself. "Where are your sisters now?" Miley asked.

"They're attending a special school in Blue Bay Harbor. Some obscure California town off the 101." Keith explained. "Get a postcard every Christmas." Miley was about to ask what it was they studied when a beeping came from Airwolf's computer. They were approaching the outer perimeter of their destination.

"Approaching air space Sera." Keith said. Miley handed the photo back to Keith as Sera then ordered "Cut turbos. Engage the rotors."

As Keith input the commands the turbo engines cut out and the rotors started operating. Miley looked at Sera wondering what she was thinking. "We can't go in there streaking and with guns blazing. We need to know what all Horn's got." Sera explained.

"But Lily, Jackson and Oliver…" Miley pleaded as her thoughts turned back to her captured friends.

"We've got to do this smart if we're going to get them out. Horn's known for thinking elaborately, if not ruthlessly. We'll need time to plan before we can go in." Sera paused before looking at Miley. "Besides going in on the turbo thrusters isn't always the best move."

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"Let's just say I've found flying with the rotors to be more fulfilling than flying so fast. Not that the turbos aren't fun, but one shouldn't use the turbos all the time." For a moment Miley wondered if Sera meant more with what she was saying. As if she wasn't giving some sort of life lesson as well as a strategy session.

"Well it isn't going to help if Horn gets Airwolf without some way for us to get her back." Keith said. "And I don't think me hiding in the missile loading compartment is going to help this time." Sera agreed. "We need to look as if we have nothing to hide. Horn will be expecting me since I'm flying, and he'll be looking for Miley because he wants her for some twisted reason."

"And he'll probably be looking for someone in the engineering compartment." Keith added. It was then that an idea started to form in the mind of the foursome in Airwolf. All they needed was the opportunity to pull it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikayla found herself walking with Peter towards an elaborate dining room with the table full of food as if from a royal feast. "Wow!" Mikayla couldn't help but say.

"I prefer to go all out for princesses I'm looking to court." Peter said. Mikayla looked at the set up and sat Peter had done just that. "Won't you please sit down?"

A servant then pulled out a chair for Mikayla to sit in, another servant pulled out a chair for Peter to sit in. Other servants tended to their plates putting expensive food Mikayla could have only heard about on them, even with her status as a pop princess. A maid then came forth and asked "Wine?" as she held a bottle of a most expensive wine before her.

"Please I insist." Peter said as he was implying for Mikayla to have her glass filled. Mikayla then nodded and gave the okay to fill her wine glass. "You know I don't drink alcohol. I'm underage."

"As am I." Peter said. "But when enjoying the finer things in life one must put themselves above such trivialities as the law. One must not overindulge though, as that could only lead to anarchy. But then again it seems as if the world is overindulging."

"Overindulging?" Mikayla asked as she took a bite of what seemed to be veal. "Yes." Peter said. "So many taking so much. Fighting over lands, scraps of paper. People beneath a higher quality of life. My grandfather is a man above all that. He knows that these….'people' of the world don't deserve the rewards bestowed upon them."

"But your grandfather does?" Mikayla asked taking a sip of wine. She had to admit it was a fine tasting wine. Peter then gave a slight smile as if answering her question. The smile also gave Mikayla the creeps as she wondered what was going on in Peter's mind.

"What are you doing with Hannah's friend? And Miley's friends?" Mikayla asked. "What do you want from them? And what do you want from me?" This time Peter didn't give a smile as an answer. His answer this time was more cryptic.

"Sometimes a kingdom needs a princess to rule along side the prince." Peter said. "And whoever the pauper turns out to be….well they too will have their uses."

Mikayla took another sip of her wine looking at Peter. All the time she was wondering just what it was she got into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board Airwolf Sera went over what was going to happen. "All right everyone got it? Everyone knows what to do?" Keith, Miley and Roxy all nodded as Sera then asked "Keith anything on Horn's complex?"

"Not much." Keith said as he called up a satellite photo. "Looks like a couple of bunkers connected to a mansion. The mansion I'm assuming is where Horn is living and directing all his operations. He always did like living in the best places. There's also a landing pad, and something I'd say is the aircraft hangar."

"Which is where Horn will probably be keeping Airwolf should he get it." Sera said just as the radio had kicked on. "Sera we've got an audio." Keith said as he adjusted the communications equipment to receive the signal. Sera ordered it be patched in knowing full well who it would be. "Welcome Miss Hawke."

"Horn." Sera said with icy contempt in her voice. Miley and Roxy both caught the emotion in Sera's voice. Clearly John Bradford Horn had done a lot to Sera's father as it was apparent to Miley.

"I'm only going to say this once Horn. Let your hostages go or I'll blow you to kingdom come. And you know I can do it too." Horn listened to Sera's ultimatum and countered it. "If you want them, you'll have to fight for them."

"Sera look." Miley saw on a monitor above her head. It was a small video readout usually reserved for the in-flight engineer, but the pilots seats also had access to some readouts. Once Miley spoke Horn picked up on it. "Ahhhh Miss Stewart, I was hoping you would have come. Or should I say I was hoping Hannah Montana would come."

"What did you do to my friends?" Miley asked with resolve in her voice not even thinking that Horn knew her secret. Horn didn't answer Miley's question. He only responded with "If you want them, you'll have to fight for them, through the defense perimeter that has been set up. You get through that you'll see your friends."

"And we'll get them out." Sera said then signaling for Keith to cut communication. Keith did so and asked "Sera you did see what Miley was referring to right?" Sera looked up and saw what Miley saw: tanks, mobile rocket launchers, troops with semi automatic weapons. Clearly Horn didn't want his complex blown away like Stringfellow Hawke did last time years ago.

"I've seen worse." Sera said looking at the readout. "Just remember the plan everyone." Miley and Roxy both nodded, as did Keith. Silently Miley prayed to God hoping her friends were all right, and that they would be safe.

Sadly for Miley her prayer would be easier said than done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the control room of Horn's complex a technician asked "Mr. Horn is that wise? Provoking Hawke like that?"

"It won't matter she will fail anyway." Horn said. He then picked up a phone and made a private call. "Have Peter and his suitor brought to me. Time to show them what true power is."

He then hung up the phone watching the image of Airwolf get closer and closer to his installation. "Soon now. Soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dining room Mikayla and Peter were enjoying their feast, although she did wonder where all the food had come from. Somehow she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer wondering if she wouldn't have felt ashamed if she knew. It was then that a guard came in to talk to Peter. After a silent whisper he turned to Mikayla.

"I'm afraid we have to cut this date short my sweet. My grandfather wants us both to meet him in the control room." Mikayla wondered why and Peter explained.

"Hannah's pilot has arrived, as has Miley Stewart. My grandfather wants to give them a proper welcome. And he would like both of us to watch." Peter then crossed the table to where Mikayla was seated offered his hand out to her, as if asking him to follow her.

Mikayla took the hand and Peter led her out of the dining room. _What's going to happen now?_ she asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After crossing the perimeter Peter and Mikayla entered the command bunker where Horn was waiting. "Ah Peter, Mikayla, you're right on time. We are about to be greeted by Sera Hawke and her friends. I trust you won't want to miss this show." Peter nodded but Mikayla was nervous as she looked around and saw a man at a computer terminal. Her eyes locked onto him as he seemed to be doing something important.

"Good eye Miss Mikayla, allow me to introduce you to Mark St. Clair. He's helping me with the acquisition of the Airwolf helicopter. Mikayla offered her hand and St. Clair took it before resuming his own work. Mikayla wondered who he was, but Peter then explained.

"Mark St. Clair was a member of the original Airwolf crew under the command of Moffett." Peter said. "He was also with Moffett when Airwolf was originally stolen from the FIRM back in 1984 and sent to Libya. He was on board when Moffett used Airwolf to destroy a U.S. Destroyer off the coast of Sierte." St. Clair shifted a bit in his seat. A shift Mikayla noticed as she wondered if St. Clair didn't regret his part in that affair. Peter however continued telling his story.

"Moffett and Airwolf co-pilot Charles Gordon had no problem with what they were doing in Libya as they enjoyed the pleasures Libya had to offer. Especially since they had brought Airwolf to them. But when Stringfellow Hawke had arrived to take Airwolf back, and Moffett was killed by Hawke. The pleasures of Libya disappeared. All St. Clair and Gordon had left to offer was information on U.S. Defenses that wasn't of use anymore, and the identification of Stringfellow Hawke as the man who took it back. A team was sent to America to bring Airwolf and Hawke to Libya, but the team had failed. And since no more pleasures were coming to Gordon or St. Clair unless Airwolf was back in Libyan possession, they spent a good couple of years in a Libyan prison. Until my grandfather had come."

This time Horn spoke. "I had arranged a release for Gordon and St. Clair and flew them back to the states undetected. Especially since I was living in secret in the U.S. as I was, and still am, a wanted fugitive. Nonetheless I was able to keep Gordon with an assortment of 'pleasures' until the time came when I would have Airwolf back in my possession. Mr. St. Clair however preferred to busy as he was needed to arrange defenses and means to capture the helicopter. Besides, he wasn't one for perverse pleasures as Gordon and Moffett were." St. Clair continued to work on the console before him as Horn then asked "Will your defense grid work?"

St. Clair looked at Horn and gave an answer Horn would not like hearing. "Mr. Horn, I think Airwolf will blow through the grid." Horn listened to St. Clair's answer and gave a smile.

"Perfect. I want to make sure our guests are entertained." Horn then looked at Mikayla as he said the sentence as she looked on at the image of the black helicopter that was approaching. Mikayla watched the video image of Airwolf as it approached. "How fast does that bird go?" she asked.

"Hard to say." Horn answered. "Sometimes it's gone up to and past twice the speed of sound." This got a wide eyed look of shock from Mikayla. "No helicopter can travel faster than sound." She said. "Even I know that. I've ridden in enough."

"Airwolf can." St. Clair said as he started to explain. "Basically Airwolf is an aerodynamic lifting body with a twin engine rotor system capable of propelling itself up to 300 knots." Mikayla continued to simplify the explanation by saying "In other words it's a fast twin engine jet chopper."

St. Clair chuckled at the explanation. "One could explain it in those terms, except this 'jet chopper' can disengage its rotor system and ignite these two additional turbines." She then pointed to the jet engines on the chopper's side. "One point three seconds from ignition Airwolf can exceed MACH 1 from sea level to 65,000 feet.

"The crew consists of three members at most. First being an engineer who monitors the ships systems from engines, weapons and IR Supression which is used for escaping radar. The second crewperson usually is a co-pilot which can serve as eyes in the back of the head as it disables any and all weapons threatening the integrity and security of Airwolf. They also have a duplicate flight control in case the pilot is incapacitated. And finally the pilot who flies the chopper and is responsible for call up of all weapons for defense. The defense options range from 20 millimeter cannons to nuclear tipped Shrike missiles." St. Clair pointed to the gun cannons at Airwolf's winglets and the rocket pod at Airwolf's base. St. Clair then turned to Mikayla and gave his final statement.

"In other words Miss Mikayla, Airwolf is a MACH 1 plus chopper that can kick butt." The last sentence St. Clair said with a smile. Mikayla heard St. Clair's words and the confidence behind them. She knew he meant every word he had said.

"Let me put on a little show as to why Airwolf is so important Miss Mikayla." Horn said as he pointed to another monitor. "This here is a special defense zone. Usually used around ICBM sites and military instillations." Mikayla saw the image Horn was projecting. There were military tanks and missile launchers that seemed to be from Cold War Russia. Mikayla however wasn't impressed.

"You're hoping to impress me with old rockets and guns?" Mikayla asked. "Those will probably blow up right in front of their faces." Horn just seemed to smile at Mikayla's ignorance. "Those weapons may be old, but during the days of the Cold War America and Russia made enough weapons to destroy the world hundreds of times over. And those weapons out there are ready for use. And the people there are skilled in using them."

"This isn't a game Miss Mikayla." St. Clair said. "Those guns out there are loaded."

Mikayla looked at her captors wide eyed as they seemed not the least bit bothered that they were using live weapons on an approaching helicopter. A helicopter she wasn't sure could do even half the things she said it could do. All she could do was look up at the image that was to represent Airwolf as it seemed to approach closer. Then…..

"She's gone." Peter said as the radar blip indicating Airwolf disappeared. Horn nodded. "Dropped below the radar."

"They'll stay in the caverns until Airwolf can exceed MACH 1. Then we can calculate their entry point into the cavern when they engage the defense zone."

Peter put a hand on Mikayla, and Mikayla cringed at the touch. "Watch and learn my dear. The show is about to start." Mikayla wondered what kind of 'show' Peter was expecting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the desert defense zone the lead mercenary watched waiting for the target to come. The orders he got from Horn was to shoot it as soon as he saw it.

He didn't see it as much of a problem. _One target. A helicopter. Should be no problem._ he thought arrogantly. He had received Army training and was an expert sharpshooter, as well as equipped to handle both NATO and old Warsaw Pact equipment. Not to mention the crew he had working for him was well skilled themselves. All they had to do was shoot the target as it came about. Blow it out of the sky.

All they had to do was wait.

A split second later a black helicopter streaked around the canyon moving as fast as a supersonic jet. The lead mercenary watched as Airwolf shot towards them. He could barely get a curse out as Airwolf passed them by leaving the defense zone behind in a cloud of dust.

Not a shot was fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Horn's complex there was a buzz of activity as data on Airwolf's penetration of the defense zone got everyone on their toes. "Confirm grid entry, southeast corridor. Speed MACH 1 Plus. No shots fired." Came the voice of a technician.

"Oh man they shot through without a scratch." Mikayla said. Horn followed up with "It's not over yet."

"We've calculated Airwolf's point of entry and we are employing Jet Rangers armed with Sidewinder missiles." St.Clair explained. Mikayla watched as three smaller helicopters raced in to intercept Airwolf.

Next second later Airwolf streaked by like a streak of black lightning sending the three helicopters spinning briefly in Airwolf's jet wake.

One was able to correct itself and launch three missiles towards Airwolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Airwolf Miley and Roxy watched as Sera and Keith went about their business. Miley was happy that they streaked by the defense zone without getting shot at as well as the helicopters they streaked past. "Sweet nibbletts! I can't believe we shot past all those guys. And we didn't even have to fire a shot."

"It's not over yet Miley." Sera said. "Horn's got more tricks to play." Three of those tricks were heading towards them at that moment.

"Three missiles are locked onto us." Keith said as he engaged a control. "IR Suppressor on."

Upon activation of the I.R. Suppressor two missiles seemed to get their signals scrambled and went off in different directions of the rock face exploding on impact with the caverns. One missile was still closing in.

"One still coming. Popping the Sunburst."

From Airwolf came a small miniature sun that fell to the Earth. The missile then changed it's course and headed for the miniature solar flare and exploded on impact. Miley sat in the co-pilot's chair watching everything happen. "Well this is fun."

"And this is only the beginning." Sera said. "Horn really wants to make this hard, or he's putting on a show."

"For who? Us?" Roxy asked. Sera stayed silent not sure herself. But she knew Horn had something else in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the command center Mikayla was pleased with the performance Sera and Airwolf were giving. "Looks like you can let us go now." Mikayla said with an air of confidence. "Once that helicopter gets here you all are toast." Horn turned to look at Mikayla and gave a small smile, a smile that caused Mikayla's smile to fade. "It's not over yet."

Mikayla still tried to keep her confidence that Sera and Airwolf would save the day. "You think Hawke is a fool? All she has to do is stay in those canyons until she reaches the target."

"The air defense system may force her up." St. Clair said. Mikayla wondered what that was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The answer came in the form of three F-86 fighter jets. Relics from the Korean War used nowadays for museum pieces. But if one was rich enough could have been used for someone's private army.

"Incoming!" Keith shouted as he picked up the incoming jets on his scope. Sera veered Airwolf off to the left to avoid the coming fighters then took to the sky at top speed. The jets then followed.

"Keith you got an I.D.?" Sera asked. Keith got one up on his computer screen.

SEARCH ENABLED

**IDENTIFIED**

I.D.:F-86

CODE:SABRE

MX SPD: 687 MPH

RAD:1,521 MI

ARM:12.7 MM MACHINE GUNSx6

WING MOUNTED SIDEWINDERS

The specs were laid out with an image of the aircraft. "F-86? Where'd Horn get antiques like those?"

"Nowadays you can get anything at Army Surplus." Sera said answering Roxy's question. Miley then added "Or e-bay?"

Sera couldn't help but smirk at Miley's answer. For all anyone knew Horn could have gotten jets on e-bay. If not jet parts. There was no time to think on where Horn got the jets as one had fired a missile at them.

"Bring me up a Maverick!" Sera ordered. Keith replied and the attack computer was on line. A Maverick missile was on the line and ready. Sera then pressed a button on her helmet and a yellow grid then appeared over her eye. It was a targeting sensor. Once one jet was in sight Sera pressed the missile trigger and the rocket fired. The Maverick missile hit the aircraft blowing it out of the sky.

"Sweet nibbletts!" Miley said. "You just blew someone out of the sky."

"And there are more to come kid." Sera said as another F-86 came in firing its machine guns at Airwolf. The bullets were hitting the armor plate causing little to no damage. The second F-86 pilot was looking to come in for the kill but it would have been to no avail.

For now Airwolf was in a dogfight. It's specialty.

Sera saw the F-86 behind her as well as the last one coming in from above. She pressed the button for the Turbo Thrusters and took Airwolf into a steep climb squeezing off one missile which hit the approaching fighter destroying it. Then the helicopter completed its loop and locked onto the F-86 that was pursuing. After cutting speed Sera locked onto the last plane and fired off a third Maverick missile.

The last F-86 was destroyed. Sera then engaged the Turbo thrusters heading back into the canyons at MACH 1. Roxy and Miley were awestruck by what they saw. "God in heaven!" Roxy said under her breath.

"Yeah." Keith said under his breath. Apparently the battles he had taken part in were a regular occurrence to him and Sera. Miley couldn't help but ask "There isn't anymore is there?"

"Knowing Horn? Probably." Was Sera's answer. And she was right.

Airwolf had won, but radar contact was made with Horn's base. Next came the final defense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikayla watched the dogfight with everyone else. She had to admit she was impressed. "Amazing. And this was from Hannah's pilot?"

"Her father must have been a good teacher." Horn said. "As well as her uncle. But that skill won't save her." A tech nearby called out "Radar contact. Stand by to launch missiles."

Mikayla looked at Horn and Peter. Smiles across their faces. She wondered how far they were willing to go with their little 'demonstration'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Airwolf Keith detected the radar scan and reactivated the IR Supressor. However he wasn't in time to prevent Horn's forces from launching their missiles. "Missile launch detected." Keith said looking at his screen. "Three off target, one has a lock. Missile impact twelve seconds."

"And we're racing back to the ground at MACH 1." Sera said. "The ADF pod won't work above 300 knots."

"But what about those missiles you just fired?" Miley asked. Roxy then said "Miley you don't dogfight at MACH 1. Besides, not all missiles can be fired at such a high speed."

"I also tried a Sunburst. It didn't take." Keith answered. Sera then ordered "Reverse thruster engines. Stand by to re-engage rotors." Roxy and Miley sat in their chairs fingers crossed tightly as Sera and Keith did their things.

"Rotory engaging." Keith said. "Speed four hundred. Missile impact five seconds."

"Keep a Hellfire ready." Sera ordered. Keith called up the weapon, and it was armed and ready to go. "Four seconds. Speed 375. Three seconds. 350. Two seconds. 325. One second…."

The next thing that happened was an incredible explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikayla looked on horrified. For quite a few seconds she didn't say a word until she said "Oh my god. You blew them away." Horn and Peter turned to look out their window. "Not quite Miss Mikayla." Horn said smiling.

Outside Airwolf hovered. It's guns revealed and rocket pods ready to fire. Immediately Horn went to the radio to address the pilot. "Well done Miss Hawke. You have proved to me that you are your father's daughter, and that Airwolf still has all her teeth to fight with."

"So glad you enjoyed the show." Sera said with a sense of gruffness to her voice. "Now I take it you are going to release your hostages? Or are your property values going to go up?"

Horn wasn't disturbed by Sera's comment. "Please Miss Hawke. We can be civil people. Just set down and we can talk. I trust Miss Stewart is with you?"

"What do you want with me Horn?" Miley then asked over the headset. Horn let himself have a small smile. "I would prefer this discussion on the ground."

"You better not have hurt my friends and brother." Miley said. Horn just took it all in stride. "I assure you they are quite fine. However they won't be for much longer if you don't set down and land."

Miley looked at Sera and they realized they had no choice. Sera had to set Airwolf down, and she did so. Horn, Peter and Mikayla all left the control center to greet their 'new guests'. Horn also ordered that their 'current gusts' be brought to the landing pad as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Airwolf then set down on the landing pad that was provided and the rotors were deactivated. Sera, Miley and Roxy all disembarked from the chopper watching as a metal door opened in the distance. Out it came Horn with a squad of armed security and hostages. The hostages being Lily, Oliver, Mikayla and Jackson.

Sera watched as Horn stood at the entranceway, seemingly in control of the situation. And for all intents and purposes, he was. Miley watched as she saw Oliver, Lily, Mikayla and Jackson flanked by Horn's security. Miley saw Horn nearby and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Is that Horn?" Miley asked pointing to the old man. Sera nodded as she also saw Jake Ryan by his side, clearly brainwashed by Horn. Keith also saw another man by Horn's side. One decidedly older, but Sera recognized him. "Mark St. Clair."

"Who?" Miley asked. Sera explained. "He was the engineer of Airwolf under Moffett. He went with Moffett when he stole and went to Libya with it. Last anyone saw St. Clair he was still in Libya living in a prison until the lady was returned there."

"Looks like Horn got him out." Miley said. Sera nodded as she wondered what other surprises Horn had in store for them. Also standing by Horn was another young man. "Who's that?" Roxy asked referring to the boy.

"Don't know." Sera answered as Horn walked towards them, flanked by the boy. When Horn was directly in front of the three Horn took a look at Sera and smiled. "Yes, I see so much of your father in you. I shall enjoy breaking you as I did him."

"That was a long time ago Horn." Sera said. "And you didn't break dad, you just screwed him up. It's too bad he never got back at you for that."

"Yes, that helicopter explosion. Such a tragedy. But there is no dwelling on the past. Where's the second pilot?" Horn asked. Sera responded with "What second pilot?"

"You know two pilots are required to fly Airwolf." Horn said. Sera however wasn't fazed. "And you also know it can be done with one if the pilot is good enough. You intended dad to fly it when you wanted to take that island nation years back."

"A nation I shall still have." Horn said. "Where's the second pilot?"

"I'm the second pilot." Roxy then said stepping forward between Sera and Horn, but she made sure Miley wasn't far away from her protection. Horn looked at Roxy skeptically. "Somehow I doubt that." Roxy still held her ground. "Check my record. I've had some pilot and engineering training in the Marines."

"Is there anything you don't do Rox?" Miley asked stunned by this latest revelation. First it was discovered she worked with NSA, then it was discovered she had pilot and engineering training. Horn however cast a look at the boy by his side and ordered him to check the cockpit. Especially the missile compartment.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Sera said. "Not without the key." St. Clair stepped forward and said "Oh I think I can open the chopper up."

"Not as fast as I can." Sera said. "Besides, the lady's changed a bit since then. You really want to make one bad move and blow yourself up because you tried to get in an old way?" St. Clair stopped in his tracks considering Sera's words. He had to concede there was a point to Sera's words. There may have been new security arrangements put into Airwolf since his day.

Horn looked at Sera and smiled. "All right Miss Hawke. Open the chopper for us. Or Miss Miley's friends suffer." Miley couldn't help but cast a look at Mikayla, Jackson, Lily and Oliver then looked at Sera as if pleading her to open the cockpit to Airwolf. Sera looked Horn dead in the eye.

"You never change Horn. Hiding behind the innocent while you commit your atrocities." Horn just held Sera's gaze for a few seconds while she then turned to open the co-pilot's seat of Airwolf which allowed direct access to the engineering section in the back. The boy by Horn's side then went to the back and checked the hatch Horn asked him to check.

"Missile compartment empty grandpa. No one there. Just missiles." The boy said. Sera turned to Horn and asked "Grandpa?"

"My grandson Peter." Horn said. "The heir to my kingdom."

"What happened to Angelica?" Sera asked. Horn closed his eyes for a second as he remembered his daughter. "She died unfortunately. A few months after Peter was born. I have been looking after him ever since."

"I'm sure you're father of the year." Miley said offering a word of her own. "Now you've got the helicopter. Give me my friends and Jackson, and let Jake go. We know you brainwashed him. So undo what you did and let him go. Let us have a vehicle and we'll leave peacefully."

"Of course." Horn said. "But would you like to speak to them first?" Horn motioned towards Miley's foursome and the guards motioned them forward. Soon they were face to face with each other. Jake kept a distance away. Obviously Horn wasn't going to let all of Miley's friends get close to her. Miley saw the reactions of Oliver, Lily and Jackson as they seemed happy she was there. Mikayla however had a look in her eyes wondering what was going to happen next.

She wouldn't have to wait long.

"Thanks for coming Miley." Lily said with a smile as she seemed happy to see her friend. Miley was happy too that Lily, Oliver and Jackson were all right. Even Mikayla to an extent. So happy Miley wasn't expecting what had happened next.

Lily drew a gun and shot Miley in the chest three times. Miley doubled over onto the ground and didn't move. Mikayla looked on horrified as she saw Miley get shot. "What?!"

Roxy looked on horrified. Never would she have expected Lily of pulling a gun on her best friend and killing her. Roxy quickly moved forward to attack Lily but then Oliver and Jackson drew guns too. Oliver had fired at Roxy causing her to go down. Like Lily Oliver had fired three rounds and Roxy quickly fell.

Jackson kept his gun on Sera and said "Don't make me put you down too." Sera stayed where she was as gunmen went behind her and took her weapon. They also searched her for any other items she may have had. None were there. They still kept their weapons on Sera as they escorted her along with the apparently brainwashed Lily, Oliver and Jackson. Jake kept his dead expression and followed as other gunmen picked up Miley and Roxy's bodies.

Mikayla looked on at the impassive Jake, Lily, Oliver and Jackson wondering if the whole world hadn't gone mad. How could they have shot Miley the way they had? How could they have killed her? What had Horn got them into?

And would D.G. Bogard come to get them out? Not to mention the chopper he seems to want. _Well at least now I know why he wants it. _Mikayla thought.

Still she hoped Bogard would come and get her out of the mess that seemed to be the world of John Bradford Horn

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bunker the D.O.A. was using as their base a tech was letting Bogard know what the status was. "Airwolf has set down in the center of Horn's complex. Our satellites have indicated that Horn has taken Miss Hawke captive and had two others shot."

"Then we don't have a lot of time." Bogard said. "We must move quickly if we are to capture Horn and seize Airwolf. I want strike teams assembled and helicopters ready to scramble. Move!" Everyone agreed with Bogard's command as they made ready to mobilize and strike at Horn's base. Bogard allowed himself a small smile as it seemed that victory was all but assured. He would capture Horn and Airwolf all in one fell swoop.

As the forces of the D.O.A. were mobilizing someone took out a cell phone and made a phone call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, after Horn had ambushed Sera, Miley and Roxy, a figure looked from the top of a sand dune. It was Keith Hansen.

After Sera had destroyed the last missile she flew Airwolf behind the cover of the explosion and dropped Keith off. She knew Horn would want to search Airwolf for any one else she brought with them, so Sera had to make it seem as if there was nothing to hide. The ruse seemed to work.

He also saw Lily and Oliver gun down Miley and Roxy, not to mention Jackson pull a gun on Sera. Truth be told Sera and Keith had expected this. It was not the first time Horn had tried brainwashing others to do his dirty work before. And brainwashing Miley's friends….well Keith and Sera knew long ago there was no limit to the depths Horn would go to get what he wanted. He stood on the dune as Horn's guards carried in Miley and Roxy's bodies and a crew was pushing Airwolf inside the complex. An opportunity for entry was available, all he had to do was try to take advantage of it.

Opening his flight jacket Keith took out the pouch that held the drug antidote to be used for freeing Miley's friends from Horn's control. Archangel thought Horn might try to brainwash Miley's friends as well so he sent enough for each one. A vial for Lily, one for Oliver, one for Jackson, and one for Mikayla as well along with the one for Jake. Keith kept the vials with him when he disembarked from Airwolf.

He hoped the vials would not have to be used, as he knew what the lethal side effect to the anti brainwashing compound was as well. But it appeared he had no choice now. He only hoped the compound would work while sparing the kids their lives.

Looking in his pocket further he pulled out a picture he always carried with him. It was a picture of his family. His father Kevin, his mother Winter, himself and his two sisters Tori and Kaylee. It was taken when he won his fifth amateur flying competition, and he always kept it as a lucky charm. Keith figured if there was any time he would need luck, now would be a good time.

His luck hit pay dirt when a guard was walking towards him. Horn ordered a perimeter set up while Airwolf was being moved into the complex and the guards were patrolling the area while the helicopter was being moved in. Keith hid behind his mound as the guard approached waiting for him to get closer.

When the guard was close enough Keith made his move. The guard didn't know what had hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour Airwolf was moved into the complex and the guards were called back in. All patrols had walked in, but one seemed to be absent. Speaking over the walkie talkie the lead guard called out "Alpha 3 report. What's your status?"

No answer. The lead guard tried again. "Alpha 3 do you copy?" Again static, along with a voice. "Alpha….reporting….thought….intruder…no….sign….faulty….equipment….."

"Repeat Alpha 3. Are you saying there's an intruder on the compound?" the lead guard asked. The walkie responded with "Negative. False alarm."

Just then the last guard came forth holding up his walkie talkie. The lead guard then came up to the guard and took a look at the walkie talkie. "Get your equipment checked as soon as possible." The guard nodded as the lead guard walked back into the complex with the rest of the detail. The last guard following close behind.

Only this wasn't any ordinary guard. It was Keith Hansen disguised as the guard who was on patrol at the sand dune he was hiding behind. Keith had attacked the guard and put on his uniform then took his place in the detail. A detail that was now heading back into Horn's complex.

Keith didn't look back as the doors closed behind him. He didn't give any indications that he wasn't what he was supposed to be. He did cast a look in Airwolf's direction as the aircraft sat. A circle of guards around it. Horn was not about to let his prize go so easily.

But no matter what happened Sera, Miley and Keith all agreed that Horn should not be allowed to keep Airwolf. And if push came to shove, and no escape was possible then the final option was to be considered. Destroying it.

Keith knew how if it came to that. A bullet up the mid air refueling intake at the nose of the helicopter and Airwolf would explode in a fireball. A fireball that would take Keith with it, but Keith thought that was a worthwhile risk compared to Horn having Airwolf.

Keith shook the thought out of his head. They weren't at that option yet, and he hoped they wouldn't be. Leaving Airwolf behind he went into the hallways of Horn's complex hoping to find where Sera, and everyone else was.

**END OF PART 3**

_Author's note :Bet you didn't see that coming. Lily gunning down her best friend? I don't think any other fic has done that._

_At any rate I've been working on several different projects lately. I'm about four or five scenes away from the next story in the 'Where is Hannah Montana' saga. Once I'm done there the next part will be posted._

_I've also gone down to Atlanta around Labor Day weekend to attend Dragoncon. There I picked up an Airwolf Flight Manual that had a lot of Airwolf's capabilities listed in it. Some did seem to be missing from the listing but those could be recovered from memory. So I will be able to show off Airwolf more in chapters to come. With this story I'm hoping to go up to five. _

_The main purpose of this story was to introduce readers to Airwolf herself, to show off what she could do. I also made use of the first dogfight seen in the pilot episode 'Shadow of the Hawke' as a reference for the dogfight in this story. Which means if I write a new dogfight I have to one up myself. Also the reference to Tori Hanson, Keith's sister, is from the series Power Rangers:Ninja Storm. Tori and Keith's sister Kaylee, is the creation of fic writer Lily Hanson who writes the Power Rangers Ninja Storm redux, and used with permission._

_Next story will deal with what happened to Oliver, Lily and Jackson, although I think that that's obvious with the 'Lily gunning down Miley' scene. Also we see what happened to Sera and D.G. Bogard makes his move. Stay tuned and please review._


	4. Chapter 4

Knightsbridge

On one of the many office balconies of the Knightsbridge complex Robbie Ray Stewart looked out at the sunset as it fell behind the mountains. His thoughts on his daughter, son, their friends, and their cousin Sera hoping they were all right. He remembered stories his father told to him about setting suns, and about how they can prophesize endings for better or for worse.

He had hoped the prophesies of endings would not apply to Miley, Jackson, Lily, Oliver…or even Sera. So lost in thought he didn't even hear Roxanne come out to join him.

"Makes you wish it were a Tennessee sky don't it?" Roxanne asked. "That sort of sky could always relax you."

"Yeah, California is nice when it comes to its night skies, but gimme Tennessee when it comes to relaxing at night." Robbie Ray then sighed as he turned to Roxanne, who sat next to him, and asked "How do you deal with it? Your daughter doing what she's doing with that black helicopter?"

"Who says I do?" Roxanne asked, giving Robbie Ray a look, as her mind turned to all the times Sera left to fly Airwolf on one mission or another. "I get nervous whenever Sera takes Airwolf out on a mission. Even with Keith. No matter what happens Sera is still my daughter." Roxanne paused then for a second to take a breath then she added "But there was no choice. Sera was the only person I could trust to fly the lady. String couldn't fly it due to his injuries. Saint John was doing covert work. And only a few pilots could match the skill set to fly Airwolf."

"And Sera matched the skill set?" Robbie Ray asked. Roxanne nodded with a mix of fear and pride as she then added "She could fly before she could crawl." She then answered Robbie Ray's next question before he could even ask it. "No, no word since they landed."

"Nothing on the radio?" Robbie Ray asked showing the fear in his voice a little. It was his daughter that was in danger after all. Roxanne shook her head. "Nothing to worry about. Sometimes teams have had to go in under radio silence. They check in as soon as they can."

"What if they can't?" Roxanne took a deep breath giving a silent answer to Robbie Ray's question. An answer Robbie Ray did not like. "Regardless we hear nothing for the next ten hours a team gets sent in. Michael said they'll get Miley, Sera and their friends out or they'll die trying."

"Very generous of him." Robbie Ray answered with sarcasm not sure Michael could be trusted. He felt Michael played things too secretive for his taste, even though he worked in a world where keeping secrets was a necessity. Roxanne nodded understanding Robbie Ray's feelings, but tried to be reassuring. "Michael had gotten left behind on missions before. He doesn't like putting people through that anguish." Pausing Rozanne added "Even if it means destroying Airwolf."

It was now Robbie Ray's turn to give Roxanne a look as Roxanne then explained, "If Horn were allowed to keep Airwolf, more lives would be lost. Innocent lives." Robbie Ray then nodded as he understood Roxanne's reasoning, and wondered what was this world Roxanne and Sera had drawn Miley and her friends into? This secretive, mysterious, dangerous world. Robbie Ray almost asked that question out loud when the phone nearby rang.

Picking up the phone Roxanne then talked to who was on the other end. When she was finished Roxanne hung up and turned to Robbie Ray sighing. "That was Marella. She said a plane is being prepared as we speak."

"In case we need to do a rescue?" Robbie Ray asked. Roxanne nodded, but silently she added __Or a demolition__

Robbie Ray and Roxanne then turned back to the night sky looking out. They hoped Miley and her friends were safe. They had no idea how wrong they were.

Horn's Complex

Lilly Truscott tossed and turned as slept remembering a series of nightmare images. Images that led her to shoot her best friend.

_She remembered fighting, trying to get free only to be knocked out by the thugs holding her, She then woke up from the darkness of unconsciousnesss only to find herself sitting in a room full of darkness. Her eyes open with fear as she found herself strapped to a chair secured by leather bonds. Lilly Truscott tried to work the bonds holding her free, but they were too tight._

"_Where am I?" she asked not hiding her fear. "Where's Oliver?"_

"_It's okay Lilly." A voice said in the distance. A voice that had been Oliver's. A voice that sounded…..wrong. "It will all be over soon."_

"_What? What did you do to him?" Lilly shouted as she suddenly felt afraid. Afraid for Oliver and for herself. Suddenly another voice filled the room. "Do not be afraid Miss Truscott. You will be serving a great purpose for me. For you will deliver to me the greatest aircraft ever devised, as well as the pilot of it and your best friend."_

"_Miley? What do you want with her? And what about Sera?"_

"_You'll know soon enough." The voice said as silence filled the room. Lilly then looked around as the image of a man swirled around her eyes. Ominous voices filled the air repeating themselves. Driving themselves into her brain. A brain already addled by the drugs flowing into her system._

"_I am John Bradford Horn."_

"_Revert to all primal instincts."_

"_I am John Bradford Horn"_

"_You owe him. You would do anything for him."_

"_I am John Bradford Horn."_

"_Revert to all primal instincts."_

"_I am John Bradford Horn."_

"_He saved you. You owe him your life."_

"_I am John Bradford Horn."_

"_Revert to all primal instincts."_

"_I am John Bradford Horn."_

"_He saved your life you owe him."_

"_I am John Bradford Horn."_

"_Revert to all primal instincts."_

"_I am John Bradford….."_

"!"

The scream filled the cell as Lilly Truscott regained consciousness with a shock. For the first time in a day her mind was clear. It wasn't long however before memories overtook her. Memories of what she had done under Horn's control. Especially what she had done to Miley.

Lilly remembered pulling the gun out on her best friend. Lilly was happy to see her but then she fired into Miley's chest killing her. Lilly's mind locked onto the memory in disbelief. How could she do that to her best friend?

How could she kill Miley?

So lost in thought she didn't notice the hands of Jackson taking her into his arms. Rocking her in comfort Jackson needed himself. "I killed….I killed Miley." Lilly said between sobs. "I killed Miley."

"I know." Jackson said. "I don't blame you. I forgive you."

"How? How could I do it?" Lilly asked. "What did they do to me?" Jackson didn't have an answer, but suddenly the door opened and three men pushed in a teenaged boy, who looked like he had come out of the same state that Lilly had been in. No sooner than he was thrown in that the boy, Oliver Oken, huddled himself into a corner lost in his own world.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked. Oliver however could not hear Lilly as he was lost in his own mental world.

"Roxy….I killed Roxy." Oliver said as he hugged his knees closer curling himself into a ball, lost in his own world of horror. A horror that had him hold a gun and kill Miley's bodyguard. A horror brought about by one of the three men watching him and his friends, John Bradford Horn.

Looking the three teens over were Horn along with the two members of Moffet's Airwolf crew Charles Gordon and Mark St. Clair. Flanked by a row of surgeons and guards. Surgeons to make sure the three teens were safe with the administered antidote, the guards for Horn's own protection, in case one of the teens decided to charge him. So far none had.

Also by Horn's side was Jake Ryan. Seeing Jake by Horn's side threw Jackson into a fit of rage as he suddenly lunged towards the boy trying to kill him. Before Jackson could get too close however a butt of a riflefrom one of Horn's guards struck the back of his head sending him down to the ground hard. Gordon found himself chuckling at the sight of Jackson falling amused that he would try to lunge for any one of his captors.

What he found even more amusing was Jackson was lunging for Jake, and not Horn. Gordon thought one of the kids would lunge for Horn because of what was done, or himself as he was taking pleasure and enjoyment out of the pain of the kids. Almost as much as he did with the harem girls in Libya.

As Jackson fell to the ground Lilly immediately went to his side and looked up at the three men before her. The man in the center, Horn,seemed unresponsive to all that was before him. The man on his left, St. Clair, had a look of discomfort about him. The man on Horn's right, Gordon, seemed to smile at the sight before him.

"There is no need for physical violence." Horn said. "You have played the roles demanded of you. And as such you are now released."

"Released?" Lilly asked with newfound anger. "I just killed my best friend and you're letting us go?" Gordon chuckled as he heard Lily speak. "Girl, we ain't letting you go. We just took you off the drugs you was on."

"Drugs that made me kill my best friend." Lilly then let the tears fall down her face as she looked at Jake. "Is that what you did to him too? Twist his mind so that he would betray Miley?"

"A necessary evil to achieve a necessary result." Horn answered. Off to the side Jake looked confused as he saw the sight unfold before him. "John, are they hurt by what they have done?" Gordon then let out an outright laugh as he then added "Wow Horn, that chem you gave these kids really makes them dense."

"I don't understand John." Jake said trying to make sense of what was happening. "You saved them. Why cause them this pain?"

"Because they deserve to know what their efforts had brought." Horn said with a sense of self satisfaction as his mind turned to dreams that seemed within his reach once again. "I now have the means to create my kingdom. And I also have Serafina Hawke, with whom I have family business with." Horn's mention of Sera got Jackson's attention as he knew she was still alive somewhere. "What do you want with Sera?" Jackson then asked

"That is a private matter." Horn said. "And none of your concern. And with Airwolf, I shall finally have the kingdom that had been denied me for so long." Horn then turned to look at Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jake looked at Horn like a loving son to his father. The look in Jake's eyes said he would do anything for Horn.

"You've done well Jake." Horn said smiling at the boy. "Now for your reward." At Horn's nod Gordon then took Jake by surprise as he held the teen back by the arms. "John what….? Jake asked wondering what was happening next.

The answer came in the form of a surgeon by Horn's side who injected Jack with a syringe full of liquid. Upon injection Jake started convulsing and fell to the ground. A seizure overtaking him as he felt his body, mind and soul be torn apart. The body by convulsions, the mind by the flood of memories he was receiving. the sould by the horror of what those memories were.

Memories where Jake Ryan betrayed Miley Stewart. A betrayal that led to her death.

Oliver shook out of his reverie and looked off to the side. He had joined Jackson and Lilly as they moved to go to Jake's side but St. Clair held them back. "Relax it will be over soon." St. Clair said as Jake continued to shake and convulse as the drugs in him were being neutralized.

When Jake stopped shaking a look of distance in Jake's eyes turned into a look of awareness, which was quickly followed by a look of horror as the knowledge of what he had done came at him full force. "Wh….what had I done?" Jake said as a flood of memories came to him. "I told them Miley's secret…..oh god Miley! Miley's dead!" Tears then fell down his face as he said "She's dead! Oh god! I killed her! I helped kill her!"

"It's all right Jake. It's all right." Lilly said holding Jake as he relived the pain he had caused. She then sniffled a bit as she added "Besides you didn't kill her...I did" A rush of fresh tears fell down Lilly's face as she remembered her best friend, holding the gun to her and pulling the trigger. She also remembered the interrogation at the hands of Horn, which led to the shooting of Miley, and the hatred that crossed her face at the sight of him. Of what he had done.

Jackson also looked at the men before him. Hatred crossing his own face as well, as he saw Horn as the one responsible for his sister's 'murder'. "Who are you?" Jackson asked Gordon, not hiding his rage as Gordon continued to smirk. "What do you want with us?"

"We already have what we want." Gordon said smugly. "The black helicopter your cousin and sister arrived in." Pausing he then added. "You see her father took it from us, and we spent years in a Libyan prison until Mr. Horn decided to see us released if we work for him."

"You still haven't answered our first question." Oliver said. "Who are you?"

"We are members of Moffet's original Airwolf crew." Gordon said. "We went with him when Moffett decided to go to Libya. We lived the life of luxury until Stringfellow Hawke came and took Airwolf back." Oliver listened to Gordon's voice as he saw St. Clair off in the corner of his eye. He saw something in St. Clair that Oliver wasn't sure he could believe.

__Regret?_ _Oliver asked himself. __Does this other guy regret what happened?__

"And of course Hawke killed Moffett." Horn then added. "But we have Moffett's creation. And with it we shall build our own paradise." Gordon's smirk widened at Horn's words as he walked over to Lilly. Reaching down he took her chin in his hand and smiled as he looked into her eyes. "You know, in some countries it's been said men break in their women young. I wonder how much it will take to break in you."

"You won't get away with this." Lilly said. "Someone will stop you."

"I highly doubt that." Horn said. "Besides, any someone that could have stopped me you children already killed." Upon hearing Horn's words Lilly broke down into tears again. The memory of Miley falling as Lilly pulled the triger flashed through her mind again. The knowledge of what she had done haunting her.

"Miley's dead." Lilly said with tears in her eyes. "I killed her." Jackson and Oliver went to Lilly's side with Jake not far. Each teen felt like a major part of their spirit had been broken. Looking down on them were Horn, Gordon and St. Clair. Horn seemed to be indifferent to the pain of the teens, while Gordon smiled at the sight of them. St. Clair looked on in sorrow as he, Gordon and Horn left. "We have a revolution to begin." Horn said followed by his guards.

When all the guards left one guard looked back at the broken teens. It was Keith Hanson. He cast a glance in their direction for a second before leaving the cell. He thought about fighting out a way for the kids to escape, but they didn't look in any shape to mount a rescue. Plus, there was no sure place for any of them to go. Nowhere for them to escape to. For now all he could do was wait and bide time.

He fumbled the chemical antidote in his guard uniform and found that he wouldn't need it after all, especially as the kids were brought out of their drug induced states by Horn himself, with tragic results. Still he wondered if it couldn't be put to other uses. To taint the drugs Horn used on Lilly, Jackson, Oliver and Jake so Horn couldn't brainwash anybody again. He knew a side effect of the drug was death, but Keith wondered if that may not have been preferable than being a zombie of John Bradford Horn. Despite the risks Keith kept that idea in the back of his mind hoping it wouldn't have to be used.

Silently he offered his prayers to Lilly, Oliver, Jackson and Jake. He hoped they would be fine as what would happen next started to unfold. Then he rejoined the other guards as he followed Horn, Gordon and St. Clair.

Keith quickly rejoined the security party escorting Horn, Gordon and St. Clair to their next destination. As the three men walked on Mark St. Clair noticed the smirk on Gordon's face. "What are you smiling about?" St. Clair asked not certain he wanted the answer, as he feared he already knew it.

"Oh..just some fantasies floating through the mind." Gordon said. "Wondering how much like her father she truly is."

"And hopefully break her as you wonder how much like her mother she is?" Horn asked as they came to the door that was his next destination. Horn then took a look at Gordon before entering and said "You will not indulge in those fantasies...yet. If you do without my permission, you will be sent back to that Libyan prison I broke you out of. Are we clear?"

"Crystal Mr. Horn." St. Clair said as he looked at Gordon, whose mind reflected back to days where he was in the prison from Libya. Having gone from palace luxury to rat infested cells was a horror Gordon didn't want to relive. Gordon bowed his head in understanding but then asked "Will I be able to face her in the air at least?"

"That I might be able to consider." Horn said before adding "When the time is right." And with that Horn opened the door to enter the room holding another prisoner.

A prisoner named Serafina Hawke.

Inside the room Sera sat on a cot looking at the three men that entered. Even though she thought 'men' was a loose term to describe Horn, St. Clair and Gordon. She also caught notice of Keith in the background, but made no attempt to acknowledge him. Keith took that as a sign to keep quiet as Sera kept her gaze on Horn, Gordon and St. Clair as Keith kept quiet.

"Nothing to say Miss Hawke?" Horn asked showing a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"I could say plenty, but I'm sure it's nothing you haven't heard before." Sera then said not hiding her contempt for the three men. "I guess the main question is 'why am I still alive?" Looking at the two men flanked by Horn's side Sera remembered who they were. "Charles Gordon and Mark St. Clair. When did you get back from Libya?"

"I liberated them for...'services rendered.'" Horn explained. Sera immediately caught on to what 'services rendered' meant. "Airwolf?"

"We were members of Moffett's original crew." St. Clair explained. "Information we have would be considered valuable."

"To steal it?" Sera asked. "Or copy it? Or...both?"

"Maybe." Gordon said with a sneer. "Of course Mr. Horn would need a pilot to fly it." Sera caught notice of Gordon's cockiness and then asked "Is that whay I'm kept around? You seek to make me your new pilot so you can have Airwolf give you your island nation?" Her question directed at Horn, as was her gaze as she stared a hole into him. "Like you tried to do with dad?"

At the mention of Sera's father Gordon then let out a chuckle. "You know? I heard about String and how Horn got to him. I never thought he'd crack so easily. Guess he wasn't much of a real man." Sera's focus then switched from Horn to Gordon, and it took every ounce of will power to keep her from striking him. Especially as she would have had to fight the guards with them. Even with Keith's help. Seeing Keith shake his head in the background slightly Sera decided to reign in striking Gordon...for the moment.

"You may be a 'man' but only by genetics and a technicality." Sera said as she glared at Gordon. She then scanned the three men before her as she then added "In the ways that truly matter none of you are 'men'. Let alone 'real men'."

"I'm more of a man than you sweet heart." Gordon snickered running his fingers down Sera's cheek, which she shook away. "And I've got the chromosomes to prove it." Sera heard Gordon's words and followed up with "So did dad. And from what he told me as a kid when he came to Libya he made sure your swim trunks were, how should I put this...wetter than they were when you went in?" Gordon's smile then faded after the last remark and slapped Sera across the face, sending her back down onto the cot.

"Maybe I won't face you in the air." Gordon said offended by Sera's words. Sera remembered from Gordon's Firm dossier that he had an arrogance bordering on the belief that he was God's gift to everything. Gordon then gave Sera a glare of his own as he said "Maybe I'll hunt you down like a fox on a fox hunt. Airwolf's weapons trained on you." Sera heard Gordon's words and glared at Gordon. Gordon returned the glare only to fold at the intensity of Sera's gaze.

Immediately Horn raised his hand and said his peace. "As much as I would find this witty banter entertaining, I think we should postpone any thoughts of fox hunting for the moment. We have other matters to consider."

An eerie silence then filled the room as Horn looked at Sera and smiled. "You have your father's eyes." Sera asked "Your point being?" confused by the statement.

"I'm just wondering if you have your father's spirit as well. A spirit I had broken." Sera gave a slight smirk as he looked at Horn. "You may have broken dad years ago with your drugs, but he put himself together enough to blow your plans out of the water."

"Plans that only received temporary setbacks." Horn said. "This time I will succeed. Not only for myself, but my grandson Peter." The admission of a grandson got a look of surprise from Sera. "Grandson? You allowed Angelica to breed?"

"Years ago." Horn said with a smile. A smile that faded as if his moment of joy was laced in with a moment of tragedy. "Regretably Angelica died during the childbirth, but that was of no matter. I have my male heir, and he carries on the Horn name."

"Not to mention he's a genuine bastard to boot." Sera replied. "So who was the unlucky bastard to call Peter his son?" In the background Sera noticed Gordon laughing and St. Clair bowing his head. Even Horn had a look of amusement on his face as Sera wondered what joke she wasn't getting. Horn was only too happy to give the answer.

"Stringfellow Hawke."

Sera could not believe what she had heard. Even as Horn explained it again. "Peter is the son of my daughter….and your father." Sera was shocked for a few seconds then knew how such a thing could happen, and how logical it all seemed in a Horn twisted way. "This was when you drugged dad right? Angelica seduced him and in his drug induced state got her pregnant right?"

"You make it sound so Machiavellian." Horn said. Sera gave a slight smile and said "I call it as I see it. You must have wanted a male heir so badly. Just as you are looking for a female for him to breed your next 'heir' am I right? I mean why else would you want me to bring Miley?"

Horn looked at Sera confused, or seemed to be confused. "What are you insinuating?" Sera then dropped the bombshell.

"You know as well as I do." Sera said with a smile. "Miley's not dead."

The first thing Miley Stewart became aware of was satin sheets on her cheek. Then awareness flashed through her mind as she remembered her best friend shooting her, and the world going dark. The memory of Lilly shooting her caused Miley to bolt awake with an "AAAAHHHHHH!".

Once she was over the shock of being shot and waking up Miley found herself in a massive bedroom, heavily decorated. Silk draperies adorning an Ethan Allen bed. Silk sheets covering her bare skin. __Bare skin?__ Miley thought as she looked down at herself finding herself wearing nothng but her underwear. Her flight suit gone from her body causing her to wrap the sheet on the bed around her. Off to the side a door opened and someone whome Miley thought was an aide to Horn walked in.

"Ah Miss Stewart. You are awake. Should you not wish to get dressed?" the aide asked taking immediate notice of Miley. The aide was slender, dressed in a red buisness suit, and carried on like she was a servant her whole life. Miley watched as the woman walked to what looked like a huge walk in closet and opened the doors revealing a huge assortment of dresses. Miley looked on stunned at the dresses before her before realizing she was using a sheet to cover her body.

"Where...where am I?" Miley asked scared for where she was. The room she was in did not look like it belonged in an underground complex.

"A sublevel of Mr. Horn's complex." the aide said. Miley still had some confusion as she then asked "What does Mr. Horn want with me? I thought I was supposed to be dead."

"It is not Mr. Horn that has plans for you Miss Stewart." the aide explained. "But rather his grandson. Young Master Horn." Miley was soon wide eyed. "Young Master Horn?"

"Yes, Master Peter Horn." the aide said. "He has invited you to dinner along with your friend Mikayla." Miley rolled her eyes at the word 'friend' as Mikayla was described. Mikayla was hardly what Miley would have considered a friend. Immediately her mind flashed to her real friends Lilly and Oliver, and the memory of Lilly shooting her. But before Miley could ask about Lilly the aide spoke again.

"Master Horn is waiting for you Miss Stewart. Should you not be getting dressed?" Miley then looked at the row of dresses next to her, looked at the sheet covering her semi naked body, then back to the aide. "Where's my flight suit?"

"That is being disposed of." the aide said. "Master Horn said a young woman of such elegance as you should not be dressed in such an outfit." Miley glared at the aide and said "I want my flight suit."

"But Miss Stewart. The bullet holes in it. Surely you would prefer one of our most decorative garments here." The aide motioned towards several elegant dreses that looked like they could be made for a queen, or a lady. Miley shook her head no. She wasn't wearing any of those.

"I said I want my flight suit." Miley said with determination. "Bullet holes and all." The aide just nodded as she realized Miley made her decision. "Very well." the aide said as she motioned to a foot locker at the foot of the bed. Miley moved to where the aide stood as she opened the foot locker. Miley looked inside and saw her Airwolf flight suit. It was still in good condition despite the three punctures in the chest where Lilly shot her. Immediately Miley's mind turned to her best friend, as she wondered how Lilly could have shot her.

"Where's Lilly?" Miley then asked. "Why did she shoot me?" The aide turned to Miley and then said "It is not uncommon for Mr. Horn to be...forceful in his persuasion of others to do what he wants." Miley then understood what the aide had meant. Horn had brainwashed Lilly, as well as Oliver, Jake and Jackson most likely. The next thing the aide had done was escort Miley to the door, where an armed guard was waiting. "Mr. Horn is waiting for you Miss Stewart."

Miley had a feeling that the guard wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, so she allowed herself to be escorted to where she was...requested. On the way they passed a hospital room where Roxy was being tended to...and restrained. She had had to force herself not to go to Roxy's side but she had heard that the tranquilizers were due to wear off soon, and that Horn requested that she be placed under treatment soon. Miley then realized Roxy had been shot with tranquilizers as well and that she was about to undergo the brainwashing of Horn as well.

Before she could hear anything else Miley was forcibly moved forward by the guard to a door where Mikayla was being escorted by a second guard wearing an elegant dress. "Miley?" Mikayla asked taking in the sight of Miley in a flight suit as compared to the dress she wore.

"Mikayla?" Miley asked taking in the sight of Mikayla dressed in an elegant ball gown with the midriff showing. __I guess Mikayla took Horn's offer.__ Miley thought as the aide opened the door off to the side. "Mr. Horn is waiting for you."

"Swell." Miley said as she and Mikayla were escorted inside. If one could call being 'escorted' as being forced into a dining room at gunpoint, and Miley saying "Don't push." as she was shoved forward with the gun. Once the girls were inside the door was closed and both girls were taking in the most elegant dining room they had ever seen.

The walls were adorned with a gold trim giving a sense of royalty. Portraits adorned the wall with a chandelier that could rival royal families hanging overhead. At the end of the dining room table was a young boy of about 17. Dark brown hair with broad shoulders and well built body that reminded of a movie star. Miley looked at the boy and realized that he was the boy that stood outside to greet her, Sera and Roxy before...

Before Miley got shot.

"You're not Horn." Miley said.

"No, I am his grandson Peter." the young man said as Miley and Mikayla were escorted in. Both motioned to chairs on opposite sides of the table. Miley then asked "Where's Lilly? What did you do to her?"

"Do not fear for your friends. They are safe." Peter said. Miley still pointed out "But Lilly shot me."

"The gun was loaded with tranquilizers Miss Stewart. All you are left with was a headache. Although I do wonder why you're not in one of the dresses I provided for you." Miley responded to Peter's statement by saying "The dresses did not look like they'd be considered age appropriate by the media. Besides who knows where they've been?"

"Still a dress would be better than that flight suit you're wearing." Peter said looking Miley over like an object to possess. Miley glared at Peter and said "I'd rather wear a sheet than anything you had to offer. As a matter of fact I did when your aide walked in."

"A sheet? What would your mother think?" Peter asked with fake astonishment. Miley bristled at Peter's words and said back "At least it wasn't stolen. Although the paparazzi would have a field day."

"Yes, such narrow thinking of such people to reflect the narrow mindedness of others." Peter continued. "Promoting fear in order to maintain order. Order that is desperately needed in today's world." Mikayla tried to summon up the courage to enter the conversation and summon up a retort. While it took some effort she was able to come up with a reply.

"Order that your grandfather will bring?" Mikayla asked. Peter smiled at Mikayla's remark. "Beauty and brains. I like that. Something both of you possess. Please sit." Peter then motioned for Miley and Mikayla to sit in the chairs provided for them at the dining room table. The guards with guns were added incentive for the girls to sit. Once seated they saw the food prepared for them. Food neither girl saw in their pop careers. Turkey, lobster, champaign, caviar, just to name a few things present __Even Tracy never went this all out.__ Miley thought.

"Where did all this come from?" Miley asked. Peter said "My grandfather is well connected."

"I'm sure he is. But he question still stands, 'where did this come from?'" Miley asked again. She then asked "Was it stolen?" This got a look from Peter and Mikayla...followed by a smile from Peter.

"My grandfather believed in the right of conquest." Peter said. "If something had been allowed to be taken then the person it was taken from didn't deserve it." Mikayla asked "Like 'finders keepers'?" she asked as a server served her with lobster, dinner rolls and a glass of champaign. Another server served Miley, but she didn't touch the food prepared for her. Especially if it was believed to be taken from someone.

"Exactly Mikayla. The predator and the prey. The predator devours, the prey is devoured. Law of the jungle. Simple as that." Miley looked at Peter wondering what kool aid he was drinking, and if any of it was in the food before her. Food Mikayla was digging into. Seeing Miley's look she said "What? I'm hungry."

"This food was taken from people that didn't deserve to have it taken from them." Miley said. Peter then said "You don't know that. Perhaps they did deserve it from your standards Miss Stewart. Perhaps this came from other so-called 'criminals'. 'Criminals' that, by your standards, deserved to have it taken."

"Then why not give it to the poor?" Miley asked. "Why not help others less fortunate rather than keep it for yourself? Or your grandfather?"

"Again, we go back to the law of the jungle." Peter said. "The less fortunate are not people of strength if they need a handout. If they have failed in life, they deserve their standing unless they have conquered." Miley looked away from Peter wondering if the kid wasn't cuokoo. Or if Horn had made him that way.

Peter then decided the time for ethical debates was over. "I suppose you wonder why you are here." Miley looked at Mikayla and vice versa then both looked at Peter nodding. Peter then spoke about his granfather's plans. "There is an island nation that my grandfather wishes to secure. A nation in the Costa region formerly occupied by a military general. Grandafther wishes to take it over and claim it as his own personal kingdom."

"An invasion?" Mikayla asked. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Unethical...to some perhaps. But then my grandfather never cared about the legalities of lesser individuals." Peter said. "Of course." Miley said rolling her eyes at Peter's statement. "John Bradford Horn is above everybody. He's 'God' on high." Looking over to Peter Miley then said "Except for one problem...the title of 'God' is already taken."

"Maybe 'God' is a bit of a stretch." Peter said. "After all, the titans were said to be superior to the Greek gods. But for now, my grandfather will settle for being a king of his own island nation."

"Why not? He's already king of his own little world." Mikayla said. Miley smiled at Mikayla for a minute glad to hear her fire her own burn towards Horn. Peter however said nothing as he seemed to admire the spirit of the girls before him. Miley then asked "So what will you be? Prince of fantasyland?"

"Like all heirs I will be a king someday, after grandfather passes." Peter said. "With the kingdom of Costa Luna as his gift to me. Sure it may have a queen ruling it now, but she is just a child. When I become king I seek a different kind of girl at my side." Looking at Miley and Mikayla he then said a line that sent chills down both girls' spines.

"Like all kings I need a queen. I've decided it will be one of you."

The clattering of both girls' silverware hitting their plates filled the dining room.

Meanwhile, at the outer perimeter of Horn's complex a fleet of helicopters led by a Silver Bell helicopter were making their way to their target. Inside the Silver Bell, D.G. Bogard sat in the cockpit surveying the gunships he had in his arsenal. All of them Hughes 500 choppers with rocket pods and mini gatling guns. In each of the passenger compartments were ground pounding soldiers ready to storm Horn's complex in order to take Airwolf.

Bogard was pleased at the forces he had accquired. Soldiers with a take no prisoners attitude. Weaponry that could level a small army. He could feel victory in his grasp. Airwolf would be his, and John Bradford Horn would just be an added bonus.

"All units form up." Bogard said. "V formation with my chopper taking the lead." The Hughes choppers obeyed Bogard's command and took the form of a flying V. The co-pilot told Bogard that they were approaching Horn's complex. "Ready weapons." Bogard said. All the choppers obeyed.

Already Bogard was imagining his stock rising in the intelligence community. He was like the hare who celebrated early in his race against the tortoise.

And if Horn would have his way Bogard would face a similar fate...and lose...badly.

In the command bunker a team of technicians were monitoring the outer perimeter. One radar operator was monitoring the approaching Hughes choppers led by Bogard's Bell. The lead technician nodded as if expecting the attack force to come. Reaching for a phone the technician placed a call.

"Get me Mr. Horn." The technician said. "Bogard is arrivng...as expected."

Sera held her gaze at Horn as he smiled. "You are correct Miss Hawke. Your cousin Miley Stewart is not dead. Nor is her friend Mikayla."

"Where are they?" Sera then asked. Horn answered Sera's question. "Being entertained by my grandson, and your half-brother. He seeks to pick one of them to be the one at his side. A prince with his princess."

"I guess that makes Miley your kissin' cousin." Gordon said laughing. Sera glared at Gordon and Horn saying "If he's been brought up by you he's no brother of mine." Before Horn could answer his phone rang in which he immediately took the call. After a few seconds he hung the phone up he looked at Sera and said "I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. We shall continue this discussion another time." Horn then got up to leave followed by his guards with Gordon and St. Clair bringing up the rear. Gordon then stopped as he then turned to look at Sera, smiling as his mind thought of all the 'fun' he could have with her.

"Chuck leave it alone." St. Clair said coming back followed by one guard. "This isn't like the Libya harems you were in where they fed you grapes as you played around." Gordon looked at St. Clair amused at his choice of words then back at Sera saying "You're right. She isn't like those girls." He then paused and added with an evil smile that reminded Sera of Moffet in the pictures she had seen of him. "But I'm going to have fun making her into one of those girls...for nights on end."

"And if you don't will you torture me out in the desert like Moffet did those women in White Sands?" Sera asked. "Like he did Angela and Gabrielle in Libya?" Gordon heard Sera mention the last two names and gave a lop sided smile as he said "Moffet had a way with women, what can I say?"

"I guess Moffet taught you well huh Gordon?" Sera said with distain. "You seem to enjoy torturing women as he did." Her gaze then turned to St. Clair and her look turned into one of sadness. "But you, I feel sorry for you." St, Clair looked at Sera and wondered what she mean. "Sorry for me?"

Sera nodded. "I read your review years ago. Distinguished record. Commendations, citations, Air Force Silver Star. And you threw it all away for Moffet and his sick fantasies? Sold out your country for a trip to paradise?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just along for the ride." St. Clair said. Sera gave St. Clair a look that said 'Really?' She then followed up by saying "That may work for Becky Thatcher in the Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn, but this is the real world. That excuse doesn't wash."

"All right how about this one? Moffet would have killed me if I left." Sera listened to St. Clair's words and accepted that explanation. "That I can see. Too bad the people at Red Star and that American destroyer years back couldn't see how much your life mattered more than theirs."

"I didn't know Moffet was going to do that." St. Clair said as if pleading. "By the time he did do it it was too late. I couldn't stop him, and he would have killed me." Gordon laughed as he heard St. Clair's words. "Spineless then. Spineless now. I guess you can see why else Moffet would have picked him. Big on brains, but no backbone."

Now Sera really felt sorry for Mark St. Clair. He looked like a nerd in the company of bullies. Maybe that was who he was all along.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a chopper to look over, after we see who all is coming." Gordon said. "I want to see what all your dear old daddy did to Airwolf when I last saw her." Gordon then turned to leave followed by St. Clair and the last guard, who turned to give Sera a quick look. Sera's eyes fell on that last guard as she shared a look with him,knowing who he was. It was Keith.

Keith looked at Sera's gaze and nodded as if they had a silent communication. He knew what to do next.

Horn quickly entered the control bunker where a technician immediately briefed him on what was happening. The technician then showed Horn a monitor image of just what was approaching his complex-D.G. Bogard and his fleet of Hughes choppers. Gordon and St. Clair watched Horn looked at the view screen that had shown the approaching choppers...and gave an amused smile.

"So the competition has come to claim the prize." Horn said. Gordon spoke up saying "Let me go out there. I can show Bogard what we're capable of. And you don't have to commit everyone you have." Horn considered Gordon's words and then dismissed them as he had his own plan.

"Fortunately we do not have to release our hands as of yet." Horn said as he walked towards a console before him. "Our informant already took care of that." Gordon and St. Clair wondered what Horn meant as he lifted up a glass box that covered a red button. Taking another look at the approaching chopper he envisioned what was about to happen to the invading force coming his way.

"And the gods are defeated by the titans." Horn said as he pressed the button on the panel. He then looked to the screen to watch the fireworks happen.

In his Silver Bell chopper Bogard felt a sense of invincibility about him. He was leading an attack force with the intent to not only bring down one of the most evil men on the planet, but he also was about to retrieve the greatest warcraft ever built, or devised, by man. He felt invincible, and that the victory that he sought for so long would be within his grasp.

"All wings continue to form on me." Bogard ordered to his helicopter force. "We play this right we get Horn, and Airwolf will be ours. Maintain radio silence until we reach the perimeter then begin the attack." All the pilots obeyed Bogard's instruction unaware of the bombs counting down in their choppers. Bombs counting down...three...two...one... 'zero'.

Suddenly the sky lit up with multiple shows of exploding flame and metal, each one a helicopter from Bogard's attack force. Bogard turned to watch his Hughes attack force all explode around him. One by one choppers exploded with the pilots having no time to scream as their helicopters exploded around them, and their wreckage fall to the ground.

Bogard watched as his forces fell all around him. Shock and surprise crossed his face as one by one his helicopter force exploded as choppers fell from the sky and burned like twists of blazing metal. The men under his command...dead. Their lives snuffed out like a candle on the wick in a split second. Bogard was speechless, not to mention horrified, as he saw his force be decimated...by nothing.

His mind raced with questions about what was responsible for the loss of his men, bombs, but how could Horn have gotten to his men in his organization? D.G. Bogard had no time to answer his question as he heard another explosion...from his own helicopter.

Lights, sirens and indicators all flashed and glared throughout the chopper as the pilot struggled to get the out of control chopper down. All the while the helicopter fought attempts to maintain control making it a struggle for the pilot to land the Silver Bell. However the pilot had enough skill to set the chopper down. Once the chopper was down Bogard wasted no time getting out of his flight harness to get out of the helicopter leaving the pilot behind as he tried to get out of his harness as well. "Mr. Bogard! Mr. Bogard!" the pilot called out as he needed help to get out of his jammed harness.

Unlike Bogard, who made tracks from the chopper quickly putting his own safety above the pilot's, the pilot didn't have enough time to escape.

The Silver Bell helicopter that was D.G. Bogard's lead craft in the mission to capture Airwolf and Horn exploded in a white hot ball of flame. The pilot inside died immediately as the chopper burned around him. And while Bogard ran to escape the helicopter's destruction, he didn't run far enough. The shockwave threw him down to the ground face first into the dirt.

For a while D.G. Bogard wondered how it all happened. The destruction of his forces, the crashing of his helicopter, the deaths of his men. He had no time to ask further as he saw three pairs of boots before him. Looking up were three men with semi automatic rifles trained on him.

"Mr. Bogard." A guard said flanked by two other armed soldiers. "Mr. Horn would like to speak to you."

Suffice to say D.G. Bogard no longer felt invincible.

Inside the control room Horn looked at the attack force that exploded before him. A smile crossed his face as he held a small device in his hand. A device with two buttons on it.

A device that was a detonator. One button was for Bogard's Silver Bell. The other was for Bogard's force of Hughes choppers. It amused Horn that he held the power of life and death for Bogard's forces in the palm of his hand. And like any one who considered themself God, Horn exercised that power.

The radio then crackled on as Horn listened to a call from the three guards that met Bogard. They had said that Bogard was their prisoner. Horn got on the radio and said "Bring him here. I wish to speak to him." The guards acknowledged Horn's order and said they'd be back at the complex within the hour.

Horn then turned to leave the control room, following the lead of Gordon and St. Clair who had left earlier. "Let me know if there is any further interuption." Horn ordered "I will be talking with Mr. Bogard when he arrives."

He then turned to leave, awaiting Bogard's arrival

Inside the hangar Gordon spent much time looking over Airwolf. Every angle, every curve. As he looked the super chopper over a smile crossed his face as if he was a boy who got his favorite present on Christmas morning. One of them anyway.

"Looks like String took good care of her." Gordon said as he felt the skin of Airwolf. "Good. I can get reaquainted with Airwolf like I will get acquainted with Hawke's daughter." St. Clair's eyes went wide as he heard Gordon's words. "What are you going to do Chuck? Take her to the mountains, rape and torture her like Moffet did to so many women? And she's still a kid damn it. You going to have one of Moffet's 'night of passions' with a teenage girl?"

"Well, a night of passion may not be the ONLY thing I want with her." Gordon sneered as he heard St. Clair's words. "I also want to see how good she is flying. And if she's anything like her dad..." St. Clair's eyes went wide with horror as he thought of what Gordon was going to do. "You'd rape her then kill her in a dogfight? Who do you think you are, Moffet Junior?"

"Listen Mark." Gordon said. "We spent years in a Libyan prison because Hawke took Airwolf back and killed the only man who could have recreated her. Moffet could have killed us, but he didn't. He took us out of the government's thumb to where we were treated like royalty. And when Hawke killed him...well, years in a Libyan prison makes one take almost any handout offered. If it wasn't Horn's it would have been someone else's. Either way, we got out." Pausing Gordon added "But if it wasn't for your engineering knowledge of Airwolf I'd have left you in that prison." St. Clair looked at Gordon horrified at the words coming from his mouth. What was Gordon turning into? What was Horn letting him become?

"I waited for years to get a chance at Hawke." Gordon continued. Looking at St. Clair dead in the eye Gordon added "And if I can't take out my frustrations on him I'll take them out on his daughter. Then I'll show her who truly was the better pilot when she is blasted out of the sky." St. Clair looked at Gordon horrified. Clearly the pilot was as insane as Moffet once was...or close to it. "What are you going to face her in? One of Horn's Hughes choppers?"

"Maybe." Gordon said with a smile. "Or maybe not." With that Gordon walked away leaving St. Clair to consider Gordon's words. Was Horn working on something else? Something that could increase Horn's personal power? And what would Horn do with that power?

St. Clair's mind filled with horror as he thought of John Bradford Horn with more power. The man scared him as much as Moffet had. In some cases St. Clair was more afraid of Horn than he had ever been of Moffet. And with Charles Gordon entertaining thoughts like Moffet had while in Libya...and years before in White Sands on Project:Proteus...

Mark St. Clair felt he had to get out of the hangar. He wished he could get away from Gordon and Horn, as well as the influence of Moffet, but he felt he could never run far enough to get away from anything he was afraid of. As St. Clair continued to walk he rounded a corner he felt a pair of hands grab him. One hand pressed firmly against St. Clair's mouth.

Hands that belonged to Keith Hanson.

"We can do this quietly can we?" Keith asked St. Clair as Keith kept his hand over St. Clair's mouth. St. Clair nodded at Keith's request and then said "I thought so." before releasing him so he could speak to the former flight engineer. St. Clair looked at Keith wondering who he was and how he had gotten into Horn's complex.

St. Clair then realized the second answer, the stranger had stowed away on Airwolf. The answer to the first question came as a question. "You're a friend of the Hawke girl?" he asked. Keith nodded an affirmative.

"And of that other girl, Miley Stewart, and her family...and friends." Keith let a hard bite escape his words as he remembered seeing Lilly Truscott gun down her best friend. Even though the gun was loaded with tranquilizers Keith was revolted by the sight of what Horn made a teenage girl do, and the process he used to make it happen. St. Clair briefly wondered what Miley and her friends had to do with him. Keith wasted no time in explaining.

"I know where Sera is." Keith said. "And we're ready to get out of here, but we're not leaving without Miley and her friends. Where are they?"

"I can't tell you." St. Clair said. "They'll kill me if I do." For a moment Keith wondered if he should say "I'll kill you if you don't." But then he realized such a threat would be futile.

Mark St. Clair was already dead. Walking dead. He had been that way for years. Ever since Moffet had taken Airwolf to Libya all those years ago. Keith had heard the description applied to people before, but he saw it first hand in Mark St. Clair. His body drew breath. He ate and slept like anyone else.

But Mark St. Clair had no spirit. It had all been taken away as he was surrounded by people like Moffet, Gordon, and Horn. Ruthless people that commanded more fear than respect. And Mark St. Clair clearly knew fear.

"Killing you would be a mercy." Keith said. "I heard Sera tell of your military record. I too wondered what happened to that man of distinguished service. What happened to him that allowed him to die and be replaced by a scared, timid man." But then Keith knew the answer "Moffet?"

Mark St. Clair nodded sadly, as if confessing a great shame. "Being around him made one afraid. Everyone knew what kind of man he was, but he was also a genius. And that genius..."

"...made him indispensible. Until Libya." Keith said remembering Stringfellow Hawke's retieval of Airwolf years ago. "But Moffet's dead now. You need not fear him."

"Doesn't matter." St. Clair said sadly. "There's Chuck...and Horn. Chuck I've known for years, and if it wasn't for Horn we'd still be in that Libyan prison." Keith looked at St. Clair again and said "So when one fearmonger dies you're willing to let another take his place?" The words Keith used caused St. Clair to look up stunned. "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is." Keith said. "You've lived in fear for so long you've forgotten what it was like to live. To believe in something other than youself. To care about people that can become friends and family. You've gone from one fearmonger to the next, not knowing anything else." Keith paused before adding "And forgetting the brilliant, distinguished soldier you once were." St. Clair nodded knowing Keith's words to be true. It was then that Keith said something else that gave him a glimmer of hope inside himself.

"You got a choice here and now Mark St. Clair." Keith said. "You can either keep being a spineless coward going from one bully to the next, or you can help me get Sera and her friends out. Maybe even find some redemption out of the deal." Pausing for a moment Keith then asked "So what's it going to be?"

Looking up at Keith Mark St. Clair asked "What do you need?"

To his credit D.G. Bogard showed no signs of being intimidated. Not even by the size of Horn's operation and all the people he had in his employ. Mercenaries, interrogation specialists, scientists, buisness executives. There was no field that John Bradford Horn apparently did not have an interest in. Bogard then realized the intelligence community was one of those fields Horn had an apparent interest in.

Or rather, one interest in particular-D.G. Bogard. As quickly as Bogard thought Horn's interest was in him Bogard dismissed it. He knew what Horn really wanted. What Horn was DEFINITELY interested in.

Airwolf.

D.G. Bogard was escorted through corridors of Horn's forces when he was hearded into a waiting room where he sat. He expected Horn to come in through the door ready to confront him. He didn't have long to wait as Horn entered flanked by two security guards whom Horn instructed to remain outside. The guards obeyed Horn's instructions leaving Horn with Bogard.

Both men locked eyes with one another with Bogard speaking first. "I'd ask how you stopped my forces, but I think the answer is obvious. A spy." Horn nodded as he said "I keep track of anyone who may have an interest in Airwolf."

"Because you want it for yourself?" Bogard asked. "So you can conquer that island nation you've wanted for years?" Horn was silent for a few seconds then said. "Should Airwolf not be in service of a nation? In your own file you said, and I quote, 'Airwolf is a weapon too dangerous to be left in unenlightened hands'."

"And yours are enlightened?" Bogard asked with sarcasm. Horn then asked "What would your definition be?"

"Those that represent America and the defence of its people. No matter what price has to be paid." Horn looked annoyed by Bogard's words and said "America denied me my most fundamental rights. The pursuit of happiness and the right to better myself."

"At the expense of those not fortunate?" Bogard asked. "No Horn. You're just as much a threat to America as Stringfellow Hawke was for not turning over Airwolf when I told him to years ago. I dealt with him the same way I will deal with you when I get the chance." Horn listened to Bogard's words and felt moved by them.

"I admire your tenacity." Horn said. "Perhaps there is a place for you in my organization after all." Bogard then looked Horn in the eye and asked "As what? A brainwashed puppet?"

"Not if you willingly agree." Horn said. "Regardless I have ways of getting what I want. And I never stop until I do. I have Airwolf in my possession after all."

"You don't deserve her." Bogard said. "She should be defending our borders. Destroying America's enemies. Bringing order to this country."

"What order is that?" Horn then asked. "All throughout the news you hear people saying how evil everyone is. One group blames another while another blames a different group for the same problem. There is no structure. No order. On my nation there will be order. Mine."

"And what gives you the right to play God with people's lives?" Bogard asked. "To tell them how to live?" Horn dismissed Bogard's attitude, but answered his question. "If it's not me it would be someone else. Only I will accomplish this goal...with Airwolf."

"Not if I destroy it first."Bogard then said as if daring Horn. Bogard then pressed his case further. "All it would take is two seconds and one gun. One bullet up the mid air refuling intake and Airwolf goes sky high." Horn then countered with "Then you would lose Airwolf."

"You wouldn't get it either." Bogard countered. "And if I die at least I remove a threat to national security. You."

"Not unless you join me." Horn said. "And I wouldn't blame you for not joining either. But I want your decision to be a willing one. Like I said I admire your tenacity and determination. I could use that in my organization." Bogard responded with "Like I said..."

"...and you would get Airwolf as well." Horn said. He then brought forth a suitcase full of money and placed it before Bogard. Once opened he allowed Bogard to see it before closing it. Horn then said "More money than you know what to do with. A new place to call home, and you get Airwolf." Getting up Horn said "I'd think about it Mr. Bogard. Chances like this don't happen often."

With that Horn left the interrogation room leaving Bogard alone. He listened to Horn's proposal...

...and found he had much to consider.

Miley and Mikayla sat at the dinner table staring at the food before them, and their 'host' in Peter Horn. Food both girls had not even touched, as they weren't sure where it came from. Or more to the point where Horn had it stolen from. Peter looked at both girls as they sat in their chairs not eating.

"You sure you won't eat?" Peter asked. "This meal was prepared by the finest chefs in the world. On fine China prepared for royalty." Miley and Mikayla shared a look and brought their plates up off the table...

...and let them fall to the ground with a crash. Neither girl saying another word. "I think Miley agrees with me that I can't enjoy a meal if I'm nauseated by the company I'm with." Miley looked at Mikayla and seemed to have a new respect for her. Looking at Peter she nodded her agreement with Mikayla's words.

Peter looked saddened by Miley and Mikayla's attitude, yet he admired their spirit as well. "You both remind me of a filliy that an...associate of my grandfather owned. He described them as 'beautiful, spirited, free and wild'. He also said it took him two weeks to break her, and he enjoyed every minute of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley asked scared by what Peter had meant, yet trying her best to hide her fear. "You going to try and break us if we don't stay with you?" Before Peter could answer Miley's question Gordon had entered. Peter looked up at the entering pilot and asked "What brings you here Mr. Gordon?"

"Sorry to interrupt you." Gordon said as he gave a smirk and sneer in Miley and Mikayla's direction, not hiding his lustful thoughts. "But your grandfather wanted you kept informed of any important affairs that might have concerned you. Especially involving your lady friends and one of their...associates." Miley and Mikayla wondered what 'associate' they meant.

__Daddy didn't try to get us out yet did he?__ Miley asked herself. She then shook her head no. She hadn't sent the distress signal yet, and twelve hours hadn't passed. She wished they would though. She couldn't stand Peter looking at her with strange fantasies of power. And she was more than scared Gordon would act on his.

"Which associate do you mean?" Peter asked. Gordon answered "D.G. Bogard." Peter considered the words and looked in Mikayla's direction. "The one who recruited you to find out about Hannah Montana's pilot? All so he could get Airwolf?"

"I never heard of him." Mikayla said trying to lie, keeping a straight face the whole time. Peter just smirked as he saw through Mikayla's attempt at deception. He found himself admiring her attempt, futile as it was.

"Horn is about to give Bogard an interrogation." Gordon said. "Unless he decides to accept your grandfather's offer. Either way this may lead to...other possibilities becoming open." Peter smiled as he heard Gordon's words. He knew what 'possibilities' Gordon had referred to. Access to government offices, and files. Files that could lead to the collapse of the American infrastructure if Horn so wished a collapse to happen.

And Horn had considered such a collapse, as a means of revenge and acquiring power. Peter knew that, and thought of the interrogation that would surely follow. He then looked at Miley and Mikayla and smiled as he thought of the two girls subjected to Horn's interrogations. Interrogations that have been known to break the strongest wills.

"Perhaps there are other possibilities that can be considered here as well." Peter said as he looked at Miley. Gordon noticed the look in Peter's eyes and knew what the younger Horn was thinking. He also saw the look in Miley's eyes and noticed the stark terror in them.

"Does this mean I get the 'sloppy seconds'?" Gordon asked looking at Mikayla lustingly. "Then again with a girl like this, I doubt the seconds would be all that sloppy." Like Miley Mikayla felt the same terror run through her body, especially with the thought of an old man having his way with her...and herself brainwashed into letting it happen. Her mouth opened in horror at the thought of being turned into a brainwashed sex slave for a depraved monster of a man.

Suddenly a look flashed across Peter's face. A look that seemed to reflect a reconsideration of thoughts. "You know what Mr. Gordon?" Peter asked. "Why don't you take Miss Mikayla to your room. 'Entertain' her if you will. I will stay with Miss Stewart here. Continue to...court her if you will." Miley looked at Peter and asked "So I guess you made your choice then?" Miley asked.

Peter nodded. "For some reason your spirit appeals more to me than Mikayla's does. I wish it to complement my own, unless I have to break it of course." Looking at Gordon Peter said "Enjoy your night." as Gordon took a panicked Mikayla away from the dining room. Her eyes looked at Miley's as if calling for help. A call Miley promised she would answer...somehow.

As Peter looked at Gordon dragging Mikayla away Miley reached down to the cuff of her flight suit and activated a button on the cuff. The cuff sent out a signal that she hoped would get to Knightsbridge...and her father.

And if her father saw Peter Horn and Charles Gordon after what they sought to do to her and Mikayla...well she knew Robbie Ray Stewart to be VERY protective of her daughter.

Once Mikayla and Gordon were out of sight Peter then asked "Where were we?"

Back at Knightsbridge Robbie Ray and Roxanne felt their worry build as they continued to wait for Miley or Sera to call or send a signal. Their worry was so great Robbie Ray was ready to walk out the door, pick the first few agents he could find, and march onto Horn's complex immediately. Roxanne asked him to wait saying "They will call. Have faith."

"I'm having a hard time doing that right now." Robbie Ray said. Roxanne nodded and said "The waiting will be over soon. I promise." Sighing Robbie Ray sat back down as he continued to wait, and worry, about his daughter, son, and their friends.

They would have to wait no longer as Marella entered the room. "We got a signal." Marella said. "Miley and Sera are in trouble." Roxanne asked "Is a rescue team being assembled?"

"We've got a team on standby." Marella answered. "We'll be leaving within the hour." Robbie Ray then spoke up as he stood and said "Not without me."

Marella held her hands up and shook her head no at the idea of Robbie Ray going on the rescue team. "Mr. Stewart I have to ask you to stay behind on this mission. You are not a trained agent. You might hamper the rescue if you accompany the team." Robbie Ray listened but would have none of what Marella was saying.

"That's my daughter and son out there." Robbie Ray said. Looking at Roxanne Robbie Ray continued to speak "And your daughter too. Can you honestly say you'd leave them in the hands of strangers and do nothing to make sure they are safe yourself?" Roxanne considered Robbie Ray's words and shook her head. "No. Let's go." Marella however was about to voice another objection when Robbie Ray shot a look in her direction. A look that said "I'm going. Don't try to stop me."

"This way then." Marella said knowing she had lost the battle. "The jet is being prepared as we speak." Robbie Ray, Roxanne and Marella then all made their way to the jet that was going to be part of the rescue of Sera, Miley and the others.

One way or another Robbie Ray was getting his family back, as well as her daughter's friends.

Inside her cell Sera waited. Checking her watch she knew something was going to happen soon. Whether the emergency signal was activated, as she had no doubt Miley had activated, or the rescue party was enroute. Either way time was running out and they had to escape quickly. Standing up she walked to the door and stuck her head close to the hole. "What took you so long?" Sera asked.

"Had to find out where everything was." Keith said. "And everyone. Ready to get sprung?"

"Waited long enough." Sera said as she stepped back from the door. A small explosion then erupted from the door handle and the door flew open. Keith then walked in and hugged Sera as she asked "Is everyone all right?"

"Lilly and her friends are still shaken up, but I know where they are." Keith said. "Also found Miley and her friend Mikayla who are being 'entertained' by Horn's grandson." Keith used biting sarcasm when he said the word 'entertained', which he quickly explained. "Looks like he wants a new wife." Sera sighed as she thought of Horn's twisted notions of nobility...and arranged marraige. She also wondered why Mikayla was on Horn's base but decided to table that line of thinking for the moment. "What if they don't want to marry Horn's grandson?"

"Then one or both go to that pilot Gordon for a night of passion." Keith said in disgust. Sera sighed as she then asked "Horn had to leave suddenly. Who else is in trouble here?"

"D.G. Bogard is also here." Keith added. "Apparently Mikayla was recruited by him so she could get close to Miley, and in turn get close to you...and Airwolf." Sera sighed as she found Bogard's involvement brought about a whole new series of complications. Complications she had to work around if everyone was going to getr free.

"You go get Miley's friends out." Sera said. "I'm going to spring Bogard." Keith looked at Sera wide eyed as he asked "Bogard? Why?"

"He's a hostage like the rest of us." Sera said. "For now we all have the same enemy, and I never liked leaving someone behind." Keith nodded knowing what Sera meant. Her father Stringfellow had to leave St. John Hawke behind on a mission and was haunted by the action ever since. It took Stringfellow years for St. John to be found, but he still never liked leaving anyone behind. One way or another Stringfellow Hawke always went back for someone lost. Serafina Hawke would do no different.

She then changed her line of questioning to ask "What of Miley? Can you get her free?"

"Already got someone working on it." Keith said thinking of St. Clair wondering if he could keep up his end of the deal. Freeing the person that would stop at nothing to free Miley...her bodyguard Roxy.

Back at Knightsbridge Marella, Robbie Ray, and Roxanne made their way to the helipad when Marella said "We have a helicopter on approach that will take us to Edwards Air Force base. All air corridors are being cleared, which will allow us to fly unimpeded to Edwards Air Force Base, where the rescue team is waiting."

"I hope they're as much of a crack team as you said they are." Robbie Ray said. Marella reassured Robbie Ray that they were. "They are among the best our country has to offer. Also as added incentive, a lot of them have daughters that are Hannah fannahs." Robbie Ray smiled at Marella's line, and hoped she was right...about the unit being as good as she said they were. And that they were fans of Hannah

Once the helicopter had set down at a special hangar at Edwards the three made their way to the plane Marella had said was waiting for them. Once they had come to the plane Marella and Roxanne looked up at it as if it was something they had always seen. Robbie Ray however looked up stunned by what he saw.

Robbie Ray found himself staring up at an old B-1 Stealth Bomber. His eyes went wide wondering how Knightsbridge could get a plane like that. Marella smirked when she said "It's amazing what you can get at Army Surplus these days isn't it?"

"That must be one whopper of a surplus store you shop at." Robbie Ray said as he noticed Knightsbridge agents boarding the plane. Marella made note that they were part of a 'ground and pound' force if they needed one to get Sera, Miley and their friends out of Horn's complex. Mentally Marella added __And Airwolf as well.__

"This plane has been equipped with other features as well." Marella said as she boarded the plane with Robbie Ray and Roxanne. An agent saluted Marella and told her the cockpit was all hers. "Thank you Lieutenant." Marella had said as she entered the cockpit and took to the pilot's seat, with other agents taking the co-pilot and engineer's seats. Robbie Ray and Roxanne followed taking seats in the rear of the cockpit.

"Cinch in Mr. Stewart. We'll be taking to the air pretty fast." Marella said as Robbie Ray and Roxanne all buckled in. Marella then made take off preparations and took the stealth bomber down the runway and lifted off into the sky. Looking up Robbie Ray the wide open sky before him. Roxanne looked at Robbie Ray and saw a smile spread across his face. He was like a boy riding in a sports car. He however allowed himself to come back to reality as he remembered Miley and Sera. "How soon will we get to this guy Horn's place?"

"Within the hour Mr. Stewart." Marella said. Robbie Ray breathed a sigh of relief.

The plane was in the air. The rescue was underway.

Mark St. Clair looked at the sleeping bodyguard held down by restraints and was being supervised by a doctor and two orderlies on Horn's payroll. St. Clair sighed as he found himself unable to believe that he was about to do what Keith Hanson asked him to...free Hannah Montana's bodyguard.

Looking in at the room St. Clair saw Roxy laying in her bed held down by straps and an oxygen mask over her face. St. Clair however knew that the gas Roxy had been breathing was anything BUT oxygen. Roxy had been breathing an oxygen laced sedative which Horn had developed. St. Clair had been wondering how he was going to get close to Roxy to free her when one of the orderlies noticed him standing in the doorway. "Is there something we can do for you?" the orderly asked.

St. Clair paused for a moment and said off the top of his head "Message from Mr. Horn. He would like to be informed of your progress with the bodyguard." The physician decided to head to the phone, but St. Clair followed up with "He'd like the report in person."

"Nonsense." the physician said. "I can just contact him." St. Clair stopped the physician and tried to summon up the courage to say "Mr. Horn said 'he'd like the report in person'."

"And I'm telling you I can just contact him." the physician said not backing down. He then looked at the staff around him and asked "Someone call Mr. Horn and ask if he sent a request for me to meet him."

"Mr. Horn won't like this." St. Clair said. The physician said "I'll live. Unlike you if I find out you're lying." With the threat apparent St. Clair the realized he had no choice.

He pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot the medical staff.

He then went to Roxy's side and freed her from her bonds. As St. Clair freed Roxy's bonds he was stunned to find the marine trained bodyguard charging forward from her bed in a split second and placing her right hand around his throat against a wall. Her gaze like a death glare the disgraced pilot/engineer. St. Clair tried to speak, but it was Roxy who said the first words. Words that were a question...and a demand.

"You answer my question and I'll make sure you live a little longer. You understand me?" St. Clair tried to say that he was helping Keith and Sera but Roxy's grip was like a vice. He couldn't speak if he tried, so all St. Clair could do was nod. Roxy then smiled as she believed an 'understanding' was reached. She then asked her question.

"Where's Miley?" St. Clair quickly answered the question not mistaking the intensity in Roxy's voice. She wanted to know where Miley Stewart was, and she wanted to know now. "She's with Mikayla and Horn's grandson...in the dining room."

"Where's that?" Roxy then asked. St. Clair gave the directions to the dining room and then said "Keith Hanson sent me to get you out." Immediately Roxy asked "Where is he?"

"He's freeing Sera." St. Clair explained. "He figured you'd be up to freeing Miley, so he sent me." Roxy looked at St. Clair with a mix of skepticism and glare and asked "You don't seem like the courageous type. Why are you doing this now?"

"Maybe I'm tired of being scared." St. Clair answered. Roxy considered St. Clair's words and they made sense to her. Still Roxy had a lot on her mind. Mostly being shot.

"I'm still mad at being shot with a tranq gun." Roxy said. "I'm even more mad that Horn made Lilly shoot Miley with a tranq gun. And when Roxy's mad...it ain't pretty." St. Clair looked at the bodyguard believing every word she was saying. She then placed a hand on St. Clair's shoulder and seemed to reassure him. "I appreciate what you've done. But I also suggest any unfinished buisness you have here finish it now. Cause this place won't be standing long."

"What are you going to do?" St. Clair asked. Roxy gave a wicked smile and answered "A lot of things. If Sera don't do them first." And with that Roxy had left to find Miley.

St. Clair went the other way, deciding to take Roxy's advice and have a long overdue confrontation with Charles Gordon.

In their cell Jake Ryan, Lilly Truscott, Jackson Stewart, and Oliver Oken felt they were beyond hope. As far as they knew Miley was dead. Roxy was also dead. Sera was held captive, and even if the kids could get to Airwolf none of them could fly it. They didn't even know where civilization was. Jake then said that the closest thing to 'civilization' was an abandoned ghost town 20 miles west. "Horn wanted his base in the middle of nowhere." Jake said. His voice now filled with anger as he remembered what he did. "He likes to get what he wants."

"Any cars?" Jackson asked. "Jeeps?" Jake shook his head. "A few for security forces. But most everything, and everyone, here is flown in. And flown out too. The only other 'car' is Horn's personal limo, and there's no guarantee he even takes that."

It seemed like all hope was lost unless Sera could get free. And no one saw that happening anytime soon. Especially for Lilly who couldn't get shooting Miley out of her mind.

"Why's he even keeping us around?" Oliver asked. "We can't be of any use to him anymore."

'It's for Sera." Jackson answered. "Horn wants hostages to make sure she behaves. She doesn't, Horn kills us."

"Well he can kill me." Lilly said with tears. "I can't live knowing I killed Miley." Jake looked at Lilly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Like Lilly, Jake also felt pain for betraying Miley to Horn. A betrayal leading to Miley's death.

Jake also felt that somehow he and Lilly would be the last two Horn killed if it came to that. He believed Horn wanted Lilly and him to suffer more before they were killed. Jake believed without a doubt Horn was that sadistic. The four teens continued to sit when a familiar voice came to the jail door. "You kids okay in there?" the voice asked. A voice that belinged to Keith Hanson.

Oliver looked up and recognized Keith as one of Sera's friends. He then asked "Mr. Hanson? You here to get us out?"

"Yeah. Stand back I'm going to blow the lock." Keith said as he aimed a gun at the cell door. Jake however asked "Who are you?"

"He's a friend of Miley and Jackson's cousin." Oliver explained. He then asked "Is Sera all right?"

Keith nodded at Oliver's question. He then added "And so is Miley." This got stunned glances from everyone as they couldn't believe what they had heard. "Miley?" Jackson asked shocked by what he had heard. "But Miley's dead."

Keith shook his head no as if saying Miley wasn't dead. "I've got no time to explain now. I need to blow the lock. Stand back!" The three boys backed away from the door allowing Keith to do what he needed to do. Placing the barrel of the gun next to the door lock Keith pulled the trigger and blasted apart the lock. Once the lock exploded the door swung open, allowing the kids to escape.

"Okay, everybody out!" Keith ordered. Jake, Jackson and Oliver all made their way to the door hoping Keith could lead them to freedom. But not everyone made their way to the open door as Lilly was huddled in the corner still lost in her own world of sadness. Jackson looked back and said "Lilly come on. We're free."

"I don't deserve to be free." Lilly said between sobs. "I killed my best friend. I killed Miley."

"No Lilly, you didn't. And Jackson didn't kill Roxy either." Keith then said coming to Lilly's side taking her shoulders and holding them comfortably, yet sternly. Everyone looked at each other strangely, but none more strange than how Lilly looked at Keith. "How can you say that?" Lilly asked in disbelief. "Miley's dead. I killed her. I brought the gun forward, pulled the trigger and killed her."

"No." Keith said still trying to reassure Lilly. "The gun was loaded with tranquilizers. She was just knocked out is all. Miley's very much alive."

This brought Lilly out of the funk she had been in as she looked at Keith with a sense of renewed hope. "Miley's….not dead?"

"Miley's not dead." Keith said with a smile on his face. "And I'll take you to her. But we have to get out of here." Lilly then loked at Keith with hope in her eyes praying that he was right and that Miley was still alive. She noticed his outstretched hand and took it as he looked to lead all of Miley's friends away from Horn's captivity.

"So where are we going?" Jackson asked.

"Hangar!" Keith explained keeping the gun level in case he needed it. "We meet up with Sera, get Airwolf out, and meet up with the rescue plane." Jake, Jackson and Oliver high fived when they heard Keith mention a rescue plane. Lilly however asked "What about Miley? Will we meet her too?"

"Someone's already working on freeing Miley." Keith said reassuringly. "And she says she's like a puma."

Lilly, Jackson and Oliver all smiled. Keith could only mean Roxy.

Not far away from Peter's chambers were the personal quarters of St. Clair and Gordon. Not as luxurious as the Horn's were, but a major improvement from the ones they had while in the Libyan prison. In those quarters Gordon sought to entertain many 'female visitors' Horn had brought to him, only to dissapear the night after.

Unlike his previous 'visitors' however Gordon had no intention of letting Mikayla dissapear. Not right away at least.

As quickly as he arrived in his own quarters he quickly threw Mikayla onto the bed. Her clothes already torn slightly, and Gordon had a look of lust in his eyes indicating that he couldn't wait to take off more of Mikayla's clothes. Mikayla looked at the gaze in Gordon's eyes. Eyes filled with lust and sadism.

He was going to enjoy what he was going to do to the girl, and Mikayla knew it. "Please. Don't hurt me. I'm just a kid." She pleaded.

"And after I'm done with you you'll be a woman." Gordon sneered as he was undressing Mikayla in his mind. Imagining touching her bare skin, making her scream in pain as he thrust himself inside her. Cries of 'no' being ignored as tears fell down her face, with Gordon laughing at those tears taking pleasure out of her pain. Mikayla knew Gordon was thinking this, and knew she had to escape.

Thankfully, Mikayla had one last burst of bravado pop up within her and used it to say "Still won't make you much of a man." Gordon felt the sting of the insult as his anger rose up and he immediately struck Mikayla across her face with a back handed slap. She rolled with the slap, apparently having experience with slaps across her face. But while the strike was not as hard as it could have been the area Gordon hit her was already starting to leave a mark.

Tears started to well up in Mikayla's eyes. Tears Gordon saw, and was amused by especially as sobs and screams erupted from her body simultaneously. Sobs and screams Gordon was enjoying.

"Awww poor wittle girl gonna cwy?" Gordon asked in a mock baby voice enjoying Mikayla's terror. "Wet me make it awww bedder." He then spoke normal when he said "At least for me." as he continued to have his way with her. Mikayla tried to get away, but found nowhere else to go.

It was only the click of a gun that stopped Gordon from continuing further. "Let her go Chuck." a voice said behind Gordon. A voice that belonged to Mark St. Clair, who held a gun aimed at Gordon.

Gordon gave a small laugh as he saw St. Clair with a gun in his hand. "So, Mark St. Clair finally gets a backbone. How long did it take? Twenty-five years?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt that girl." St. Clair said with as much resolve as he could muster, even if his voice did quiver. Even after all the lives Mark St. Clair helped take being part of Moffet's Airwolf crew taking a life face to face was still hard for him to do. Charles Gordon knew this and smiled as he got off Mikayla and walked towards St. Clair like a shark smelling fear. Mikayla took advantage of the momentary distraction to cover herself up, slowly inching her way towards the doorway. Gordon saw Mikayla move towards the door and shouted "Stay where you are little girl. It'll be over soon."

St. Clair continued to hold the gun against Gordon. Gordon then walked towards St. Clair slowly letting the fear build. "Stay away Chuck. I mean it."

"If you did you'd pull the trigger now." Gordon sneered. "Face it Mark, you're a coward. You're a coward then. You're a coward now. That's never going to change."

"No." St. Clair said. "It changes today. I'm through with you." Gordon then lunged towards St. Clair as they both wrestled for the gun. Mikayla saw the struggle and watched the two men fight for a few seconds before a gunshot fired. Watching the two men looked wide eyes Mikayla then saw the body of Mark St, Clair fall to the ground. The gunshot entered through his chest killing him.

The last man standing was the one holding the gun. That man was Charles Gordon. A smile crossed his face as he was satisfied with what he had done.

Mikayla looked at the dead body of Mark St. Clair and went with her first instinct. Run away. Quickly she bolted for the door and escaped. Gordon was too late to notice Mikayla leave so when he saw her escape he went for the alarm.

He didn't pull it.

"I'll have some fun first." Gordon said as he walked down the corridor after Mikayla. A hunter looking for a scared prize, with Mikayla's fear making the chase all the more enjoyable.

After all, was it not Agatha Christie who said 'The thrill was in the chase. Never the capture?'

Back in Peter's bedroom Peter continued to try to romance Miley. A romance Miley was continuing to reject. He was trying everything from flowers to ball room dancing with classical music. And while Miley appreciated the romantic overtures she did not appreciate who they were coming from. "Why do you resist me?" Peter asked. "I am doing everything I can to win your approval."

"There's nothing you can say that will make me go with you." Miley said. "Or sleep with you."

"Even if it's for your friends' lives?" Peter asked. "Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Jake? You won't be with me even if it is to save them?"

"I can't be with someone I don't love." Miley said defiantly. Peter however countered with "But you do love your friends. And sometimes for friendship sacrifices are made. Are you saying you won't sacrifice for them? How selfish can you be?"

"Me selfish?" Miley asked. "You're the one being selfish here. You're taking away my right to choose."

"No, I am merely presenting the choices you have before you." Peter said. "Stay with me and you have a chance to save your friends. Deny me and they die." Pausing Peter then asked "Do you want the deaths of your friends on your conscience, especially if it means you have the chance to save them?"

"By what? Sleeping with you? Marrying you?" Miley asked. "That sounds a little like blackmail to me."

"You are a hero to so many Miley." Peter sneered. "Sometimes it is customary for the hero to make impossible sacrifices in order to save the lives of those he, or she, loves. Are you saying you won't make that sacrifice? Not even for a chance to save them?"

"A chance to save them?" Miley asked. "What do you mean? I won't actually save them?"

"That all depends on my grandfather." Peter said as he moved towards Miley. "He may decide to have them killed himself if your cousin doesn't co-operate with him. Unless I tell him not to. He will listen to me if I tell him I need your friends alive." Peter then wrapped his arms around Miley pulling her close as if in what was attempted to be a loving embrace. Miley felt Peter's arms circle her body, but his embrace felt far from 'loving' to her. If anything, his touch felt revolting to her.

"How can I be with a man I don't love?" Miley asked. Peter smirked as he comtinued to romantically seduce Miley, as if she had asked a stupid question. Or one Peter thought was stupid.

"Love is overrated." Peter said as he moved his lips down Miley's neck. "And there are too many conditions attatched to it. All that matters is order and power. All you have to do is be part of it." Miley could not agree with Peter's words, and felt they-as well as he-was a complete opposite to what she believed in and stood for. She knew for certain she could never love someone like Peter Horn.

Peter however didn't care. He seemed like someone who was used to getting what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Miley. Wanted her to love him. Sleep with him, be his princess. Something Miley had no wish to be...especially to Peter Horn.

Peter however continued to try to woo and seduce Miley. So fixed on Miley was Peter that he didn't notice Roxy sneak in from the doorway. Miley subtly moved towards the door as Peter continued to hold her, not letting her get too far. Miley however got far enough as Roxy was able to sneak the tranquilizer gun used to shoot her, and Miley, with into Miley's hand. Miley then brought the gun to Peter's chest...

...and fired...

...four times at close range. Peter was drawn back looking at the four holes hade into his shirt. No blood was shown as the tranquilizer needles were so small they injected the drugs into Peter's bloodstream. Peter was shocked when he saw the holes in his shirt and Miley holding the gun...with Roxy standing next to her their faces like stone. The look in Miley's eyes indicated that she was not sorry for shooting Peter, and that she could never love him. It was not certain whether Peter realized this point as he then staggared back to the bed and fell backwards onto the matress. His vision blurred as he then lost consciousness.

"See how you like it." Roxy said as Peter lay on the bed, doped up with the tranquilizers Miley fired. Miley then turned to her body guard and said "Thought you'd be more wild like a puma."

"Even a puma can be silent if it needs to be." Roxy said. "Besides, this seemed to be more poetic." She looked at the gun in Miley's hands, and even though it was full of tranquilizers Miley still felt sickened for holding it. Almost as if something inside her died as well. Roxy was also sad as she felt she too helped kill what little innocence Miley had left. Innocence that had already been taken by the Horns.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." Roxy said as she took Miley's hand. "We gotta go meet Sera." Miley let Roxy take her away but she still cast one last look at Peter sleeping like the dead.

For on this day Miley Stewart knew something inside her died as well. And something new had been born.

And she would never forgive the Horns for that.

If there was one thing D.G. Bogard knew about handling captivity, it was not to show any fear. And he didn't to the guard before him, or the guard outside his door.

The deal Horn had given him was still fresh in his mind. He had considered what Horn had to say, and he also considered what had led him into the predicament he was in. He could only consider that Horn still had much reach in the U.S. Government, if not its intelligence agencies. Having the knowledge to determine who was a traitor and who wasn't would have been a great asset.

But to join Horn would have the governmet consider Bogard a traitor. Someone who betrayed the oath to his country that he had taken. Sold out the people he was pledged to protect, even if some were sacrificed as collateral damage in pursuit of a greater good Bogard believed in. Bogard knew of this possibility...

...and knew he could not consider Horn's proposal. Bogard was about to call the guard to tell him that he wished to speak with Horn when he heard a scuffle outside. The guards were knocked out and the door blew open. Serafina Hawke stood in the doorway, giving Bogard an icy stare.

"So." Bogard said looking at Sera with contempt. "The daughter carries on the father's crusade?"

"If you think so." Sera said deadpan. "Right now you're free. I'd take advantage of the opportunity." Bogard got up to leave when Sera added "And don't think you're going to get Airwolf today. Knightsbridge is sending a rescue team to get me, my friends and Airwolf out. You would basically be standing alone with no back up. No assault force. No nothing. I'd leave to fight another day." Bogard heard Sera's words and knew her to be right.

"This isn't over Hawke." Bogard said as he turned to go down the opposite hallway Sera turned down. "I have to find out who betrayed my assault force, but rest assured I will get Airwolf."

"Not today you won't." Sera said giving Bogard one last glare as he turned to go down the hall. Sera went the opposite direction towards the hangar...where Airwolf waited.

Streaking across the sky, silent and deadly, the Knightsbridge B-1 Stealth flew like a wraith of death. A grim reaper looking to take its next victim to the afterlife it deserved.

But not everyone was as malevolent as the B-1 appeared to be. On board were two people concerned about their children, and making sure they were safe. Their children and their friends.

If there was one thing Robbie Ray thought about riding in a stealth bomber it was that the ride was sweet and smooth. He also found the ride to be fast as well, which he was glad for as it would get him to Miley's side all the more faster. Not to mention Jackson's, Lilly, Oliver's, Roxy's and maybe even Jake's.

He looked over to Roxanne, who had the same feelings of anxiety and anticipation. Clearly she wanted Sera safe as well. Reaching over Robbie Ray took Roxanne's hand as if silently telling her "It's going to be all right. Our kids will be safe." Looking up at the flight seat Robbie Ray asked Marella how long until they entered Horn's airspace. Marella indicated that they would be entering the airspace soon.

"We've crossed over now." Marella said. "All we have to do now is wait for Sera's signal." She then slowed the plane down to a cruising speed and made note of the radar and infrared screens. No bogies coming up...yet.

"Making ready for final approach."Marella said as she brought the plane down lower towards the mountains. The rescue was about to happen.

Even in his base Horn made sure he had a room to himself. A room that reflected the imagined grandeur and splendor that Horn envisioned for himself and his family name.

That however did not mean that Horn closed himself off to love. Or the memory of it. Looking off to the mantleside he saw the picture of his daughter Angelica. The woman who gave birth to his grandson Peter, the next heir to the Horn dynasty. Thanks in no small part to the drugging of Stringfellow Hawke all those years ago.

Looking at Angelica, Horn knew there was more to her than just producing a male heir to his empire from her. She had a ruthlessness about her that Horn helped to cultivate. A perception that he found beneficial in acquiring his own goals. Angelica was daughter, council, and Horn had no doubt she would have been caretaker to the Horn family name.

Looking at the portrait of Angelica Horn John Bradford Horn knew he loved his daughter. Or at least loved her as much as a man like him would allow.

Horn then thought of Serafina Hawke and the confrontation he had with her. He allowed himself a small smile as he saw how she reacted to the truth. A truth where the drugging of Stringfellow Hawke led to Angelica being able to produce Peter. Serafina's half brother.

Horn then left his chamber to visit his grandson, who was courting his own prize. Once he arrived he was shocked by the sight before him. His grandson Peter was laid across the bed. The tranquilizer gun by his side. He looked around for the girl Peter had captive, Miley Stewart, only to find she was gone...escaped.

Horn could only guess that the hand of Serafina Hawke was behind the escape. He then raised the alarm and called for security. The security forces were immediately deployed, and Horn headed for the hangar.

Horn knew Sera would go for Airwolf next. He would not let that prize go.

Keith led Jackson, Lilly, Oliver and Jake through the corridors of Horn's complex to where the aircraft hangar was located. "This way. Our way out is over here." Keith had indicated.

"The others followed but Jackson then asked "How are we getting out of here?" Keith answered "A plane is coming to take you guys away. Sera and I are getting Airwolf out of here. As Keith looked around corners to see if there was any soldiers coming he had found the coast clear several times. He was partly worried about the lack of security, but figured they would be dealing with Sera and Miley as they were making their escapes ready.

"All right, follow me." Keith said keeping the gun level and leading the kids around another corner down the hallway where the last corridor was that led to the hangar. They kept following down the corridor until they reached an intersection. An intercection that had Miley and Roxy approaching.

"Whoa!" Roxy shouted as she got into her puma stance while Keith kept the gun level. But when they saw each other they both dropped their guards. "Nice to see you too." Keith had said.

The kids, upon seeing Miley, were so happy to see her they rushed to hug her and apologize to her. Especially Lilly who let tears fall. "I could have killed you." Lilly said between sobs of relief. "My best friend. And I could have killed you."

"Lilly, you weren't yourself." Miley said reassuringly. "I forgive you." With that Lilly kept hugging Miley as more tears fell down her face. Miley then said "And Sera told me this wasn't the first time Horn had done this. He did it to her father too."

"So you knew this would happen?" Jackson asked Keith. Keith said "Sera and I suspected. That's why we planned things the way we did. We figured he'd brainwash you to do something to Miley and the rest of us. So I stayed hidden, and tried to see about getting us out."

"But Horn..." Oliver said not able to get the words out. "Miley said "It wasn't any of you guys' fault. Horn has a way of changing people. He's changed all of us. We all know that." Jake, Jackson and Oliver all nodded. Lilly also broke the hug and wiped away the tears as she nodded. Miley was right. Horn had changed them all. Lilly even saw a look in Miley's eyes that wasn't there before. Horn had changed her too.

"But we still have to get out of here." Miley then said. "You still with me?" The kids all nodded and followed Miley, Roxy and Keith down the corridor as Sera ran up. "What kept you?" Miley asked.

"Ran into some old friends." Sera answered as they reached the doorway leading into the hangar. From the doorway they saw Airwolf waiting. "Looks okay if we can get to her." Keith said. "Let's get out of here."

Just as everyone was about to move the alarm went off. Sera cursed to herself and said "Keep moving!" as they all crossed the hangar. Sera and Keith ran towards Airwolf while the others tried to make it to the hangar doors. Sera and Keith had made it to their quarry but when a body was thrown in Oliver's path causing him to tumble over and into Jackson, Lilly, Jake, Miley and Roxy they found themselves cut short from their escape.

As the kids and Roxy sought to untangle themselves Oliver looked up at the body in front of them and saw who it was. It was Mikayla. Beaten, battered, bruised and Oliver also believed...raped. Miley, Lilly and Jake also saw Mikayla and were horrified at the sight of her, and the abuse she had to deal with.

Before Oliver could ask what happened to her he looked up and saw Charles Gordon holding a gun in his hand. A smile on his face as if he had the time of his life. "She may not admit it now, but she enjoyed everything that had happened to her."

"You raped her?" Miley asked shocked as she looked at the bruised body of her rival. A body Oliver, Lilly, Jake and Jackson were caring for. Roxy brought forth her gun but Gordon held up his own. "Uhh uhh uhhh! No flashy bravery puma or the kiddies say bye bye." Roxy sighed as she dropped her gun. Keith also threw down his own as he looked at Gordon who kept his own gun level.

"Now we wait for Mr. Horn." Gordon said as Horn then walked into the hangar flanked by security. His gaze fell across Miley, who slapped the girl sending her down to the ground. Lilly sought to go to Miley's side but Horn had guards hold her back as well as Jackson, Jake and Oliver. "No one goes to her side." Horn ordered as he glared at Miley.

"My grandson offered you a kingdom. And you thank him by shooting him?" Horn said with hatred in his voice. Peter then came to his grandfather's side and then asked "How could you do this...to your own cousin."

"Cousin?" Miley asked. "There is no way I'm related to you."

"Oh but you are." Horn then said. "He is as much your family as Sera Hawke is family to you." Pausing he then said "When I had her father in my power he did more for me than anyone realized. He provided me with an heir. With my daughter."

"You mean...you mean..." Jackson said "This guy is Sera's half brother?" Horn smiled not saying a word, but in a silent way confirming what Jackson, and the others, believed. He then looked at Miley and said "And you shall pay for that." as he walked menacingly towards her.

"Get away from her!" Jackson shouted as he tried to rush to his sister, only to be held back by Horn's guards. Oliver, Lilly, Mikayla and Jake were also restrained, while Roxy was knocked down by the butt of a rifle, and hit repeatedly. Miley saw the brutality and shouted "STOP! Let them go!"

"You have nothing to bargain with!" Horn said glaring at Miley as he approached her with menace. Sera then spoke and said "Think again!". This prompted Horn to look in Sera's direction as she held a gun towards Airwolf. A gun pointed at its one weakness-the mid air refueling intake.

"You think I don't have bargaining power Horn?" Sera asked as she held her gun to the intake. "Think again. Let Miley and her friends go, or I will pull the trigger and destroy Airwolf."

Miley looked at Keith and asked what Sera was doing. Keith answered "Sera's holding her gun to the mid air refuling intake. One bullet gets in there and the whole ship blows up." Pausing Keith added "It's the one weakness Moffett allowed in his design of Airwolf."

"But that close, won't Sera be caught in the explosion too?" Lilly asked. Keith nodded. "If destroying Airwolf as well as herself keeps the chopper out of Horn's hands then it's a risk Sera thinks is worth taking." Sera kept her eyes on Horn's gurads, and on Horn himself. He then cast a glance at Peter and said "As I said before, if you were raised by Horn then you're no brother of mine."

Horn heard her words, then allowed himself a smile...and a laugh. A laugh all the guards and Peter shared. Sera and Miley wondered what was going on. Gordon quickly explained.

"Did you think this was the only other chopper we had?" Gordon sneered. "We have another. One your dad and uncle knew very well." Sera thought about what Gordon said and couldn't believe it. "That's impossible. That chopper's destroyed. Twice already."

"The plans survived." Horn said. "And with my resources it has been recreated and improved upon. And while I would have liked Airwolf on hand to help with my...acquisition of my new kingdown I can do without it." After finishing his words Horn signalled for Gordon to take down Sera. She was thrown from the nose of Airwolf sending the gun flying away. No one noticed where it landed...except Miley as it landed close to her.

Gordon tackled Sera and sat on top of her as he wrestled the gun from her hands and sent it flying away. "Guess I get two prizes instead of one." Horn however came to Gordon and said "There's an aircraft approaching. Get to the other hangar. Take it out." Gordon nodded and made ready to leave the hangar. Before he left he cast a look at Sera and Miley and said "I look forward to you two enjoying time with me too."

"Like Mikayla did?" Miley asked as she looked in her direction making sure Gordon did not see the gun concealed in her flight suit. Oliver kept holding Mikayla as sobs erupted from her shaking body. The effects of the pain and violation of her were setting in as she knew she, and her friends, was surrounded by a den of monsters. All of Miley's friends felt a sort of violation at the hands of John Bradford Horn.

Miley then realized that she had the gun by her side and picked it up. Horn smirked a little as he saw Miley with a gun. "Come now Miss Stewart. Can you honestly say you will blow up Airwolf yourself? Killing yourself in the process as well as your friends?"

"I'm not killing anybody." Miley said as she fired the gun towards the ceiling. Everyone was distracted for a second giving Roxy time to come in like a puma on the pounce. She lunged towards Horn and his guards sending everyone was scattering as a result of Roxy's assault. Horn tried to escape, but Roxy held the man down tight and hard. "You're not walking away this time." she said. "You're going to answer for what you did."

Lilly and the others bolted for the outside door. Miley tried to follow, but guards were approaching cutting her off from her escaping friends. Seeing no other way out Miley rushed to Sera and Keith's side as they made their way towards Airwolf and piled in. Sera took the pilot's seat while Keith took the engineering section. Miley sat in the co-pilot's seat even though she was unable to fly. Her gaze focused on her friends huddled towards the hangar door, and Roxy running to meet up with them, dragging Horn along.

"Get me Combat Mode Keith." Sera ordered as she started up the engines. "Chain guns and the ADF Pod." Keith acknowledged Sera's command as he brought forth the weapons of Airwolf. "You've got a Copperhead lined up for the door."

"Thanks." Sera said as she directed the ADF Pod from the front landing gear and fired the missile sending the missile off in another direction until Keith took manual control of the missile and directed it towards hangar door. The door then exploded into an explosion of pieces when the Copperhead missile made contact, giving Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Jackson, Mikayla and Roxy a way out. A way out they gladly took, along with Horn.

The rotors started spinning faster and faster sending Horn's guards scattering. Even Horn himself was trying to get his footing. Sera took advantage as she lifted Airwolf into the air swinging it around the hangar firing the chain guns at the aircraft Horn had inside. The planes all exploded when the chain gun ammunition made contact with parked aircraft. Many of Horn's planes exploded in a series of flame and metal. An armored vehicle at the end was taken out when Sera called forth a Hellfire missile and destroyed the vehicle.

From the co-pilot's seat Miley saw all the destruction Airwolf had just caused. Horror crossed her eyes as she said "God in heaven!", under whispered breath.

"Yeah." Sera said as she lifted Airwolf into the air towards the blasted hangar doors. With the hangar doors open Airwolf flew through the opening. Taking to the sky ready to lead Miley's friends away from Horn's house of horrors. And if Horn had any air defences left...well Sera hoped they would have put up some sort of a fight.

In the ruined hangar, in a corner untouched by the firefight, Peter picked up a nearby phone and called for air support. He also called Gordon, as he wanted their 'other chopper' ready. Gordon said it would be and that Serafina Hawke would have her fight. A fight he had every intention of winning.

"What about Mr. Horn?" Gordon then asked. Peter answered the question coldly. "He's expendable."

Charles Gordon raced to a remote clearing where another aircraft waited for him hidden by a camoflage net. After talking to Peter Gordon found himself looking forward to air to air combat with Sera Hawke. He was looking even more forward to destroying Sera, and Airwolf, in air to air combat just to show how much better he was to a Hawke. And since Stringfellow Hawke was dead Gordon had no trouble passing the supposed sins of the father onto the daughter.

He even thought it would be fun blowing a girl out of the sky into fiery bits. Her and her friends.

Once Gordon came to the aircraft he immediately pulled off the camoflage net to reaveal another helicopter similar to Airwolf. Except this one was painted red where the white on Airwolf was located. Also the mid air refuling intake was gone from the front, as it was removed the first two times the helicopter was built. Once the cammo net was removed Gordon took a look at the bird before him.

The chopper had been destroyed at least twice. The second time it even had a different name, but there was no mistaking the red helicopter that took to the air to confront Serafina Hawke and her friends. Even though the chopper was destroyed the plans to the chopper continued to survive with Horn being the latest posessor of them.

And with those plans Horn had recreated Redwolf, or rather what was known as 'Airwolf II'.

And with Redwolf he would kill Serafina Hawke and Miley Stewart when he fired the missile he would use to destroy Airwolf.

_Author's Note:Sorry for the long wait on this story. I had it mostly written before and was almost finished when the file got corrupted. It took me months of time, not to mention a lot of convincing of the muses, to try to convince me to recreate this chapter. I also had to do a lot of work in getting it to the level I hoped would be good enough as I thought the first work was done better, but sadly memory only allowed me to work with a base line design. I had to recreate a lot of work, and I sadly feel that the recreation was not as good as my first attempt._

_But at any rate I have one more chapter in mind with this story. After that who knows? I'm already thinking of other Airwolf/Hannah stories. I even had a crossover idea with Princess Protection Program running through my mind. We'll see if that idea comes to mind, as I still have to finish 'Where is Hannah Montana'. Other ideas could involve a Camp Rock crossover based on the Airwolf episode 'Dambreakers', and an assemblage of genius's as they deal with an old program left behind by Moffett. Genius's that could come from other Disney shows. This idea would be based on the episode 'Moffet's Ghost', and may have Disney characters show up. I also have an idea regarding Victorious that might be worth pursuing that would follow up on their imprisonment in Yerba. I'm also thinking of a crossover with the Disney show 'Jessie' too._

_Or then again I may decide to pursue none of these ideas. It all depends whether I can make them convincing and can tell a good story out of them. Fingers crossed as I still have one more chapter of this story to tell. Also if you caught notice of an 'associate' of the Horn's and the line that was spoken of a filly, that line was spoken by David Hasselhoff when he played Garthe Knight (he also played Michael Knight too) in the episode Goliath Returns on the second season episode of Knight Rider._

_Next chapter Airwolf cuts loose. Enjoy. See you next time._

_John_


End file.
